Apariencias Que Engañan
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: El tenía roto el corazón y no se veía capaz de seguir adelante, Ella siendo solo una doctora le ayudará aun si saber cuan grave es el problema y sin siquiera imaginar que en el camino su corazón entrará en el juego.
1. Prefacio

**Syaoran Pov**

De nuevo estaba ahí, porque pese a lo que todos dijeran no podía dejar de ir, no podía dejar de verla ni mucho menos dejar de amarla pese a todo lo que ella me había hecho, pese a su traición, pese a que todo el tiempo que pasó a mi lado no fue más que una mentira y un engaño.

Dirán que soy un tonto sentimental, incluso mi antiguo yo lo diría, pero este, mi yo de ahora no puede pensar siquiera en alejarse de su lado, aun a sabiendas de que es muy probable que ella nunca despierte, aun a sabiendas de que aun si despierta nada cambiará, ella no me ama, solo me ha utilizado, yo solo fui la llave de su éxito, aquel tonto que le abrió las puertas a todo aquello que nadie debía ver o saber, el tonto que le dio toda la información para destruir cuanto había construido.

Yo, el tonto, que no solo le entregué las armas para acabar conmigo sino también para lastimar a muchos otros, yo, el estúpido que permitió que ella llevara a la bancarrota a toda una empresa, yo, el tonto y estúpido enamorado Syaoran Li.

Pero claro, no les he dicho quien es ella, la muchacha de cabellos ondulados de fuego que ahora duerme un sueño sin fin en esta cama de hospital, ella es mi perdición, la razón por la que pese a todo no me muevo de este lugar, la traidora.

Aunque seguro con esto no me entienden del todo, bien entonces, les contaré exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, desde como la conocí hasta cómo llegamos a este momento.

Pero supongo que eso será hasta mañana, cuando vuelva a su lado, ahora, como cada noche pasada una hora del fin del tiempo de visita, la amable Doctora Kinomoto ha venido ya a apartarme de su lado.

Aun así, muy a regañadientes salgó de su alcoba, y la dejo sola, nadie viene a visitarla, ni siquiera sus hermanos, para ellos, ella nunca volverá, aunque yo aun tengo un poco de esperanzas… al salir al estacionamiento, no puedo más que ver a Eriol apoyado sobre mi auto, seguramente ha venido de nuevo a tratar de hacer que entre en razón, a tratar de hacer que deje de visitarla.

Más allá, entre otros autos distingo una cabellera roja y mi mirada se pierde de inmediato en ella, las palabras de Eriol no son más que un eco apenas audible en cuanto mi mirada se encuentra con esa mirada color obsidiana, él está aquí, su hermano, me mira con odio, culpándome de todo pese a que yo fui quien más perdió, después, en cuanto desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya, logro escuchar con claridad como Eriol trata de animarme, él dice que ha encontrado un modo de salvar la empresa, yo en realidad no lo creo.

Aunque justo unos instantes después, un volvo color plata nos pasa de largo, él, su hermano no puede más que odiarme, aun si gran parte de la culpa fue de ella.

Esta noche de nuevo me quedaré en vela, no puedo más que regresar al pasado, al día en que la conocí, aunque ahora eso ya no importa, ella está ahí, sola en el hospital y yo estoy aquí, solo en mi departamento incapaz de hallar una solución a todos los problemas que tengo, sintiéndome incapaz de dejarla, sintiéndome incapaz de odiarla o por lo menos olvidarla.

**Fin **

Bueno este es nuevo proyecto que he iniciado hoy, es que tuve este sueño pero bien raro y se me ha ocurrido plasmarlo y dejar que alguien más lo lea, es que juro que ha sido por demás raro, y sé que más de uno se habrá quedado con cara de que oO al leer este intro, pero bueno, les explicaré más o menos de que va la cosa.

Esto va a iniciar como un OCC que será la pieza clave para el SxS, es algo nuevo, lo sé, y sobre todo por los personajes que voy a utilizar, pero se va a poner bueno, los primeros capis van a ser solo del OCC pero ya que pase eso me voy a concentrar en el SxS que en hora buena es lo que importa.

Las personalidades de los personajes van a estar algo cambiadas, sobre todo la de Syaoran, tendremos a uno no tan huraño pero aun así sin dejar de ser él, la trama esta algo trillada, ya les dije, sacado de un sueño que fue producto de que ayer me durmiera tarde por terminar el capi 20 de Reed Masters aun cuando nadie lo lee ni deja reviews ¬¬ pero la sigo porque es mi historia favorita.

Y haciendo resaltar el hecho de que nadie deja reviews en esa, les pido esta vez que si de verdad les interesa que siga con esta nueva historia, dejen reviews, de lo contrario la escribiré pero se quedara solo en mi en las sombras de mi pc sin ver la luz.

Así pues, esperando haberlos intrigado y que me dejen los reviews me retiro, ojala el siguiente sábado vuelva depende de ustedes n.n


	2. Cuando La Conocí

Escuchando: _"Verone" _de _Frédéric Charter_ CD: _Romeo & Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour_

_Si a alguien van a odiar, pues entonces que sea mi –luego ven a que me refiero- y pues… con respecto al OCC creo que más bien es OSC, que es algo como personaje original, o sea que los primeros capis van a ser de Syaoran con tipa desconocida._

_**Cuando te conocí**_

La mañana estaba soleada, con lo que odiaba el sol, aunque pese a eso dejar de un lado su paseo matutino sería una total tontería, habiendo tomado ya su desayuno y en esos momentos mientras se ponía las deportivas no hacía más que pensar en números y cifras, la empresa ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Aunque precisamente por eso, el tiempo que le dedicaba a su paseo matutino era casi sagrado, eran los únicos momentos en que se permitía estar despejado, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera el lugar que le rodeaba, los aromas y colores en el viento y las aves y sus "tontos" cantos primaverales.

Pero su mente estaba despejada, eso era al fin y al cabo todo lo que importaba, o al menos había sido así hasta que por andar distraído había terminado chocando contra algo o alguien con lo cual inevitablemente y por andar en las nubes había terminado yendo directo al suelo.

-"_Tal vez no vuelva a este parque"-_pensó con cierta molestia, si ni en ese lugar podía estar tranquilo pues entonces se conseguiría otro.

-"Nya eso dolió"-chilló una voz femenina muy cerca de él.

De inmediato levantó la mirada hacia esa dirección, ella estaba justamente ahí, sobándose el golpe y apretando los ojos, la analizó con sumo detenimiento, sus cabellos son ondulados y rojos como el fuego cortados en capas desiguales y le llegan hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, su tez es nívea y sus ojos que ahora lo miran detenidamente son color obsidiana, profundos, como un pozo, él aparta la mirada, sus labios son color cereza perfectos para ser besados, su pecho es pequeño y su vientre es plano, sus piernas son torneadas y perfectas, toda ella es perfecta, incluso la mirada incomoda que le dirige, como si hubiese salido de un sueño o un cuento.

-"Nya deja de mirarme así"-exige ella incomoda por el modo en que él la mira.

-"_Debo admitirlo, ese maullidito que hace es tonto pero a la vez tierno"-_piensa aun distraído por el efecto que ella le causa –"Si claro"-murmuró al fin, desviando la mirada mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla.

-"No gracias, yo puedo sola nya"-dice ella mientras se pone de pie y se sacude el polvo de sus pans negros.

Ella está por irse, lo presiente, y él simplemente no sabe su nombre, no es que se esté literalmente muriendo por saberlo, más bien es una parte muy en su interior que le dice que si no lo averigua pronto más tarde se va a arrepentir porque no va a poder dejar de pensar en eso.

-"Soy Syaoran ¿Tu eres?"-dice, es lo único que se le ocurre para conseguir su nombre.

-"Etto Hanna"-contesta ella, dudando –"Por cierto, gracias por la caída, hoy iba a ser el primer día que pasaba sin caerme nya"-murmura para después irse corriendo dejándolo ahí solo.

-"_Rara, pero que rara que es"-_pensó sin poder evitarlo mientras iba de regreso a casa.

El paseo ciertamente estaba terminado después de verla, igual que estaría terminada su reputación de puntual sino se daba prisa.

Corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas hasta su departamento para darse una buena ducha, vestirse y salir corriendo al aparcadero por su auto antes de que se hiciera más tarde y luego tuviera que escuchar a Eriol Hiiraguizawa, su socio y mejor amigo, burlándose de él.

Aunque al llegar se percato de que por el momento nadie se burlaría de él, ya que su amigo de cabello azabache parecía bastante entretenido besándose con una pelinegra que casualmente resultaba ser no solo su mano derecha y asistente sino también su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-"_Vaya, hasta ellos ya son más felices que yo en ese sentido, pero eso no evita que aproveche para burlarme"-_piensa mientras los mira, justo antes de que una sonrisita divertida aparezca en sus labios –"Mejor busquen un motel"-murmura muy cerca de ambos mientras corriendo a su lado.

-"Ya cállate Li"-grita el joven Hiiraguizawa desde la lejanía con una voz claramente avergonzada.

-"Ha sido divertido"-admite

Sobre todo al ver las caras apenadas de su par de amigos durante la junta de ejecutivos de ese día, aunque aun así no puede quitar de su mente ese "Nya" tal vez mañana volvería a verla, sería bueno, para hacer a un lado la monotonía, para distraerse tan solo un poco.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

-"Oye Li sería bueno que ya dejes de estar en las nubes"-escucha la voz de Eriol, parece lejana pero no está del todo seguro.

-"Es que "Nya" ocupa todos sus pensamientos"-ríe Daidouji pícaramente.

La cara se le pone roja mientras niega efusivamente no solo con las manos sino también con la cabeza, el par de pelinegros no hace más que reírse de él y su expresión.

-"_Tonto Hiiraguizawa, ni siquiera sabe que o quien es "Nya" y aun así se burla de mi_"-piensa frunciendo el ceño con cierto enfado –"Ni siquiera saben de que están hablando"-masculla indignado.

-"Bueno, tengo dos opciones, una es que claramente tienes un gato, y la otra… es que has conocido a una mujer que hace "Nya"…"-declara Daidouji con una sonrisita no solo divertida sino también pícara.

-"_Maldita Daidouji, siempre tan observadora_"-piensa mientras desvía la mirada de ellos.

-"Es lo segundo mi querida Tomoyo"-agrega Eriol de nuevo burlándose a costa de él.

-"No les incumbe"-masculló antes de darles la espalda.

-"Vaya, entonces tengo el camino libre para ir en busca de "Nya" e invitarla a salir"-agrega el pelinegro sonriendo con picardía.

En ese momento las ganas de gritar y golpearlo eran tan grandes, que juraba y perjuraba que lo haría le gritaría y lo golpearía hasta matarlo de ser necesario, demasiada burla ya le había hecho, o al menos ese era su plan hasta que vio como su asistente y mejor amiga le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a su socio, así pues, en vez de gritarle y golpearlo hasta la muerte no pudo más que reírse de las caras que su amigo de ojos zafiro y su amiga de mirar amatista ponían.

-"Vamos Tomoyo, solo bromeaba"-lloriqueo Eriol con cara de perro a medio morir y entonces él, la verdad, no hizo más que reírse aun más si le era posible.

-"Lo sé, pero ha sido divertido, además Syaoran no ríe así todo el tiempo"-dijo sonriente la amatista; ok, alguien tenía que premiarla por ser tan observadora.

Así, estando los tres en la oficina del oh gran jefe, mejor conocido como Syaoran Li, el chico de los cabellos color chocolate y la mirada ámbar, que en esos momentos estaba, físicamente ahí, porque en realidad "Nya" seguía dando vueltas en su mente y…

-"_¿Cómo es exactamente que Tomoyo sabe de "Nya"?"-_pensó de inmediato, no recordaba haber hablado con nadie acerca de eso –"Daidouji…"-la llamó para así preguntarle seriamente como es que ella sabía acerca de lo que rondaba en su mente en esos momentos.

-"Te la has pasado balbuceando "Nya" todo el día, incluso en la junta"-comentó ella como si nada, adelantándose a su pregunta.

Por dios, ella leía mentes, ¿Cómo es que siempre sabía lo que le iba a decir? Tenía que ser bruja o algo por el estilo o tal vez era un vampiro como la de del nuevo libro que el tonto de Eriol le había prestado y… ¡Ya! Basta de tonterías, ella siempre conseguía ponerlo paranoico, a sus 20 años de vida jamás había conocido a nadie con esa habilidad, si, tal vez Hiiraguizawa tenía el don de exasperarlo, pero Daidouji… Daidouji en definitiva lo ponía paranoico.

-"Es que eres muy transparente"-dijo ella como si nada, esbozando una ligera sonrisita.

Ya estaba bueno, ella diciendo que él era transparente, debía de ser una especie de broma, él, que solamente con ella y con Hiiraguizawa era capaz de abrirse tan solo un poco y ahora ella le salía con lo de ser transparente, de ningún modo, claro que no, él, Syaoran Li el maestro del engaño no era para nada transparente.

-"Como sea, es tarde, será mejor irnos"-argumentó desviando el tema.

Suponiendo que eso había bastado como para que ambos entendieran que no quería hablar del tema, después de salir y cerrar su oficina se dirigieron al estacionamiento, el día se le había pasado muy rápido, o tal vez era que no se había dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo por andar pensando en ella.

Mientras tanto el veía a Daidouji subir a su porsche amarillo patito, pero la veía sin ver realmente, luego una mano de piel nívea se atraviesa en su campo visual y lo devuelve a la realidad, parpadea algo confundido y entonces la cara de Eriol se atraviesa entre él y Daidouji despidiéndose con la mano.

-"Ya vamos, acordamos que hoy terminaríamos con los balances"-le recordó el joven de ojos zafiro, él tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de rodear su propio auto y de retirar tanto la alarma como el seguro ambos abordaron, casi de inmediato el joven castaño puso en marcha su mercedes de color negro, aunque con el pasar de los minutos y ya lejos de la empresa, no había más que un raro silencio interrumpido tan solo por la música de la radio.

-"Entonces… "Nya" te gusta"-dijo con voz tranquila Eriol.

-"No lo sé, creo que solo es que me ha llamado la atención"-contestó mientras buscaba algún disco para no tener que oír las canciones románticas de la estación de radio, ciertamente esas nunca habían sido sus favoritas.

Apartó la mirada del camino tan solo para buscar con más detalle el CD nuevo que se había comprado, aunque ya que lo había conseguido, este se resbaló de su mano y él se movió apenas un poco más para alcanzarlo, total que no había caído tan lejos y solo era cuestión de estirar un poco más la mano y listo, podría escuchar su CD de "Muse" y así matar el rato, además…

-"¡¡LI CUIDADO!! ¡¡FRENA!!-gritó Hiiraguizawa, aun sin tener bastante claras las cosas regresó la vista al frente y casi por inercia pisó hasta el fondo el freno.

El auto se sacudió con fuerza y luego se quedo quieto, no entendía que había pasado, sabía que no debía de haber apartado la mirada del camino pero solo había sido unos instantes, se volvió hacia su acompañante y él no hacía más que respirar agitado y mantener los ojos bien abiertos, aunque él estaba del mismo modo que el de ojos color zafiro.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-logró articular respirando agitadamente.

-"Es que… había una chica en el camino y…"-explicaba algo alterado –"LA CHICA"-exclamó de repente bajando del auto dando uno que otro tropiezo.

Y él lo imito, casi rezando por no haber matado a nadie, por no haber hecho alguna tontería irreparable por…

-"Nya cosas así solo me pasan a mí"-

Su mente y corazón dieron un extraño vuelco que nunca antes habían dado, ante aquel sonido, ante aquel "Nya", era ella y él había estado a punto de atropellarla con su auto, corrió como pudo hasta el frente del auto y se acercó, ella estaba ahí, sentada en el camino recorriendo con su mirada todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-"Otra vez tu, nya"-masculló algo enfadada –"Es la segunda vez que me caigo por tu culpa"-agregó tratando de ponerse de pie, aunque no lo logró ya que en cuanto lo intentó se fue de nuevo al suelo.

-"¿Está usted bien?"-preguntó la voz aun agitada de Eriol.

-"Nya claro que lo estoy"-contestó ella mirándolo fijamente, de repente el castaño se sintió molesto, molesto de que mirara a su mejor amigo y no a él.

Y precisamente por esa misma molestia fue que se acerco a prisa tan solo para jalarla del brazo y atraerla hacía él ¿Por qué se portaba así? El nunca había hecho tal cosa por nadie, todo lo que tenía era su sarcasmo, su cinismo, ese semblante serio, su un tanto ácido genio y el escudo que usaba para aislarse del mundo, y entonces llegaban ella y su "Nya" a cambiarlo todo.

-"Nya no te he dado permiso de que me toques así"-replicó tratando de zafarse del agarre del joven.

-"Estas herida y has dicho que es mi culpa, lo correcto es que te ayude"-contestó aun si saber porque se tomaba tantas molestias.

-"Mi amigo tiene razón, parece que tu rodilla no ha salido del todo ilesa"-intervino el pelinegro.

-"Me las puedo arreglar yo sola nya"-insistió logrando apartarse al fin del agarre del joven.

Aunque ahora que la veía bien y por segunda vez, estaba reparando en el hecho de que si bien era muy bonita no era tan alta como había creído, más bien, estaba tratando de calcular la diferencia entre sus 1.80mtrs y los… ¿Cuántos eran? ¿1.50? ¿1.55? de ella.

-"No, no, me sentiré más tranquilo si por lo menos nos permites ayudarte con esa lesión"-insistió Eriol.

-"Pero ya es tarde, y además el perro se me ha escapado"-replicó ella y justo cuando creía que se había salido con la suya un par de brazos la levantaron del suelo mientras ella se giraba sorprendida –"Nya ¿Pero que está haciendo?"-chilló asustada.

-"Te sugiero que te quedes callada de aquí en adelante ya que no te dejaré ir hasta que esa rodilla este limpia y bien vendada"-masculló seriamente, aquello de veras que la hizo callar, la expresión en el rostro de él no le gustaba nadita, y hasta le daba cierto miedo.

Y precisamente por eso fue que no replico nada ni se quejo cuando fue depositada suavemente en el asiento trasero del Mercedes Benz negro que casi le cuesta no solo su vida sino también la de su perro.

El perro casi se le había ido al olvido en cuanto sintió el miedo, pero ahora, con el auto en marcha y aquellos dos hombres callados en los asientos delanteros, era que volvía a su mente la huida de su mascota, aunque por experiencia sabía que Jake estaría bien, después de todo siempre hacía lo mismo, desaparecía a veces por días y luego volvía como si nada, no había de que preocuparse o al menos eso había querido pensar hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar y sonar desde el interior de la bolsa trasera de sus shorts blancos con franjitas negras.

Aun así, por un momento pensó en ignorar la llamada, pero pasados unos instantes se decidió a sacar el teléfono y contestar, era mejor no causar el enfado de nadie más.

-"Hola… no… todo bien… nada grave… si, otra vez me caí… a bien, que bueno que Jake sea tan rápido… ¿Yo? Iré en cuanto pueda… no, en serio que estoy bien, solo ha sido un muy pequeño raspón… nya, claro que no… nya está bien yo te aviso… vale nya"-y entonces colgó, como siempre, su hermano loco, celoso y exagerado que no dejaba de acosarla aun si solo se desaparecía cinco minutos de más.

Las preguntas de siempre ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Qué tan grave es? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Seguidas de más comentarios insistentes e incluso paranoicos, al menos le gustaba saber que se interesaba por ella y además el perro había llegado sano y salvo, lo cual era bueno.

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose la trajo al mundo real, en ese momento se sintió tentada a temblar ante la fuerza de esa penetrante mirada ámbar, pero se dijo que tenía que ser firme, tenía que hacerlo.

-"Puedo yo sola gracias"-dijo bajándose a prisa y evitando rozarse con él.

-"¿Y el "Nya" dónde quedo?"-comentó él con cinismo.

¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba a ese hombre? Por la mañana se había portado como todo un caballero y ahora la trataba como una plasta o como si le perteneciera y eso le diera derecho a disponer de ella como quisiera, aquello le molestaba.

-"Nya ¿Feliz?"-masculló pasándolo de largo para situarse al lado del ojizafiro que a simple vista parecía menos complicado que el otro.

-"Mucho, gracias"-murmuró detrás suyo, ya y de repente daba las gracias, debía de estar loco.

Pero no quedaba de otra, paso de largo a ambos, tanto a su amigo como a "Nya" hasta llegar al ascensor que los llevaría hasta el piso donde su departamento se encontraba, ciertamente todo había ido de mal en peor desde el preciso instante en que ella pareció más simpática con Eriol que con él y había empeorado en el preciso momento en que la había escuchado hablar por teléfono.

Y tanto en el ascensor como en el pasillo que llevaba a su departamento lo único que hacía era estarse callado escuchando como ella murmuraba constantemente "nya" y Eriol parecía reírse tanto de él como de ella. Abrió la puerta y les dio paso a ambos.

-"Siéntate ahí"-ordenó, aunque no quería que sonara así, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba enojado y sin saber porque.

Ella le miró mal y después de mascullar un enojado "Nya" se dejo caer en el sillón cruzada de brazos y sin mirarle a la cara, oh bien, iban de mal en peor y ahora no sabía cómo componerlo.

-"Yo voy a por algo a la cocina"-dijo Eriol, claramente con toda la intención de dejarlos solos a que arreglaran sus cosas.

El por su parte se dio la vuelta y se fue al sanitario en busca del botiquín médico, una vez que lo tuvo, regresó a la sala, aun no habían señas de su amigo, supuso que querría darles privacidad ¿Privacidad para qué? Reflexionó mientras de mala gana dejaba el botiquín en la mesita de centro y comenzaba a revolverlo en busca de material de curación y vendas.

Ella por su parte fingía no mirarlo, lo que estaba haciendo simplemente estaba en lo más alto de la escala de mal, no se suponía que fuera así en lo absoluto, ella simplemente no debería estar ahí, o no al menos en ese momento.

La sensación de ardor la trajo al mundo real, él limpiaba la herida de su rodilla con esa cosa que siempre la molestaba.

-"Nya arde"-chilló –"Sóplala me arde nya"-chilló moviendo su mano abanicando su herida, él masculló algo que no entendió y entonces sopló la sensación de su aliento cálido contra su piel la hizo sonrojar, no se suponía que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Y mientras él le vendaba la rodilla ella no podía apartar la mirada, las cosas cada vez iban peor, tenía que irse de ahí, no podría hacerlo, no podría hacer nada, todo estaba mal todo.

-"Listo"-murmuró el castaño mientras daba un pequeño golpecito a la lesión ya vendada.

Hasta ese momento no había reparado en el hecho de que el tío estuviera arrodillado en el suelo haciéndose cargo de ella, le recordaba vagamente a su hermano, él igual era así de cuidadoso, solo que su hermano no fruncía el ceño como perro enojado por estar mojado.

Y su hermano no hacía que se perdiera en sus ojos, su hermano no solía intrigarla tan seguido ni deslumbrarla aun cuando estaba enojado, su hermano no la hacía sentir que iba a hiperventilar su hermano no… su hermano no la besaba de ese modo, su hermano ni siquiera la besaba.

Dios ¿Qué estaba haciendo dejándose besar por él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo que en vez de apartarlo lo acerco más? Demonios, tenía que salir de ahí corriendo pero, en lugar de eso le estaba correspondiendo con la misma pasión que el empleaba.

Algo se fue al suelo y se rompió fuera lo que fuera hizo que se separaran, y en el mismo momento que el algo se rompía su móvil había comenzado a sonar de nuevo, por inercia lo aparto más de sí y se levantó sacando su teléfono.

-"Lo siento… no sabía que interrumpía"-confesó el pelinegro mientras recogía del suelo lo que debían ser restos de vasos de cristal.

Pero a ella poco o nada le importaba, había cometido un terrible error, todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, casi con la mano temblándole abrió su móvil para contestar y dejo que la voz del otro lado de la línea le hablara al oído.

-"Nya te dije que no usarás el maldito GPS conmigo hermano"-gruño molesta al teléfono, aunque igualmente agradecida de que su hermano la sacara del problema de ese modo tan oportuno –"Tengo que irme Nya, mi hermano ha venido por mi"-dijo antes de huir corriendo del lugar.

Ella desapareció por la puerta ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿En qué estaba pensando al besarla así nada más? Así de confundido como estaba no pudo más que ir donde Eriol y ayudarle con lo que había tirado.

-"Menudo susto que me has pegado, no creí que fueras tan rápido"-murmuró el ojizafiro.

-"No fue mi intención hacerlo, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice"-contestó mientras ponía unos trozos de cristal en la bandeja donde antes habían estado los vasos.

-"Lo has hecho porque "Nya" te gusta, en hora buena, ya te hacía falta ir tras una falda, comenzaba a creer que eras gay"-comentó sonriente Eriol.

Los colores se le fueron de la cara, ahora sí que lo iba a matar por hacer comentarios tan idiotas como ese, si, lo mataría y luego inventaría algo bueno para justificar su desaparición, claro que sí, pero en lugar de eso…

-"Su nombre no es "Nya" es Hanna"-murmuró, a bonita hora se le acordaba, se dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con intención de escaparse directo a la cocina para no escuchar más las bobadas de Eriol.

**Fin del capítulo I**

Habiendo pensado que lo mejor para el fic y para mí era hacer esto –puesto que no quiero que odien a ninguna otra OSC como le paso a la chica del conejo- he puesto a mi personaje, a eso me refería con que si van a odiar a alguien que sea a mi n.n

Agradecimientos a:

**Aridark **–gracias, aunque estuvo chiquito- **Joshua Y. Darko** –che hablador- **Mayra** –ya no me regañes- **Marisaki **–gracias nee-sama n.n- **Lorena** –seh yo bien trágica que soy xD- **Hannako-loveless **–cada viernes si me es posible- **Alexis Mattews** –Oh cuñado eres un amor (milagro que usas tu segundo nombre) nOn-

La petición es la misma, si quieren que continúe tienen que dejar reviews de lo contrario la historia se elimina y se quedan sin un romance SxS más uno muy bueno muajajajajaja nOn

Escuchando: _"Le Balcon" _de Damien Sargue y Cécilia Cara.

CD: Romeo & Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour


	3. Encuentro Planeado

**Escuchando: **"Rondo" de ON; OF del CD: Rinne Rondo

Bien, por fin obtuve el termino adecuado es OOC –other original character- entonces, a las personas que no les pareció la aparición de mi personaje, mil y un disculpas, no se preocupen, dos capítulos más y empezamos con el SxS nOn

Sin más que decir, disfruten del capi, -si pueden -

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

**Encuentro Planeado**

Iban en total silencio, la verdad no se esperaba eso, por lo general su hermano no paraba de hablar, más bien de interrogarla, pero esta noche, esta noche tan solo la había mirado y alzándola como si no pesara nada la llevó hasta el asiento del copiloto de su auto, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y luego se fue al asiento del conductor, puso todo en orden y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche se alejaron de esa zona en silencio, aun no se lo creía.

-"Nya ¿Te pasa algo?"-cuestionó incomoda por el silencio.

-"No, todo bien nya"-contestó el joven de cabellos pelirrojos mientras apretaba el volante, clara muestra de que no todo estaba bien y pauta perfecta como para que ella adivinara lo que pasaba.

-"Así que tu y mi cuñado han discutido de nuevo ¿nya?"-afirmó mientras jugaba con su celular.

-"Te agradecería que no habláramos de eso"-murmuró, sus ojos obsidiana fijos en el camino.

Entonces el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, un silencio que no se terminó ni cuando llegaron a casa, menos cuando su hermano de nuevo la levantó en brazos, quería quejarse y decirle que podía caminar a la perfección, pero por cómo veía a su hermano, parecía que en esos momentos él necesitaba saber y sentir que tenía a alguien cerca.

Incluso cuando la dejó sobre la blanda superficie de su cama, lo hizo en silencio, por un momento pareció que diría algo pero luego no pasó nada, ella como siempre tenía que animarlo a hablar.

-"Anda, solo suéltalo nya"-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-"Es que él sigue negándose a aceptar esa beca"-confesó por fin dejándose caer a un lado de ella en la cama.

-"Y tú le has insistido"-aquello no fue una pregunta, fue una rotunda afirmación, él desvió sus obsidianas de ella –"Lo comprendo, ha de creer que lo único que quieres es deshacerte de él nya"-agregó mirando con gesto ausente el techo.

-"Nya no lo había visto de ese modo"-murmuró también mirando el techo.

-"He ahí su problema, solo hazle saber que no es que no lo quieras, sino que solo quieres lo que es mejor para él nya"-vaya en ese momento se había sentido tan sabia, ella que no tenía prácticamente ninguna experiencia en situaciones amorosas le estaba dando consejos a su hermano mayor.

-"Lo tomaré en cuenta"-eso significaba gracias –"¿Quieres algo nya?"-cuestionó levantándose mientras le revolvía su rojo cabello.

-"Pues… quisiera hablar con Marisaki"-sí, eso era lo que quería, hablar con la única persona que sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, hablar con la persona con quien lo había planeado todo.

Ahora tendrían que ver como reparar los errores que ella por su torpeza había cometido, la verdad no había sido su intención, pero es que todo había pasado tan rápido, se dijo mientras rozaba con los dedos sus labios, se suponía que no debía arriesgarse de ese modo, se suponía que…

-"Así que… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"-cuestionó muy cerca de ella la voz de su hermana, tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar ni mucho menos había detectado el momento en que su hermana se unió a ella en la cama.

-"Se ha ido todo al traste"-confesó con culpa.

-"Ay no pero ¿Cómo?"-exclamó desconcertada su pelirroja hermana mayor.

-"Pues es que yo…"-la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo explicarle a su hermana lo que había pasado -"Ya he hecho contacto nya"-finalizó suspirando desanimada.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no fue lo que planeamos"-brincó la joven.

-"No fue mi intención"-se defendió ella –"Esta mañana estaba investigando el perímetro de acción y me lo he chocado, incluso me tiró al suelo nya"-exclamó desesperada, de verdad que lo que menos quería era hacer aquello.

-"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Se suponía que te teñiríamos el pelo y todo el circo"-agregó, de verdad que eso iba para mal.

-"Lo sé, y te dije que no quería nada de eso, me costó demasiado quedar así"-por supuesto que le había costado, dos duros y arduos años sin descanso para alcanzar la apariencia que tenía ahora y le salían con que tenía que cambiarla –"Pero él se ha quedado prendado de mí, eso era lo que queríamos ¿no?"-agregó en su defensa.

Aquello se había oído tan ruin y no es que ella quisiera hacerlo, era más bien que estaba obligada a ello, era su deber con la familia y con todas las personas que dependían de ellos.

-"Le has dicho tu nombre"-oh, oh, aquello no era una pregunta, era por supuesto una afirmación, ella asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza.

-"Si y no"-su hermana la miró sin comprender –"No le dije mi apellido"-por supuesto que no, no cometería doble error.

-"De todos modos te reconocerá"-argumento la joven, de ningún modo, ya que seguramente él nunca se había fijado en ella en el pasado.

-"Los tíos de su tipo jamás se fijan en las tías llenitas y con aparatos de ortodoncia"-punto a su favor, dos años en la sombras y había conseguido ser una tía sexy, pero eso solo había pasado por su esmero y esfuerzo, nada de cirugías ni tonterías.

-"Puede que tengas razón, pero por si acaso será mejor que te pienses un apellido falso"-admitió al fin, ya relajada.

-"Ya está hecho, los papeles estarán listos mañana, desde mañana seré Hanna D'Arc"-explicó, la otra joven enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas –"Ha sido idea de Scott"-agregó, y era verdad, su amigo le había inventado un buen apellido, uno que no la hacía sentir tan alejada del verdadero.

Para ella, ser una Darko había sido un orgullo desde siempre, siendo la tercera hija del matrimonio conformado por Farielle y Romeo, había crecido rodeada solo de esplendor pese a su apariencia, sus padres siempre habían sido tan atentos con ella, bueno, no solo con ella, también con sus otros cuatro hermanos, pero claro estaba que así como su hermano mayor tenía una conexión especial con su madre, ella tenía una con su padre.

Y era precisamente por eso que le había extrañado, luego de la desaparición de su padre, hacía ya dos años, que el más desesperado por encontrarlo fuera su hermano, había sido extraño hasta el momento en que ella entendió que no era por él, sino más bien era porque bajo esa apariencia decidida a prosperar y bajo esa sonrisa fuerte, su madre sufría la falta.

-"El nuevo detective…"-comenzó sin saber si de verdad quería terminar la oración esta vez.

-"Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado"-le cortó su hermana, aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

En todo ese tiempo y tal como lo estipulaban las capitulaciones hechas por su padre, ella se había hecho cargo de todo, desde las sombras pero, lo había hecho, su error había consistido claro está, en hacer caso a su hermano y dejarle embarcarse en toda una empresa para buscar a su padre, si estaban donde estaban era por eso, si estaban a punto de irse a la bancarrota era por eso, y ella, como nueva jefa de la familia tenía por obligación evitarlo.

Pero las deudas ya eran tan grandes y el acreedor era el mismo, la amenaza había sido bastante certera, ellos lo perderían todo, o al menos ese había sido el panorama hasta que su verdugo había pedido a cambio de la cancelación de la deuda y la entrega de todo aquello que probara su existencia, un pez mucho más jugoso que su pequeña empresa familiar.

Y ellas dos, tanto Marisaki como ella, a espaldas de Joshua, de Eydrian de Yasha e incluso de la misma Farielle, habían aceptado, a sabiendas de que en cuanto aquello fuera descubierto estarían en serios problemas, pero rogaban por la comprensión, sí, claro que sí.

-"Tal vez se escuche estúpido que lo diga ahora pero… no quiero hacerlo"-advirtió apretando los parpados –"Él es inocente y no deseo lastimarle"-dijo mientras se mesaba la sien.

-"¿Qué ha cambiado?"-no esperaba menos de su hermana, ella siempre tan perceptiva, como si lo supiera todo y en todo momento.

-"Es que lo he visto de nuevo esta noche, estuve en su departamento"-la cara que Marisaki puso no tenía descripción alguna aunque estaba claro que no entendía cómo es que ella había llegado hasta allá –"Hoy cuando paseaba a Jake casi me atropella con su auto, por el susto Jake me tiró al suelo y me raspé la rodilla"-narró señalando su lesión.

-"Y después en su departamento él te ha besado"-

Dios, como odiaba que su hermana le hiciera eso, que la leyera como si fuese total y completamente transparente, aunque tal vez lo fuera, pero solo con su familia, la cosa fue que sin poder evitarlo se llevó una de sus almohadas contra su rostro y empezó a maullar de pura frustración contra la superficie blandita.

-"Me supongo que besa bien"-agregó pícaramente la joven.

-"Nya nya ya cállate Marisaki"-chilló contra la almohada.

-"Entiendo porque estas confundida pero, es la única solución que tenemos"-dijo suspirando con cierta tristeza.

Después de todo su hermana, a los veintitrés años de edad, con su larga cabellera rojiza y los mismos ojos obsidiana característicos su familia, con su tez nívea y suave al tacto, pero sobre todo con su perfecta silueta, no la había pasado tan bien como cualquiera se podría pensar, Marisaki había sido la encargada de recorrer el mundo en busca de su padre, mientras tanto ella había tratado de mantener todo bajo control con Joshua como su vocero, aunque de nada había servido.

Por eso era tan importante que todo resultara bien, aun cuando tuviera que lastimar a un inocente, aun cuando tuviera que robarle el corazón para después hacérselo pedazos, no quería hacerlo, pero tendría que, era su deber salvarlos a todos.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Ni siquiera sabía del todo el porqué estaba de nuevo en el mismo parque, recorriendo con la mirada a cada persona, más bien a cada chica, que pasara frente o cerca de él, claramente buscándola, su mejor amigo había recomendado que si la volvía a ver lo mejor era que primero se disculpara por su mala actitud y luego, ya entrados un poco en confianza se disculpara por supuesto, por el beso que le había robado, aunque igual, ella le había correspondido así que no se tenía del todo la culpa.

El problema era que ella no aparecía y ya llevaba toda la mañana ahí, ¡Sí! Se había tomado la mañana tan solo para esperarla y entonces ella no daba ni señas de vida, eso era todo, seguro no la volvería a ver y eso seguro que sería lo mejor para todos, bueno, más bien para él, se levantó de la banca, tomó su chaqueta y se dio la vuelta algo enojado y fastidiado por las horas que se había pasado ahí en vano.

Y en el justo instante en que se dio la vuelta ella apareció bajo el arco de entrada del parque, como una aparición mágica, como una diosa, él que nunca había visto a nadie de ese modo ni mucho menos pensado en alguien así, lo hacía con ella, analizándola de nuevo, desde sus pequeñas ballerinas negras sin tacón y sujetas a sus pantorrillas con listones negros, la venda blanca en su rodilla, pasando por los shorts negros, siguiendo por la ajustada blusita verde sin mangas y luego a su rostro de mejillas rosadas, con la mirada color obsidiana aparentemente perdida en algo cercano al suelo, un perro, cayó en la cuenta en cuanto vio al enorme y lobuno animal de pelaje castaño rojizo y ojos azules, raro perro, se dijo mientras casualmente emprendía camino hacía esa dirección.

-"Parece que a la gatita ya no le duele la pata"-murmuró con cierto cinismo al pasar por su lado, ella pareció resoplar con cierta molestia.

-"Pues parece que el perrito pervertido sigue levantándose con la pata equivocada nya"-masculló ella, el comentario le hizo reír.

Ahí iba de nuevo, directito al infierno, sin saberlo, pero ahí iba, sin saber que tanto ella como su querida hermana habían planeado con lujo de detalle cómo sería su encuentro, sin saber como ella secretamente planeaba su destrucción, queriendo sin querer.

-"Me supongo pues, que ese humor ha de ser por falta de alimento, la gatita se ve tan desnutrida"-agregó con un fingido tono inocente.

-"El perrito en cambio se ve algo pasadito de peso"-contraataco ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Podría ser, pero aun así el perrito tiene la intención de invitar a la gatita a comer algo delicioso"-dijo esbozando su mejor sonrisa de Casanova, siempre le había parecido que daba resultado.

¿Dónde había quedado eso de que se iba a disculpar y a serenarse? En el escusado seguramente, tal vez incluso en el caño o peor, en el drenaje, ya muy lejos de él.

-"Nya la gatita accede a ir solo si su gallardo guardián va con ella"-contestó ella mientras se inclinada a acariciar al perro, eso sin apartar sus orbes color obsidiana de las ámbar de él.

-"El guardián puede ir siempre y cuando se esté quieto y no ataque al perrito, después de todo este solo está velando por la buena salud de la gatita"-afirmó tratando de acariciar al perro, aunque se abstuvo en cuanto vio la mirada casi asesina que el can le dirigía.

-"¿Y en qué clase de lugar dejarían pasar a Jake?"-indagó ella de repente.

-"Mi muy estimada gatita, mientras estés con este perrito, Jake puede entrar a donde sea"-contestó sonriendo altivo, si había algo que su dinero podía conseguir eso era eliminar cualquier obstáculo de su camino.

Ahora si olvidándose por completo de las disculpas y las explicaciones, pero sobre todo, olvidándose de la culpa, ambos salieron del parque caminando uno al lado del otro para después volverse un par más de peatones en las abarrotadas calles de Tokio.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Un par de horas más tarde ambos se encontraban en la terraza al aire libre de un restaurante, resguardados del sol por un gran y blanco paraguas que hacia juego con todo el mobiliario del lugar, ya que tanto la mesa como las sillas que ocupaban eran del mismo color.

-"Así que resultaste ser vegetariana"-dijo de repente el joven peli castaño, obviamente señalando con la mirada la ensalada que ella estaba comiendo.

-"Yo no le veo nada de malo"-argumentó ella dejando a un lado el tenedor –"Además tiene pollo"-agregó en su defensa, porque el pollo también era considerado como carne ¿no?

-"No dije que tuviera algo de malo, solo hacía una observación"-replicó, hacía como 15 minutos que se había acabado su hamburguesa con patatas fritas y soda y ella seguía con la mentada ensalada –"Comes muy lento"-agregó fastidiado.

-"Es porque yo sí pruebo a que sabe la comida, no solo la aspiro y ya"-chistó rolando la mirada.

Por el bien de ambos lo mejor había sido dejar de lado lo de "gatita" y "perrito" ya que la gente se les había quedado mirando raro ante su extraña conversación, sobre todo un trío de ancianitas que se quedaron pálidas al escuchar como él la llamaba de un modo tan insinuante y ella le contestaba del mismo modo, y además, al perro lo trataban como al único humano de los tres.

-"Por cierto… ¿Qué no deberías estar en la secundaria o algo así?"-cuestionó de repente, desviando por supuesto, el tema.

-"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"-indagó ella distraída –"Hoy ha sido mi día libre en la universidad"-explicó aun distraída.

-"¿Tu en la universidad?"-

Y entonces a ella le cayó el veinte de lo que él decía, se sintió furiosa, de nuevo alguien la juzgaba por su estatura ¿Cuándo demonios la dejarían en paz con lo mismo?

-"¡¡Tengo 20 años!!"-le gritó con furia –"¿Cuántos has creído que tengo eh? ¿12? ¿13? ¿14 tal vez?"-continuo –"Nya esto es absurdo, tú eres un completo idiota y yo me largo de aquí"-gruño levantándose de golpe, desató la correa de su perro y salió dando zancadas del lugar.

Sabía que todo aquello era un error, jamás debió de haber aceptado ser la carnada, él solo la veía como una niña pequeña, igual que todos, igual que siempre, nada había cambiado, los ojos le escocían y quiso llorar, pero en lugar de eso parpadeo frenéticamente con tal de evitarlo, el tiempo que había invertido en llegar de vuelta al parque había sido nada comparado con el que le tomo llegar al tonto restaurante.

Se sentó en una de las bancas apartada de la vista de los transeúntes e hizo subir a su perro a su lado antes de abrazarlo fuerte y ocultar el rostro en el espeso pelaje castaño rojizo de su muy querido guardián, Jake siempre le sería leal, cuando había regresado a casa después de esos dos años, Jake había sido el primero en reconocerla y ella le estaba muy agradecida por no dejarla sola en los momentos en que más necesitaba de alguien.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

En el momento en que la encontró ahí, sentada hecha un ovillo y abrazándose al perro notoriamente más grande que ella, se sintió terriblemente culpable, pero es que él no tenía ni idea, al verla de ese tamaño lo primero que pensó es que era muy joven, y ahora le salía con que era de la misma edad que él, bueno, al menos ya no se sentía como un asalta cunas por lo del beso.

-"Si de algo sirve, siento lo que dije"-murmuró frente a ella, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo –"Ok, ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme si te lo compenso?"-preguntó dubitativo, ella apenas si le miró apartándose tan solo un poco del perro.

-"Con helado de cereza"-murmuró mirándolo fijamente.

-"Me supongo es tu sabor favorito"-dijo ya un tanto más relajado por haber obtenido una respuesta de parte de ella.

-"No, mi favorito es el de kalúa"-aclaró mientras acariciaba la espalda de Jake.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Entraron a la pequeña heladería siendo seguidos por las miradas de los comensales en el interior, la razón, simplemente ellos, el perro enorme, la chica pequeña y el joven apuesto, probablemente lo más anormal que varios de los presentes habían visto en mucho rato.

Se acomodaron en una mesa para dos vacía y ella ató la correa del su perro a la silla en la que estaba sentada, no pasaron ni dos minutos a solas cuando una mesera se acercó a ellos con expresión de miedo al tener que pasar junto al gran canino que simplemente descansaba la cabeza sobre sus cruzadas patas delanteras. La chica puso los menús sobre la mesa y retrocedió una distancia prudente del gallardo guardián de la pelirroja.

-"De Chocolate"-pidió el castaño sin siquiera mirar el menú.

Ella por su parte se replanteo acerca del helado de cereza y comenzó a mirar los diferentes sabores, la mayoría eran de cosas que sencillamente no le gustaban, o al menos no en helado.

-"Nya… quiero que sea uno combinado de kalúa, cereza y manzana"-decidió por fin, después de todo tenía tiempo que no comía un buen helado. La mesera anotó sus pedidos, retiró los menús y huyó por fin del alcance del perro.

-"Mucho dulce puede hacerte daño"-advirtió el joven de ojos ámbar mientras sonreía con cierta burla.

-"Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte nya"-contestó ella como si nada.

-"Si tu lo dices"-contestó el castaño, en realidad lo que quería hacer, ahora sí, era disculparse por lo del beso y por haberla tratado como nabo el día que casi la atropellaba, o sea, la noche anterior.

-"Nya y también adivino cosas"-afirmó ella sonriendo levemente.

-"¿Cómo qué?"-cuestionó él ciertamente más interesado que antes en la presente conversación.

-"Como que tu sabor favorito es el chocolate"-dijo entrecerrando los ojos como fingiendo estar viendo el futuro, el castaño se río ante su comentario –"Es en serio, como que pareces de chocolate"-exclamo sonriendo divertida al ver como él enarcaba una ceja por su brillante afirmación.

-"Ya ¿Y qué parte de mi exactamente te hace pensar que parezco de chocolate eh?"-indagó divertido, claramente siguiendo el juego de la chica.

-"Pues… tu cabello"-comenzó ella con gesto inocente y señalándolo –"Me atrevería a decir que tus ojos también"-agregó ahora con una fingida expresión pensativa –"Y tu…"-simplemente no la dejo terminar.

Porque para él en ese momento las palabras sobraban y además ya estaba ciertamente tentado desde hacía un buen rato a callarla de ese modo, estaba tentado desde el preciso instante en que ella hizo alusión al helado de cereza, cereza era el sabor que recordaba de ella la noche anterior, cereza era color de sus labios, labios que una vez más, más bien, por segunda vez, él se tomaba la libertad de degustar, labios ansiosos que le correspondían aunque con un poco de torpeza poniendo en claro la inocencia de la joven.

-"Sal conmigo"-dijo apenas se separo de ella.

-"Ya estoy fuera contigo"-murmuró ella aun con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, sus labios se notaban rojos en hinchados y no pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo.

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero"-murmuró interrumpiendo el beso.

Ese era el momento que ella estaba esperando, aunque había pasado muy rápido y aun estaba asustada, sabía que solo tenía dos opciones, una era huir muy, muy lejos del chico y la otra era aceptar y continuar con el plan aun si no podía negar sentirse demasiado extasiada ante la aparentemente nata habilidad para besar que el chico mostraba.

-"Si, saldré contigo"-contestó en un susurro mirándolo directamente a los ojos, firmando de ese modo su sentencia de muerte, o más bien, despidiéndose de su libertad.

Entonces él la besó de nuevo y ella no se resistió pese a su inexperiencia, fue todo lo contrario, lo acercó más a ella tirando por el cuello de su camisa antes de aferrarse a él por el cuello mientras dejaba que sus dedos jugaran con el cabello de chocolate de él, aun a sabiendas de que muchos en la heladería los miraban, sobre todo las damas que claramente habían perdido su oportunidad al descubrir que ella no era la hermanita del "bombón".

Trató simplemente de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, esos y cualquier otro, simplemente dejó todo en blanco y se entregó fielmente a sus instintos, dejando que los labios expertos de su víctima guiaran a los suyos, a los de la chica inexperta que apenas la noche anterior había recibido su primer beso de la misma persona que ahora repetía su acto solo que esta vez con más empeño.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Su momento romántico había terminado en el preciso instante en que la mesera había llegado y colocado los helados en la mesa, el ruido había sido lo que había atraído su atención y finalmente se separaron, esta vez ambos comieron rápido, en parte porque querían distraerse con algo y en parte porque se morían por salir de ahí lo más aprisa posible para escapar del lugar y por supuesto de las miradas indiscretas de varias de las personas en el local.

Razón por la cual apenas habían acabado su pequeña golosina y después de pagar apresuradamente e incluso dejarse el cambio, ambos salieron corriendo prácticamente y ahora caminaban de la mano por una de las tranquilas calles de Tokio mientras charlaban un poco acerca de sus vidas.

-"Pues apenas si acabo de volver a Japón"-contestó ella a una de las preguntas que él le había formulado.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?"-cuestionó enseguida.

-"Estudio leyes en la universidad y… busco un empleo"-contestó concienzudamente, la segunda parte del plan.

-"¿Cómo de qué?"-quiso saber ciertamente interesado.

-"Trabajo de oficina, es lo único que he hecho"-dijo mirando fijamente a su mascota, seguir con eso era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-"Puedes trabajar para mi empresa"-sugirió de inmediato, inocente al hecho de que aquello era precisamente lo que ella esperaba que le propusiera.

-"Y así podría llevarte café todo el día"-comentó en son de broma.

-"Preferiría el chocolate"-dijo siguiendo su chiste.

-"Y entonces yo podría excusar mi torpeza si se diera el caso de que este se me cayera justo sobre tus preciadas partes"-continuó rolando la mirada con cierto deje de picardía.

-"Yo seguramente te perdonaría casi en seguida pequeña princesa gatuna"-

Entonces, ante la sola alusión a ese sobrenombre el estomago le dio un feo retortijón, solo sus hermanos la llamaban de ese modo, solo ellos la llamaban "princesa" que él lo hiciera le hacía pensar inevitablemente en la razón por la estaba haciendo eso, saliendo con un tío inocente al que no quería hacerle daño pero que sabía que tendría que dañar, todo por su familia.

-"Preferiría que no me llamaras princesa"-dijo abandonando el tono de broma, de otro modo hacer aquello le sería mucho más difícil.

-"Entonces solo serás gatita"-accedió, claramente había captado el momento en que ella se había puesto tensa y eso era precisamente lo que menos quería.

Y si se pensaba las cosas probablemente sería bueno tenerla a su lado, así reasignaría a su mejor amiga como asistente de su socio y así, ambos, tanto Hiiraguizawa como Daidouji estarían más juntos y felices mientras que el pasaría tiempo con su gatuna novia.

Estaban yendo bastante rápido, a este paso podría llegar la ocasión en que ella tuviera que hacer algo que no fuera de su agrado, algo que simplemente se negaba a hacer, podría permitir que jugara un poco más con ella, pero si las cosas seguían como iban no estaba del todo segura de que pudiese mantener el control de todo, después de todo no le había costado nada entender que el parecía tener un efecto sobre ella que la hacía actuar bajo la voluntad de él, simplemente estaba rogando por lograr mantener el control, por no salir demasiado lastimada cuando todo terminara, y rogaba igual porque cuando todo terminara él la perdonara, quería pensar que solo estaba siendo un capricho más y que aquello no lo lastimaría.

En resumidas cuentas, ambos, uno aparte del otro estaban siendo optimistas ante su futuro.

**Fin del capítulo II**

Muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo les recuerdo a los y las que les este pateando el hígado la existencia de mi personaje, dos capítulos más… sean pacientes, de verdad lo vale n.n espero pues les haya gustado aunque sea tantito, y bueno, si me centré más en un principio en ella fue precisamente porque quiero que vean las dos caras de la moneda, no solo que la odien y ya está.

Después de todo… probablemente en su lugar algunos nos veríamos obligados a hacer lo mismo…

En fin, los agradecimientos esta vez van para:

**Aridark –** pues, por lo de la personalidad, es que así soy yo bien boba a veces xD, con respecto a Saku, sip, un poco jurjurjur 9w9- **Sasha Kinoli- **Ya dije, dos capítulos más, ¿Qué tienes en contra de las personas con personalidades gatunas 9.9? ¿No te caigo bien por Syaoran o por mi 9.9?- **Alexis Mattews- **Cuñado nOn está bien, yo se que ni a ti ni a tu prometido les viene en gracia que haga eso, pero no hay de otra y además el Nya no podía faltar, tu sabes, soy la princesa gatuna xD- **Joshua Y. Darko- **Yo sé que no te iba a gustar el final, obvio, pero ya deberías mantener controlados tus celos hermano, es solo un fic n.n y si, tienes toda la razón, son nuestros "Nyas" jajajajaja xD y además tu sabes cuan creativa soy yo, no sé porque te sorprende la frasecita xD, por Tomoyo y Eriol… pues, tu sabes que ellos dos se prestan a eso, por tu cuñado, sip, también se presta para eso xD- **Ifanycka- ** gracias por decir que la historia es interesante nOn y por decir que la vas a seguir, espero más reviews tuyos n.n-

Eso es todo, recuerden, si quieren que siga dejen reviews, sino, la elimino n.n –los de esta semana fueron menos la historia ta en peligro, (los de mi hermano y mi cuñado no cuentan)-


	4. Ilusión de Cuento de Hadas

**Ilusión de Cuento de Hadas**

El día anterior había logrado precisamente lo que se había propuesto ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan mal? Se preguntó mientras caminaba los pocos metros que le faltaban por recorrer para llegar a la oficina de su amigo Scott. Probablemente fuera la sensación de hacer algo ilegal como lo que estaba por hacer, recoger todo un torrente de papeles falsos bien elaborados por su amigo.

De verdad que no quería, ella siendo una estudiante de leyes, era sin duda la persona de la que menos se esperaba una treta como esa, pero no tenía otra opción, se repitió una vez más antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta cerrada y señalada con un solo nombre: Scott Belmont; escrito con letras negras en el vidrio tintado de la puerta, un suspiro más y entonces giró el pomo y empujó suavemente la puerta.

Como era costumbre y, tal y como ocurría cada que visitaba a su mejor amigo, este estaba con los pies calzados en unos zapatos negros sobre el escritorio, y lo más que podía verle era sus típicos pantalones cargos negros, cinturón de cuero y la camiseta color verde; había una taza de café humeante junto a sus pies, seguramente sin azúcar, el preferido de su amigo; su amigo que en esos momentos ocultaba el rostro tras la lap top, adivinó, leyendo las noticias en línea.

-"Nya… Scotty"-llamó en tono inocente.

Unos ojos color avellana la miraron por sobre la computadora, eso para que luego su pelinegro dueño por fin depositara toda la atención en ella, cerró la lap top y le dedicó una sonrisa, vaya que su amigo nunca cambiaría, a pesar de estar en su oficina no dejaba su apariencia despreocupada.

-"Vaya, a la gatita se le ha dado por madrugar"-dijo con una sonrisita divertida, ella se sonrojo apenada por su comentario.

-"Es que… vine por aquello que te pedí nya"-musitó jugueteando con sus dedos, aun pensando en que usar papeles falsos no era del todo buena cosa.

-"Ah sí… lo papeles de la gatita, o más bien los documentos de Hanna D'Arc"-comentó distraídamente mientras extendía la mano hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio para de el sacar un folder color verde y ponerlo frente a la chica.

-"Gracias de nuevo nya… sobre todo por no preguntar"-dijo al fin, eso mientras revisaba los documentos en el folder.

-"Confió en ti, eres mi amiga, además, tu tendrás tus razones para haberme pedido tal favor"-sus ojos color avellana la observaban detenidamente y con calma, si tan solo su amigo supiera lo que iba a hacer, seguro trataría de evitarlo, pero no había modo.

-"Si, lo sé, me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto Scotty nya"-se despidió, eso porque si se quedaba más tiempo existía la posibilidad de sentarse junto a su amigo y soltarle toda la sopa, cosa que de ningún modo podía ni debía hacer.

-"Eso espero, cuídate pequeña y se buena"-correspondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Ella trató de devolver la sonrisa pero en lugar de eso se mordió el labio y miro nerviosa hacia cualquier dirección deteniéndose en la cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda de su amigo, al fin y al cabo, Scott, a sus 25 años tampoco la había pasado del todo bien, recordó antes de salir de ahí y soltar un suspiro desanimado.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Nada más llegar a la empresa se había topado con la mirada de pocos amigos de su ex asistente, se suponía que debía estar feliz por el cambio, no con cara de querer matarlo, no tenía porque estar golpeando contra el suelo impacientemente sus tacones de aguja del número diez, simplemente no tenía porque, además ¿Qué demonios era ese ceño fruncido? Sin duda alguna no le iba a dar las gracias o a decirle lo buen amigo que era.

-"Buenos días"-saludó en cuanto llegó hasta donde ella estaba, la amatista simplemente soltó un bufido y después como salido de la nada le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con un papel enrollado aparentemente solo con ese fin –"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?"-exigió saber mientras se sobaba el golpe, estaba más que claro que su buen humor acumulado durante el fin de semana, se había esfumado con aquel acto.

-"¿Por qué no me habías informado del cambio?"-exclamó la amatista en respuesta.

-"Pensé que te agradaría"-comenzó mirándola serio –"Que estarías mejor junto a Hiiraguizawa ya que ahora se llevan tan bien"-alegó en su defensa.

-"¿Y quién se supone que ocupe mi lugar eh?"-indagó, de nuevo frunciendo el ceño.

-"Buenos días nya"-interrumpió una vocecita.

Al ver como Syaoran volteaba hacia el origen de aquel sonido, estuvo segura de hallar su respuesta, una respuesta que vestía bajo un saco negro de vestir una camisa blanca y una corbata negra y que en lugar de una falda llevaba unos shorts negros, una respuesta que había claramente reemplazado los usuales zapatos de tacón por unas ballerinas con listones negros, menos mal que aparentemente no había olvidado el maletín de trabajo.

-"Buenos días gatita"-contestó el castaño.

Daidouji Tomoyo jamás vislumbró el momento en que su castaño ex jefe se había esfumado de su lado para aparecer frente a la recién llegada y saludarla con no un pequeño beso en la mejilla sino más bien uno leve en los labios, aunque apenas si se apartó, la niña, porque aquello era lo que le parecía, había desviado la mirada casi con pesar aun cuando sus mejillas se mostraban rojas, algo no iba bien, ese sencillo acto había bastado para alertarla, pero fuera lo que fuera ella iba a descubrirlo.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Si bien él estaba feliz con el cambio, su novia parecía no estarlo, y es que durante toda la mañana Tomoyo se había mostrado bastante irritada y a la defensiva y la única excusa que le daba era que estaba enojada con Li por haber hecho tan repentino cambio, aunque él sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no era todo y, finalmente hastiado de ver el ceño fruncido de su querida flor de ciruela, se decidió a encararla.

-"Quiero saber qué es exactamente lo que te tiene así"-dijo serió, la amatista apenas si le miró y de nuevo volvió su vista a las hojas de balances que estaba revisando, se dijo entonces que sería paciente, ella hablaría, se repitió mentalmente mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz algo frustrado.

-"Es esa niña"-pronunció al fin Tomoyo, ahora sí que él no comprendía exactamente qué era lo que podría tener la nueva novia de su mejor amigo que fuera lo que molestaba de ese modo a la amatista. –"Hay algo raro en ella, tengo el presentimiento de que oculta algo realmente malo y necesito saber que es antes de que sea tarde"-explicó, vaya, ahora sí que lo había entendido.

-"En cierto modo tienes razón"-correspondió luego de unos momentos –"Pero solo podemos estar atentos, no me gustaría interrumpir ahora que Syaoran se ve tan feliz"-concluyó.

-"Ella no es la indicada, lo sé"-dijo la amatista soltando un suspiro.

-"Si te hace estar más tranquila entre los dos podríamos vigilarla"-sugirió, todo para que su querida Tomoyo se relajara, ella asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa, listo, eso había sido todo.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Al atardecer se tomó la molestia de pasar por la oficina de su mejor amigo, y eso solo porque después de horas y horas de esperar, las hojas de los balances que le correspondían al castaño nunca habían hecho aparición por su sitio.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio antes de detenerse frente a la puerta cerrada del Li y darle un par de toques a la puerta con sus níveos nudillos, después simplemente giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta para abrir y, al hacerlo, topándose con la nada grata sorpresa de que su mejor amigo estaba sentado en su silla riendo como tonto mientras miraba embelesado a su nueva asistente que, por cierto, estaba sentada en el escritorio meciendo las piernas en el aire como si se tratase de lo que parecía, una niña pequeña.

-"¿Y los balances?"-cuestionó al fin, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

-"Oh lo siento Daidouji, estábamos tan entretenidos que olvidé por completo enviártelos"-contestó el castaño, ella ni lo miró, en cambio le dedico una mirada punzante a la "niña"

Y ella simplemente se la devolvió justo antes de bajarse con un saltito del escritorio y tomar la carpeta negra sobre él para luego caminar hacia ella con paso tranquilo y seguro, sin retirar la mirada de la suya, claramente enfrentándola.

-"Aquí tienes"-dijo depositando la carpeta en su mano, ella la tomó por instinto, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, en definitiva tenía que vigilar a esa niña, cada vez estaba más convencida de que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Una vez más mentalmente se preguntó la razón exacta por la cual estaba haciendo aquello, siguiendo a hurtadillas a la nueva novia de su mejor amigo que nada más salir de la empresa comenzó a alejarse de la zona a pie mientras tarareaba alegremente, de nuevo se repitió que era porque quería mucho a su amigo y además porque buscaba la tranquilidad de Tomoyo además de la propia.

-"Me pregunto si a Jake le gustara la comida enlatada"-dijo ella como ausente, eso justo antes de tropezar con nada y caer al suelo mientras chillaba su ya usual "Nya"

¿Y si el tal Jake era un hombre? Se preguntó, luego de unos instantes casi se pega con la mano en la frente al recordar que unas cuantas noches atrás, cuando la había conocido, se había enterado de que Jake no era más que un perro, casi se ríe de su paranoia, en cambio continuo escurriéndose de esquina en esquina con tal no perderla de vista.

-"Disculpe Srita."-dijo una ancianita llamando la atención de la chica.

-"¿Sucede algo nya?"-preguntó curiosa mientras miraba a la mujer.

-"Hay un hombre justo allá que la está siguiendo desde hace varias calles"-delató la viejecita, justamente señalándolo.

-"Ah, gracias, no se preocupe, es un amigo nya"-contestó sonriendo, luego de eso lo miró divertida y entonces continuó con su camino.

Ya no tenía ni caso que continuara escondiéndose, con la misma salió de detrás del poste de luz donde se mal ocultaba y apuró el paso para alcanzarla y así caminar a su lado.

-"A tu novia no le agrado, creí que a ti sí nya"-musitó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo –"Se que no confían en mí, yo tampoco lo haría si fuese ustedes nya"-luego de eso simplemente echó a correr y lo dejó ahí parado y boquiabierto.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Nada más llegar a casa, a la casa principal de su familia en Japón, corrió a su cuarto y encerró ahí, se tiró sobre su cama y posó su mirada en el techo, odiaba aquello, pronto lo odiaría más, se recordó mentalmente, ya no quería continuar, y eso que apenas si estaba empezando.

-"Hanns…"-llamó alguien a su puerta.

-"Pasa…"-contestó desanimada, su hermana seguro venía a averiguar los progresos de su misión y ella simplemente no quería hablar de ello.

-"¿Encontraste el cuarto de archivos?"-quiso saber Marisaki en cuanto se sentó sobre su cama a su lado, ella soltó un suspiró.

-"Si pero tiene contraseña"-dijo, obviamente nadie dejaría al aire cosas tan importantes.

-"Se que no necesito decírtelo pero, tienes que conseguirla y rápido"-claro que no necesitaba decírselo, se suponía que para eso había entrado a ese lugar, para conseguir ciertos archivos importantes y entregarlos, solo así se saldaría su deuda.

-"Lo sé, en cuanto la consiga arreglaré el momento y saldré de ahí"-se oía sencillo de hacer pero con cierto castaño involucrado de por medio y sobre todo con su par de amigos azabaches, sencillo se convertiría en un martirio.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Durante las siguientes semanas creyó que las cosas mejorarían, por supuesto que aquello fue una tontería de su parte, si bien cada vez se volvía más cercano a su pequeña novia, mientras más cercano se volvía, más huraña Tomoyo se ponía, a lo mejor era cosa de chicas y por eso no se aguantaban, después de todo había notado que tanto Hanna como Tomoyo parecían repelerse peor que los polos iguales de dos imanes.

E igual había notado que su novia pese a su aspecto de calma era todo menos eso, siempre estaba por ahí corriendo o dando de saltos como una niña hiperactiva, sonriéndole ampliamente aunque aun con cierto deje de tristeza que a él no se le escapaba; y cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella, al paso que iba pronto pediría su mano, y eso que ni siquiera conocía nada de su familia.

Aunque volviendo al tema, aquello sería un real problema, no dudaba que ella aceptaría, porque él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él, la cuestión era que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol se pondrían algo locos, más de lo que ya se ponían de por sí, si bueno, Eriol como era de esperarse seguía a la amatista en todas sus redadas contra su pequeña gatita de ojos obsidiana.

-"Hoy estas distraído nya"-murmuró una vocecita en su oído. Recordó entonces que la chica estaba sentada en sus piernas y que segundos, minutos antes tal vez, habían estado demostrándose su gran cariño.

-"Disculpa, traigo un par de cosas de más en la cabeza"-contestó mientras volvía a lo suyo, olisqueando el cuello níveo y con aroma a dulces de su gatita, ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido pero, aun así permaneció quieta dejando que la mimara.

-"Supongo que aun estas tratando de encontrar la fórmula para que Hiiraguizawa y Daidouji me toleren"-dijo acomodándose.

-"Mejor no hablemos de eso"-¿Para qué hablar cuando podían seguir ahí juntos? Levantó el rostro hacia el de ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios como solía hacer últimamente, como pidiendo permiso para besarla.

Y solo era porque últimamente mientras más lejos intentaba llegar más parecía que ella lo apartaba, aunque no era otra cosa que el miedo que ella parecía tener de lo que pudiera pasar, demasiado inocente, se recordó, solo que esta vez su gatita le dio plena autorización en el justo instante en que la sintió sonreír contra su boca.

Entonces todo lo demás sobró, porque solo eran ellos dos, ella aun luchando por mantener el control sobre sus últimamente cambiantes emociones, y él solo enfocado en demostrar cuan enamorado y feliz estaba, dos realidades diferentes en un mismo beso, control y amor, aunque no se podía negar el que ella ya le hubiese tomado algo de cariño pese a todo y, por eso, cada vez le era más difícil detenerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, aun si se sentía atrapada entre sus brazos, aun cuando disfrutara hasta nomás cada roce de sus labios, simplemente tenía que mantenerse lo más centrada que pudiese.

Y era tan triste, le gustaba tanto la manera en que él la mimaba, se esforzaba tanto por tenerle feliz que a ella le parecía doloroso tan solo de verlo, era precisamente esa tristeza y ese dolor lo que el castaño veía en sus ojos.

Aunque en ese instante que compartían, incluso eso pasaba a segundo puesto, porque se entregaba a sus besos lo más que podía, correspondía a cada roce de sus labios, incluso le permitía explorar cada pequeña parte del interior de su boca.

Si bien le gustaba que la tuviera así, aquello no pasaba de eso, un simple sentimiento de placer, nada de amor, pasados los minutos y luego de unos cuantos besos hambrientos, los labios de su castaño novio y jefe se deslizaron de los de ella para posarse en su cuello de piel nívea, adornado por unas peculiares pecas color café y besarlo del mismo modo hambriento pero, todo se terminó en cuanto sintió las manos del joven desabrochar el primer botón de su blusa, con esfuerzo lo apartó de ella y le miró con un rostro sonrojado y una mirada entre asustada y con reproche incluido.

-"Discúlpame"-musitó el castaño tratando de calmar su respiración.

-"No, es mi culpa yo no…"-murmuró con la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas y desviando la mirada.

-"Comprendo, no hay problema"-le cortó, eso justo antes de revolverle el cabello con una mano y sonreírle ampliamente.

Del solo verlo le daba una pena terrible, si bien antes había dicho que solo era cosa de gusto, en realidad también estaba en juego el cariño que ya le tenía, pero incluso eso estaba por acabarse, la semana siguiente todo terminaría, por fin había obtenido lo que le faltaba para salir de ahí, y después de entregar "eso" a su verdugo, huiría lo más lejos posible, muy lejos, con tal de no ver de nuevo a su víctima, aun a sabiendas de que no necesitaría verlo como para sentirse terriblemente culpable, suspiró entonces, faltaba poco para que todo terminara, solo un poco más.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Y entonces el día llegó…

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, las manos le temblaban, bueno, más bien, toda ella temblaba, por lo que iba a hacer, por lo que pasaría después de eso, estaba realmente asustada, y solo quería que todo se terminara de una buena vez, suspiró una vez, dos veces, se ajustó la peluca negra y reacomodó los anteojos de sol que ocultaban su mirada; incluso se había asegurado de vestirse de un modo diferente, pantalones y zapatos de tacón, de ese modo nadie la reconocería, desde luego que no.

Al fin y luego de tomar aire, salió por fin del sanitario, lugar donde se había escondido para cambiarse de ropa. Caminó por los pasillos de la empresa fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía, haciéndose pasar por una más de las agentes de seguridad de la empresa, ese era el modo más fácil de que nadie la pillara.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar entre pasillo y pasillo, llegó a la puerta que buscaba, digitó la combinación de números que componían la contraseña de acceso y sin esperar más, en cuanto escuchó el click de la puerta, entró lo más aprisa que pudo y se sentó frente al computador principal, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios justo antes de que sacara la memoria flash de su bolsillo y la conectara al computador para luego ir digitando todas las contraseñas, una por una para tener acceso total.

Dejó a las máquinas hacer su trabajo, mientras tanto se distrajo en mirarse los zapatos de tacón, odiaba esas cosas, siempre tropezaba y caía, lo peor es que en cuanto saliera del lío tendría que acostumbrarse ya que tomaría total control de la empresa de su familia, eso mientras su padre volvía, si es que volvía.

Un pequeño pitido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, estaba hecho, casi con pesar y sintiéndose torpe y lenta, cerró los archivos y se aseguró de sacar de forma segura el USB, después de todo, si lo sacaba de otra manera y los archivos se dañaban o perdían, entonces todo habría sido en vano, suspiró de nuevo mientras se levantaba y colocaba cuidadosamente todo en orden, después, huyó lo más aprisa que pudo, del mismo modo en que había llegado.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Sentía que la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de su abrigo le pesaba, pero ese era el día, después de tanto pensarlo por fin había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, palmeó una vez más su bolsillo, solo restaba esperar a que ella apareciera en su campo visual de nuevo.

De nuevo porque en lo que iba del día ya la había visto incontables veces pero en todas el valor se le había ido, además, ella parecía nerviosa por algo que él desconocía, quería preguntarle la razón, lo haría después de lo otro, decidió al fin.

Fue entonces que la vio aparecer por uno de los pasillos, el que llevaba justamente a su oficina, se acerco con paso sigiloso y cuidando de no llamar su atención, aunque con lo distraída que ella parecía estar, no significó casi nada de esfuerzo el pasar desapercibido. Tomó una de sus pequeñas y níveas manos y ella se giró algo espantada hacía él.

-"¿Gatita?"-le llamó en tono interrogante, enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas castañas.

-"Yo… no es nada… estaba distraída pensando en cosas para la cena nya"-argumentó desviando la mirada al tiempo que sus mejillas se tintaban de un suave color carmín.

Le dio un rápido y delicado beso en los labios y se preparó para lo que venía a sabiendas de que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol los observaban desde lejos, su par de amigos eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que iba a hacer, pero se dijo que ni siquiera sus miradas reprobatorias le impedirían hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Aun con la pequeña mano de ella en la suya, respiró hondo, tragó saliva y se puso de rodillas al tiempo en que con su mano libre sacaba la cajita de su bolsillo y la abría ante ella. La joven se llevó la mano libre a la boca mientras sus orbes color obsidiana se tornaban cristalinas y su mirada pasaba de él al anillo de oro con un diamante blanco, un anillo perfecto, un novio perfecto, pero nada era real, en ese momento las lágrimas iniciaron su recorrido por sus mejillas y quiso detenerle más estaba paralizada.

-"Hanna D'Arc… ¿Querrías ser mi esposa?"-

Sus palabras solo fueron un eco en sus oídos, el mundo era horrible, y ella se sentía estúpida por haber pensado que solo era un capricho para él, soltó su mano y retrocedió un par de pasos aun incapaz de creer que aquello estaba pasando, sabía la respuesta, tenía que decirla, tenía que decir algo y luego huir, ese era el momento en que todo terminaba, en que sus caminos se separaban.

-"No… no puedo"-fue solo un murmullo pero él lo captó enseguida.

-"¿Por qué?"-fue la única cosa que logró articular mientras se ponía de pie y la mirada fija y detenidamente buscando en ella una razón entendible, no halló ninguna, tan solo podía ver el rostro triste y cubierto de gotas salinas de su… su lo que ahora fuera.

-"Lo siento… no puedo… yo no… renuncio"-dijo al fin, eso para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo huyendo de su campo visual.

Casi por acto reflejo se sacudió la ropa y en silencio entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo, llegó a su silla se dejó caer en ella y en uno de los cajones de su escritorio arrojó con fuerza la caja con el anillo, luego, luego simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, memorizando cada matiz y cada mancha o grumo en la pintura blanca, como si fuese lo más interesante, como si con aquello distrajera a su mente de la sensación que le producía su ahora roto corazón.

¿Qué había salido mal? Se preguntó entonces, sin respuesta, todo parecía estar muy bien, supuso entonces que tenía que ver con aquello que ella no le decía pero que permanecía siempre en sus ojos, tenía que ver con ese signo de tristeza en su mirada.

-"Syaoran abre la puerta"-exigió en tono preocupado Eriol desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"No quiero, vete Eriol, quiero estar solo"-masculló apenas.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que lograra calmar su llanto y poner lo más en orden posible su mente, tan solo lo suficiente para salir de ahí, se levantó como pudo y se sacudió la ropa, salió entonces de su refugió, que había resultado ser la sala de juntas de la empresa, aunque no le importó, aquella era la última vez que estaría en ese lugar.

Había llamado a su hermana hacía unos cuantos minutos, sabía entonces que la esperaba en la puerta, aun así se tomó la molestia de caminar lentamente por los pasillos, con la cabeza baja y la mirada oculta por su rojo cabello, era la última vez que estaría en el edificio.

-"Sabía que solo lo lastimarías"-murmuró en tono mordaz la voz de Tomoyo Daidouji, se equivocaba, ella haría más que solo lastimar su corazón, aun así levantó la cabeza y le encaró.

Error, en el preciso instante en que hizo eso, la mano de la otra joven impactó contra una de sus mejillas con tanta fuerza que le hizo girar el rostro y por instinto se llevó una mano a la zona afectada mientras la sentía arder, el 10% de su mente gritaba que protestara ante tal barbárico acto, el 90% restante no hacía más que repetir una frase `Te lo mereces´. En lugar de decir cualquier cosa, simplemente miró con decisión hacia los orbes amatistas de Tomoyo y sonrió con tristeza.

-"Gracias, esto es menos de lo que me merezco"-musitó, los orbes amatistas se abrieron con sorpresa y su dueña se quedó paralizada mientras la joven de cabellos color fuego pasaba por su lado aun sobándose una de sus mejillas.

Se dio prisa en llegar a la planta baja y de ahí a recepción en donde recogió la caja con sus cosas, concienzudamente había estado sacando poco a poco sus pertenencias, aquella pequeña caja era lo último que quedaba, bueno, tal vez no, aun quedaba un retrato de ella con él, pero eso se había quedado en el escritorio de él, patéticamente ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, acomodó la caja entre sus brazos y salió de ahí, topándose primero con la sonrisa consoladora de su hermana mayor, Marisaki la esperaba en su BMW color negro con la capota puesta, abrió una de las puertas traseras, arrojó la caja con sus pertenencias al interior y luego abordó. Incluso el sonido de la portezuela al cerrarse le hizo daño, supo entonces que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se recuperase del todo de aquello, eso si lograba recuperarse completamente.

-"Hanna…"-llamó la pelirroja mayor en tono consolador.

-"Solo sácame de aquí"-susurró apretando las manos en puños, tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar más.

-"Ya va, solo quiero recordarte que en unas horas tienes que entregar "eso" a ese sujeto"-dijo para luego soltar un cansado suspiro.

Aquella frase sobraba, sabía perfectamente que tenía que ir donde ese sujeto a entregar su parte del trato, por la tarde sus problemas familiares quedarían resueltos, menos mal, algo menos en que pensar, algo menos por lo que atormentarse.

-"Voy a regresar a Londres con mamá"-musitó, y claro que lo haría, para mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Era el colmo, se suponía que solo tendría que ir y dejar "eso" recoger lo que le correspondía y marcharse, en lugar de ello, dejó que la guiarán hacía la oficina de ese sujeto y se sentó a esperar que apareciera, pero pasados 20 minutos ella seguía ahí haciendo el tonto, estrujando la tela de su ropa con ambas manos… estaba realmente harta de aquello.

-"Lamento la demora mi estimada Srita. Darko"-dijo una voz tras ella llamando su atención, mentira, en realidad ese hombre no lo lamentaba, y le pateaba las tripas que se pusiera de hipócrita con ella al llamarla "estimada", se resopló un mechón de su cabello que le obstruía la visión y miró indiferente mientras el hombre tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-"No lo dudo Sr. Wong"-musitó en tono neutro, si ese sujeto iba a ser hipócrita, ella también lo sería.

-"Sobre nuestro asunto…"-comenzó…

-"Le he traído lo que quería, espero usted me entregué lo que yo deseo, tal y como acordamos"-cortó de inmediato, no tenía porque alargar el tema.

-"Siempre al grano, eso es lo que me gusta de usted querida"-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ella sacó de su bolsillo la memoria flash y se la entregó mientras por su parte el hombre le entregó una carpeta de color negro llena de papeles, ella se dispuso a revisar su contenido mientras Wong hacia lo suyo con el contenido de la memoria.

-"Y dígame… ¿Cómo consiguió llegar tan rápido a "estos"?"-cuestionó fingiendo inocencia.

-"Íbamos a casarnos…"-musitó con tristeza mientras se ponía de pie y aferraba contra su pecho la carpeta, el hombre rió de buen grado ante sus palabras.

-"Vaya, es usted toda una pícara Srita. Darko"-comentó entre risas, ella ni siquiera le miró, se mordió su labio inferior y salió de ahí lo más aprisa que pudo.

Había sido todo, se había terminado, su familia estaba a salvo y ella ya no tenía porque volver a ver a Syaoran Li, arreglaría todo en su departamento, sacaría algunas cosas de la casa familiar y en cosa de una semana por fin partiría a Londres, con su madre y sus hermanos pequeños, donde seguramente se sentiría mejor al saber que lo había hecho por ellos, si, seguro estar con ellos le ayudaría en algo.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

Ay Kami, lamento enormemente la tardanza, es que sé que no debería de poner excusas pero, esta vez no tuve de otra, me tocó presentar mis exámenes de la universidad y como van todos juntos, vaya, fue bastante cansado y mi inspiración se vio frustrada por ellos nya… pero ya he vuelto y estoy de vacaciones así que espero que ya todo este mejor nOn

Por otro lado, tal y como prometí, un capítulo más y se acaba el OOC, y en el siguiente, para gusto de muchos, no solo se desharán de "Nya" sino también por fin Sakura y Syaoran se van a encontrar asi pues, voy a comenzar de una vez con el siguiente capítulo…

Nos vemos en el capi V nya n.n


	5. Verdades Que Hieren

**Verdades Que Hieren**

Una semana, ese era el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en su alcoba en el mismo estado, quieto, callado, frustrado, molesto, sin entender nada, perdido, herido… todo en silencio, aun sin creer como pese a todo, pese a cuanto estaba sufriendo aun la amaba, aun quería ver su sonrisa, aun quería escucharla decir "Nya" aun quería reír con ella, `tonto, tonto' repetía su mente una y otra vez.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo dejó asi, seguramente era Eriol o tal vez Tomoyo, llevaban una semana en lo mismo, tratando de sacarlo de su estado depresivo, el móvil sonó de nuevo, no tenía caso, al final y después de terminar la jornada laboral su par de amigos estarían de nuevo tocando a su puerta y el de nuevo se quedaría ahí en silencio.

Otra vez el móvil, se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada y se acomodó sobre su cama, otra llamada y otra y otra y para variar otra… harto de ello sacó la mano de debajo de las sabanas y tomó el molesto aparato para abrirlo y contestar de una buena vez, para mandar a volar a cualquiera de los dos azabaches.

_-"Syaoran… por fin"-_exclamó la voz de Eriol, él soltó un suspiro desanimado antes de pensar en algo que decirle.

-"Déjame en paz Eriol"-musitó al fin.

_-"Esta vez no, tenemos un problema bastante grave y te necesito ahora en la empresa, te necesitamos más bien"-_dijo su amigo con voz seria, supuso entonces que por el tono usado debía de ser real, no le quedaba de otra entonces.

-"Ya va…"-se limitó a contestar antes de colgarle.

De mala gana abandonó su nido para arreglarse un poco y así después dejar por primera vez en una semana su hogar, no se sorprendió al encontrar en la puerta los periódicos de toda la semana, arrojó de modo indiferente la correspondencia al interior de su vivienda y con la misma cerró la puerta.

Aunque en cuanto puso un pie en la empresa, deseo no haber salido de casa nunca, todos trataban de mirarlo discretamente más el se daba cuenta a la perfección de sus miradas, algunas sorprendidas, otras de lástima, otras de tristeza y algunas divertidas, todos ya debían de saber lo que había pasado la semana anterior.

Trató de no prestar atención a eso y se dirigió directo a la sala de juntas donde seguramente Eriol le esperaba. Y en efecto, apenas entró se topó con la mirada seria y preocupada de su socio.

-"¿Cuál es el problema?"-quiso saber sin más, mientras más rápido terminara todo más rápido podría irse.

-"Alguien hurtó todos los archivos y programas que teníamos preparados para el próximo lanzamiento"-soltó mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz y se quitaba los anteojos.

-"¿Cómo?"-fue lo único que logró articular.

-"Todo lo que teníamos fue lanzado al mercado esta mañana por la empresa de Fei Wong Reed"-agregó colocándose de nuevo las gafas, no podía creerlo, seguramente estaba soñando, eso era, de ningún modo Eriol le podía estar diciendo que su empresa estaba a nada de perder millones de dólares, era irreal, una pesadilla.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando"-se atrevió a decir, eso antes de sentarse en la primera silla que alcanzó, estaba seguro que de otro modo iba a terminar en el suelo hiperventilando.

-"Tomoyo fue por los videos de seguridad, espero podamos encontrar al culpable con ellos"-dijo Hiiraguizawa, luego de eso se hizo el silencio.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos la puerta se abrió dando paso a la joven de ojos amatistas que llevaba en las manos unas cuantas cintas de video. Tomoyo pareció sorprendida de ver ahí al castaño, aunque al cabo de unos segundos retomó su caminar hasta llegar a la videocasetera y la TV que su novio ya había preparado, colocó la primera cinta y luego encendió el televisor para después picarle al "play" y tomar asiento al lado de Eriol.

Los tres observaron en silencio, la cinta no estaba en blanco, al menos quien había hecho tan ruin acto no se había ocupado de ello. La habitación en el video estaba vacía, luego de unos instantes alguien entró, a simple vista parecía una de las agentes de seguridad, esa persona tomó asiento frente al computador principal, conectó un USB a la máquina y comenzó a teclear rápido, seguramente las contraseñas.

No podía ser una de las agentes, puesto que ellas no tenían acceso a esos datos, solo ellos tres lo tenían, ellos y… no, desechó la idea al instante, ella simplemente no había hecho eso, la persona en el video movió su largo cabello negro y se pasó una mano por el lado izquierdo de su cuello, luego movió la cabeza dejando ver un cuello de piel clara adornado por pecas de color café, `NO' gritó su mente, no era cierto, no lo era, ella no le había hecho eso, de ningún modo ella no…

-"Syaoran"-llamó la voz de Tomoyo, pero la escuchó lejana, como un eco.

-"Ella no… Ella no me hizo esto"-murmuró absorto, aun con la mirada perdida en la mujer del video.

-"Lo sabía"-se limitó a decir la joven Daidouji, eso antes de sacar su móvil y chasquear la lengua con molestia –"Voy a llamar a la policía"-dijo al fin, entonces reaccionó.

-"¡No! No te atrevas Tomoyo Daidouji"-amenazó poniéndose de pie de golpe, tanto ella con Eriol lo miraron sorprendidos.

-"No pienso dejar las cosas así"-replicó de inmediato la joven.

-"Yo tampoco"-apoyó Eriol, dos contra uno, las cosas empeoraban.

-"Y no va a ser así, se los aseguro, solo dejen que yo resuelva esto"-dijo mirando a ambos, ellos igual lo miraban.

-"No estás siendo razonable"-advirtió Eriol.

-"Yo sé, pero esto es diferente y voy a llegar al fondo"-contestó, eso pareció calmarlos.

-"Bien, pero cuando llegué el momento sabes que tendrá que responder ante sus actos"-aceptó al fin Tomoyo.

El por su parte soltó un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de ahí, iba a ir tras ella, claro que lo haría, tal vez la semana pasada no lo había hecho pero, ahora sí, ahora no era por él, era por todas las personas que saldrían afectadas.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Llegó al departamento de ella, pensó en tocar pero advirtió que la puerta estaba sin seguro, mejor, así no le daría tiempo de escape, abrió y entró en silencio topándose con un par de maletas junto a la puerta, así que iba a huir, bastante bien pensado. Escuchó pasos en la segunda planta del departamento, seguro estaba ultimando los últimos detalles de su huida.

Después de unos segundos la vio aparecer por uno de los pasillos, llevaba unos jeans entubados color negro y una camisa verde esmeralda de mangas cortas, se veía tan linda como siempre, solo que esta vez estaba tratando de evitar pensar en ello.

-"Creí que para este momento ya habrías huido muy lejos"-musitó para llamar su atención, cosa que funcionó, ella soltó algo que llevaba en las manos y lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada –"¿A dónde irás? ¿Francia? ¿Rusia? ¿Estados Unidos? O mejor… ¿Brasil?"-comentó ácidamente.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-se atrevió a cuestionar, le temblaba el labio inferior y se notaba nerviosa.

-"Sé lo que hiciste, pero no sé la razón"-contestó.

-"No voy a decírtela"-advirtió retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-"Deberías, aun no llamo a la policía"-dijo seriamente, mirándola penetrantemente.

-"Vete"-pidió tratando de mantenerse firme, él no se movió –"Vete por favor"-insistió, nada –"¡Vete ya!"-gritó desesperada.

-"No hasta que no me des una respuesta"-replicó.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue reemprender la marcha y subir uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera con la firme idea de acorralarla, ella le miró aterrorizada y se quedó ahí quieta, pero justo cuando él había alcanzado la cima de la escalera ella echó a correr y trato de pasar por su lado, trató porque en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance la atrapó por una de sus muñecas y ella intentó zafarse de su agarre.

-"Dime porque"-exigió subiendo su tono de voz, ella forcejeó más.

-"No tuve otra opción"-contestó aun luchando.

-"Eso no es suficiente"-replicó apretando su agarre, ella maulló con dolor –"¿Acaso no me amabas?"-quiso saber mirándola fijamente, ella se detuvo y lo miró con tristeza.

-"No, yo no te amo… lo siento, no puedo, no pude… y yo no… lo que hice… no quería hacerlo, nunca quise"-soltó, las primeras lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos.

-"Todo fue mentira"-comprendió al fin, eso era lo que veía en su mirada, apretó más su agarre tratando de reprimir lo que sentía, ella forcejeó de nuevo al sentirlo haciéndole daño.

-"¡Sí! Ya déjame ir"-exclamó luchando con todo por soltarse y él la soltó, claro que lo hizo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un "NYA" bastante sorprendido y asustado, volvió su mirada hacia ella, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estiró la mano tratando de alcanzarla pero fue demasiado tarde, se escuchó gritar su nombre, si es que en realidad ese era su nombre, su mirada se perdió en la pequeña figura de ella rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar a la plata baja donde se quedó completamente quieta mientras él se quedaba paralizado en la cima de las escaleras.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, luego voces, luego un par de gritos, estaba paralizado y no encontraba modo de salir de su trance…

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Lo único que estaba pensando era darle una buena sorpresa a su hermana pequeña que, desde hacía unos meses se había mudado a su departamento, y la verdad, además de sorprenderla, quería agradecerle aquel consejo que le había dado, las cosas con su novio se habían calmado gracias a ella.

Y precisamente por esas dos principales razones, y por lo mucho que la extrañaba, era que apenas bajar de su auto en compañía de su novio, corrió al interior del edificio de su hermanita, ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al piso correcto y de ahí corrió por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta que buscaba, metió su llave y después de girarla, abrió la puerta de una sola.

-"¡Sorpresa!"-exclamó a todo pulmón.

Sin respuesta, aquello le pareció por demás extraño, era el día libre de su hermana pequeña, no era su día de salir a hacer las compras y además estaba fuera del horario de trabajo, no había forma de que no estuviera y… su mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar al tiempo que sentía la presencia de su rubio novio tras él; sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, conocía a ese joven, lo que no entendía era qué hacía él en el segundo piso del departamento de su hermana, con la mirada fija en un punto en el suelo, siguió la trayectoria de esa mirada y cuando se detuvo, sintió que la sangre se le helaba e incluso que las fuerzas se le iban.

-"Princesa"-murmuró, sin saber cómo, sus piernas se movieron y corrió hasta la figura quieta de su hermana pequeña.

-"¡No la muevas!"-pidió la voz de su novio.

Al instante siguiente ya lo tenía junto a él analizando detenidamente con la mirada a su gemela, cosas de médicos intuyó al momento.

-"Dame tu chaqueta"-demandó en tono serio y pausado, eso era, claramente su novio había entrado en modo médico, haciéndole caso se quitó su chaqueta negra y se la pasó aprisa para dejarlo trabajar.

Porque a él le tocaba hacer otra cosa, llamar a una ambulancia y luego a la policía, claro que iba a llamar a la policía y…

-"No llames a la policía hasta saber que pasó"-musitó en tono tranquilo el rubio. Ok, hasta en eso tenía razón.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Se sentía realmente extraño, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo contemplando todo lo que estaba pasando; la ambulancia había llegado bastante rápido y después los paramédicos se habían ocupado de la situación; Cuando por fin había recuperado la capacidad de moverse, bajó corriendo las escaleras y trató de acercarse al ajetreo para averiguar algo, aunque bastó la mirada que el tipo pelirrojo le había dirigido como para hacer que permaneciera callado y apartado.

Luego de eso fue el mismo tipo pelirrojo quien había abordado la ambulancia para acompañar a su… lo que ella fuera, el otro tipo, un rubio de ojos verde esmeralda con tez nívea y apariencia aniñada, se le había quedado mirando para luego soltar un suspiro y negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-"Dame tus llaves"-murmuró en tono neutro, entonces el castaño no entendía de qué era lo que hablaba el otro –"Las llaves de tu auto, no puedes conducir así"-explicó luego de soltar otro suspiro.

-"¿Qué?"-musitó sin comprender nada.

-"Creí que querrías ir con ella, sino es así, entonces me voy"-agregó como si nada, con la misma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de ahí.

No supo porque pero en acto reflejo corrió tras él y lo retuvo de un brazo, el rubio se volvió para mirarle y luego de sonreírle levemente, extendió su mano libre, mientras tanto Syaoran sacó las llaves de su auto y las dejó caer sobre la mano del rubio quien después sonrió de un modo más amplio.

Entonces lo soltó, en silencio ambos caminaron hasta donde el mercedes negro del joven Li se encontraba estacionado, el de ojos verdes pareció examinarlo concienzudamente aunque luego simplemente con las llaves retiró los seguros y abordó para luego dedicarle una mirada que indicaba que hiciera lo mismo, e hizo caso, luego el auto se puso en marcha y el silencio continuó reinando en el ambiente. Un silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando al cabo de unos minutos el móvil del castaño comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo abrió para contestar.

_-"¿Syaoran?"-_llamó la voz seria de Eriol, menos mal.

-"Eriol… voy camino al hospital general, los necesito ahí"-dijo en tono ausente, de nuevo sin creer del todo que era lo que estaba pasando, luego, simplemente colgó sin permitirle a su mejor amigo contestar algo.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Al llegar al hospital las cosas perdieron aun más su sentido, porque no supo cómo pero de un momento a otro, de estar sentado en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, ahora entraba corriendo a recepción en donde entre todas las personas ahí distinguió la cabellera pelirroja del tipo que se le hacía conocido pero que no lograba recordar.

Momentos después por uno de los pasillos vio aparecer a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color café, llevaba una bata blanca, un médico, tras él venía una joven de cabellos castaños claros casi dorados y hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, también vestida con una bata médica, parecía concentrada en un block que sostenía.

-"Los familiares de…"-comenzó el hombre, de inmediato su atención regresó a él.

-"Hanna D'Arc"-se escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que el tipo pelirrojo decía.

-"Hanna Darko"-pronunció, y entonces ambos se miraron fijamente.

-"Disculpen…"-llamó el médico, ambos de nuevo le miraron –"Soy el Dr. Kinomoto Touya y ella es mi interna la Dra. Kinomoto Sakura, en cuanto terminemos con los procedimientos ella les informara de la situación"-les explicó en tono neutro.

Después con la misma se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándolos en un silencio bastante incómodo, ninguno se movió, ambos se quedaron ahí parados mirándose de vez en cuando como exigiendo respuestas del otro mientras el rubio los observaba desde una esquina y parecía pensar algo con bastante detenimiento.

-"¡Syaoran!"-llamó la voz de Eriol Hiiraguizawa, el aludido se volvió para mirar a sus dos mejores amigos entrar corriendo y dirigirse justo a donde él y los otros dos estaban.

-"Eriol… Tomoyo…"-musitó en tono quedo cuando ambos llegaron a su lado.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-quiso saber Eriol, mientras trataba de calmar su agitada respiración.

-"Yo…"-trató de decir el castaño.

-"¡Pasó que este imbécil empujó a mi hermana por las escaleras!"-bramó el pelirrojo, ganándose con eso la atención de ambos azabaches e incluso del castaño, el rubio suspiró desanimado antes de caminar hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba y situarse a su lado.

-"¿Tu hermana?"-dijeron a trío Hiiraguizawa, Daidouji y Li, en un tono de que no comprendían absolutamente nada.

-"Si, mi hermana menor, Hanna Darko"-contestó entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a los tres con odio.

-"Pero su nombre es Hanna D'Arc"-replicó Eriol en tono confuso, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego volvió a la normalidad justo antes de mostrarse más molesto que antes.

-"Ese tonto… me la va a pagar"-murmuró por lo bajo antes de sacar de uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono móvil, después de eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí con un caminar que demostrada cuan enfadado estaba.

-"Etto… disculpen… tal vez ahora no sea muy oportuno decirlo pero… soy Alexis Mattews"-dijo el rubio haciendo que los tres lo miraran –"Y… les pido que disculpen el comportamiento de mi…"-se detuvo, pareciendo dudar de lo que iba a decir –"Es que su hermana menor es demasiado importante para él"-dijo al final.

-"Pero esa es la parte que no entendemos"-replicó Tomoyo.

-"Y yo no entiendo cómo es que ustedes tres ahora son cercanos a Hanna-chan"-contestó el rubio, entre los cuatro se miraron con la certidumbre de que ahí había gato encerrado.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más, simplemente y como si lo hubiesen acordado en silencio, se dirigieron a la sala de espera en donde al llegar se encontraron con que el pelirrojo ya estaba sentado ahí jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y con la mirada perdida en su juego. El rubio suspiró por enésima vez antes de caminar hasta él para luego sentarse a su lado y con la misma jalar una de sus manos y entrelazarla con una de las suyas. El pelirrojo lo miró con ojos preocupados y tristes.

-"Hanna-chan va a estar bien, solo tenemos que esperar"-murmuró lo más tranquilo que pudo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de aliento.

Mientras tanto ellos tomaron asiento del otro lado de la sala de espera y de nuevo todo se quedó en silencio. Tuvieron que pasar unas cuantas horas ahí quietos y en silencio justo antes de que apareciera la figura de la Dra. Kinomoto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y la mirada baja. Algo no andaba bien.

-"Hemos terminado"-dijo con voz queda, ellos tuvieron que reunirse en un mismo lugar para escuchar completo el diagnostico –"Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero… hubieron complicaciones y me temo que la paciente entró en un estado de coma"-continuó, para más de uno de los presentes aquello fue como si les estuvieran hablando de su propia muerte –"Existe la posibilidad de que despierte al igual que puede que no lo haga nunca"-dijo, mientras más hablaba más irreal se tornaba la situación para tres de los presentes –"Se tiene que quedar 24hrs en observación y luego vamos a transferirla a una habitación, les avisaremos en cuanto puedan entrar… de verdad que lo siento"-finalizó, luego se dio la vuelta justo después de que sus ojos color esmeralda se detuvieran en un par de ojos color ámbar, y entonces abandonó la sala tal y como había entrado.

-"¡La mataste!"-gritó el pelirrojo apenas si hubo recuperado el hilo de sus pensamientos, eso instantes antes de tratar de saltarle encima al castaño, la cosa se quedó en un vano intento ya que el joven rubio logró retenerlo primero por un brazo y luego por el otro –"¡Suéltame que lo voy a matar!"-gritó forcejeando más no obtuvo lo que quería.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar con odio y furia hacia esos ojos color ámbar y a su dueño sin poder hacer nada más que forcejear. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí y lo único que quería era despertarse y percatarse de que no era más que una pesadilla y que todo estaba bien, el castaño ni se movía y el solo continuaba forcejeando sintiendo como la mirada se le tornaba borrosa, ahí iba, como cuando era un niñato pequeño y se caía en el jardín de la casa, antes de que hiciera lo que iba a hacer dejó su forcejeo y se soltó del agarre de su novio tan solo para después jalarlo de un brazo y salir de ahí con el ya que en cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo sin importarle ya nada se abrazó a su rubio y dejó que las primeras gotas salinas empezaran a recorrer sus mejillas en silencio mientras sentía como su único apoyo en esos momentos trataba de calmarlo.

Y se culpó de todo aquello, porque según su propia lógica, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en ese tiempo que estuvo lejos de su hermana pequeña, la intuición le decía que tenía que ver con él y que quien se tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba era él y solo él.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Apenas si alcanzó el pasillo que daba al almacén se apoyó contra la pared y soltó un muy profundo suspiro, en todos sus años jamás había visto una mirada tan profunda y llena de sentimientos como aquella, sentimientos ocultos en esa gama de colores que iban del ámbar al oro y con aquellas pequeñas motas de color café chocolate que le robaban el aliento. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo se verían esos ojos sin aquel tinte de tristeza sobre ellos? ¿Serían serios? ¿Alegres tal vez? O a lo mejor se verían casi del mismo modo, aun ocultando los misterios del alma de su dueño.

Y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, ella quería saberlo todo sobre esos ojos y su dueño, ella quería hacer suyos los misterios tras la mirada de aquel joven, más antes de todo aquello, deseaba saber su nombre, quería ponerle un nombre a ese rostro tan hechizante, ¿Qué clase de nombre tendría? No lo sabía, más una parte muy en su interior le decía que si no lo averiguaba se volvería loca.

Y ella no podía permitir aquello de ningún modo, después de todo, apenas si estaba comenzando su primer año como interna y con su hermano como su residente, sabía a ciencia cierta que todo aquello sería aun más difícil, pero las horas pasarían y mañana sería otro día y… todo estaría bien, "todo estará bien" se repitió en su mente una vez más la Dra. Kinomoto, eso, justo antes de soltar otro largo suspiro y reemprender la marcha para continuar con su ajetreado día en el hospital.

**Fin del capítulo V**

Gracias por leer, seguramente este primer encuentro no ha sido lo que todos se esperaban pero ya ven, la cosa esta ahí, además, esta vez no me voy a tardar puesto que ya estoy trabajando en el capi VII lo que significa que ya terminé el VI y… gente, ya hay SxS nyajajajajajaja este he estado neceando mucho y con eso como que se prendió mi chispa y estoy escribe que escribe en fin, muchas gracias por leer.

Dejen muchos reviews sino no continuo nOn


	6. Tiempo Congelado

-"…"-arte escrito por mí

_Pensamientos, llamadas._

**Tiempo Congelado…**

El plazo se había terminado, las 24hrs habían pasado, de hecho, ya habían pasado 26, e incluso muy amablemente la Dra. De ojos verdes ya le había informado que podía pasar; y el quería hacerlo, solo que aun no se atrevía, precisamente por eso estaba buscando apoyo en la pared junto a la puerta marcada con el número 313; habitación que en esos momentos estaba siendo ocupada por su pequeña hermana. Cerró los ojos, se quitó las gafas y se masajeó la nariz con frustración. No podía hacerlo, no podía pensar siquiera en soportar la visión que sería su hermanita atrapada en esa cama de hospital… no podía, no quería hacerlo, él no…

-"Joshi…"-llamó una voz muy conocida para él, abrió los ojos y se volvió en esa dirección tan solo para toparse con el semblante preocupado de su hermana mayor.

-"Se que esto es mi culpa"-musitó en tono quedo.

-"No, es mi culpa, yo fui quien la metió en este problema"-confesó con voz triste su hermana.

-"¿Cómo? Yo no… no comprendo"-en esos momentos en su mirada no había más que incertidumbre.

-"Nuestro acreedor insistió en que pagáramos la deuda pero… no teníamos manera, tú estabas en el extranjero y no sabíamos que hacer"-tomó aire y se dispuso a continuar con aquello que se suponía nadie más que los implicados debía de saber nunca –"Ese sujeto nos propuso un trato, si le conseguíamos lo que él quería, a cambio anularía la deuda y nos entregaría todos los documentos que probaran su existencia y… nosotras aceptamos"-

-"¿Qué es exactamente lo que ustedes le dieron?"-se obligó a preguntar, aunque muy en su fuero interno sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-"Nos pidió que le consiguiéramos la información de toda la nueva campaña de los Li"-confesó la joven –"Sabíamos que aquello no sería fácil de conseguir así que… nosotras planeamos que Hanna se acercara a Li Syaoran el tiempo suficiente para obtener lo que buscábamos… no se suponía que esto pasaría, la semana pasada ella entregó nuestra parte del trato… ella no tendría porque estar aquí, se supone que estaría con mamá… ella ni siquiera quería hacerlo"-

Así fue como en murmullos Marisaki Darko contó a su hermano menor lo que ella y la tercera de los hermanos había hecho, y fue así como Joshua Darko se dio cuenta de cuanta culpa tenía en lo que había pasado, esa deuda era su culpa, de nadie más que suya…

-"Yo fui quien contrajo esa deuda"-logró articular, como si en realidad estuviera diciendo "fue mi culpa" en lugar de aquello que había dicho.

La mayor ni siquiera se esmeró en formular una respuesta a eso, simplemente y a pesar de ser más baja que su hermano menor, optó por abrazarlo con fuerza tratando de consolarlo y de obtener consuelo propio para todo aquello, probablemente nunca dejaría de culparse por lo que estaba pasando.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Seis meses más tarde el seguía ahí, igual que el primer día que dejaron pasar visitas, igual que cada día después de ese, aun cuando aquella silla era realmente incomoda, incluso aun cuando todo por lo cual había luchado durante años, más bien, durante toda su vida, se caía en pedazos sin que pareciera tener remedio.

Soltó un suspiro al aire y se aferró una vez más a los recuerdos… los recuerdos que tenía de cómo había descubierto todo el engaño. Ella le había mentido desde el principio, desde la primera vez que se habían visto, incluso se había cambiado el nombre para hacer de su engaño algo perfecto, así pues, ella había resultado ser la heredera de una empresa igual de poderosa que la de él en sus buenos tiempos, aunque después del accidente, el mando de aquella empresa había pasado al hermano de ella, quien no se había limitado en lo absoluto en demostrarle y decirle cuanto lo odiaba y cuanto lo quería muerto, y eso que solo se habían visto y hablado un par de veces luego de aquella fatídica noche.

-"Sé que todo sería mucho más fácil si despertaras"-murmuró rompiendo el frágil silencio de la habitación 313.

Un murmullo que nadie contestó, ahí solo en la oscuridad de esa habitación una vez más deseó volver el tiempo atrás y evitar todo aquello, una vez más deseó que todo aquello no fuera más que una tonta pesadilla o una simple jugarreta de su mente, más todo era real, se obligó a recordar.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Una vez más la hora límite había pasado, se obligó a recordarse que era necesario ir y advertir a aquel joven que era tiempo de que se marchara, pero simplemente le era algo difícil ya que en cuanto lo veía las piernas le temblaban e inevitable y estúpidamente comenzaba a tartamudear, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado.

Soltó otro suspiró y comenzó su camino hacia la habitación 313, en realidad estaba solo al dar la vuelta del pasillo, lo que pasaba era que como sabía que aquel joven estaba ahí, le daba nervio acercarse y se había quedado meditando y tratando de tranquilizarse; al fin, llegó a la puerta que buscaba y se detuvo unos instantes para soltar un nuevo suspiro y después tocar un par de veces la puerta, sin respuesta, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ello, abrió lentamente la puerta y la luz del pasillo irrumpió en las penumbras de aquella habitación.

Se adentró unos cuantos pasos y sostuvo fuerte la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos, luego miró de reojo a aquel joven, este ni siquiera le prestó la más mínima atención, su mirada estaba fija en aquella joven de cabellos color rojo. Kinomoto Sakura una vez más se sintió caer ante tanta tristeza, su paciente no había mostrado mejora alguna desde la noche en que había llegado.

-"J-Joven Li"-se atrevió a llamar después de unos segundos, evitando a toda costa mirarle.

-"Ya lo sé"-contestó el aludido, no se molestó en mirarla, tan solo se puso de pie y salió de ahí sin siquiera despedirse, ella suspiró, siempre era así.

-"Sería bonito que despertaras, hay muchas personas que te están esperando"-murmuró luego de acercarse a acomodar la almohada a su paciente, sin respuesta, no era que la esperara pero, aun tenía esperanzas.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Otra semana había pasado, mientras más tiempo pasaba, sentía que estar cerca de aquel joven se volvía más difícil, a pesar de que solo habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras en ese tiempo, ella no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, más ese día, ese día le tocaba hacer un chequeo de rutina, lo cual significaba que tendría que ver desde antes de la hora habitual al joven castaño.

Aun así, tratando de prolongar el tiempo, caminó lentamente por los pasillos del hospital, al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, por andar distraída chocó contra alguien y retrocedió un par de pasos sintiéndose torpe por sus descuidos.

-"Yo… yo… lo siento"-musitó en tono quedo, una vez más aferrando la carpeta con el historial de su paciente.

-"No hay problema"-contestó sonriente la joven con la que había chocado, la reconoció al instante, Tomoyo Daidouji, quien, según lo que sabía, era la mejor amiga de aquel chico.

Sakura los había visto discutir varias veces durante los meses que habían pasado desde que su paciente de cabellos rojos había ingresado al hospital, la ponía triste verlos discutir, pero ella no podía hacer nada y eso era algo que no podía cambiar.

-"Dra. Kinomoto"-llamó la joven de cabellos azabaches, Sakura se volvió hacia ella y la miro con expresión interrogante –"¿Podría hacerme un favor?"-cuestionó con una leve sonrisa.

-"Sakura…"-la corrigió ella, la verdad era que le incomodaba en cierta forma que la trataran con tantas formalidades, la otra joven sonrió más.

-"Verás… me gustaría que me ayudaras a sacar a Syaoran de aquí"-explicó Tomoyo, ella la miró sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería -"Es que… pienso que es hora de que se aparte de esa tipa"-agregó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-"Pero… el joven Li esta…"-trató de replicar ella, no entendía la razón por la cual la mejor amiga de aquel joven querría apartarlo de la persona a quien él parecía amar intensamente.

-"Si bueno… lo que quiero es que él deje de estar así, además… ella no lo es la correcta y… lo que le pasó… se lo merece"-dijo al fin, cruzándose de brazos, Sakura se sintió aun más perdida en esa situación, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que les había pasado, sin embargo, tenía la firme creencia de que, fuera lo que fuera, nadie merecía terminar en aquel estado –"Se lo merece del todo"-insistió Tomoyo.

-"No vuelvas a decir una idiotez así Daidouji"-murmuró en tono mordaz una voz tras la joven castaña, ella se volvió en esa dirección y sintió como si su corazón se hubiese saltado un latido del puro pánico que le dio ver a aquel personaje tras ella.

-"Sabes que es cierto Darko"-contestó la amatista sonriendo de lado y mirándole desafiante.

Sakura ya había visto a ese joven, de hecho, lo veía a diario rondando por el hospital, su presencia le asustaba y al mismo tiempo la entristecía, ella no sabía porque pero, aquel joven pelirrojo le daba pena. Más de una vez al día lo veía en la entrada de la habitación 313, por lo general el joven fruncía el ceño con molestia, apretaba sus manos en puños y se daba la vuelta para irse a perder a la cafetería o a la azotea ¿Qué como lo sabía? Pues, eso era porque había escuchado a varias internas cuchichear sobre aquel personaje, eso, además de que varias veces se lo había topado en dichos lugares.

-"No lo es"-replicó en tono serio –"Y si de verdad aprecias a tu amiguito, te recomiendo que lo saques de ahí ahora o yo lo sacaré en pedazos"-amenazó, la Dra. de ojos verdes se había quedado en medio de ambos, rolando la mirada de uno a otro, sin saber qué hacer.

-"Joven Darko, no veo necesidad de armar una escena, de hecho, creo que la Dra. Kinomoto tiene que realizar un procedimiento con la paciente en discordia"-intervino una voz conocida, Sakura se volvió entonces en esa dirección.

Sonrió agradecida ante la oportuna aparición de su más nuevo compañero, el Dr. Mattews, un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda iguales a los suyos, según lo que a ella concernía, aquel era un muy buen chico, de hecho, le agradaba mucho y, aunque era nuevo, la mayoría de los internos comentaban lo talentoso que era. La castaña miró de reojo al pelirrojo, este pareció aplacar su mal humor y con la misma se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

-"Por favor Sakura, piensa en lo que te he pedido"-dijo al fin Tomoyo, la castaña la miró por unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza, después, al igual que aquel joven, la amatista se marchó de ahí dejándole un tanto inquieta y a solas con su compañero rubio.

-"Una traducción precisa seria que… te ha pedido que seduzcas a su amigo"-comentó el rubio riendo suavemente, a ella se le subieron los colores al rostro y aferró más fuerte su carpeta.

-"Yo… yo no…"-trató de replicar.

-"Venga, hay que hacer ese chequeo"-dijo sonriendo animado, Sakura asintió con la cabeza y reemprendió la marcha acompañada del Dr. Mattews.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Al fin llegó a la puerta marcada con el número 313, como siempre hacía, suspiró tratando de reunir valor, escuchó la risita de su compañero y se sonrojo por aquello, le daba pena que el rubio la viera así de nerviosa por lo que iban a hacer, soltó otro suspiró y repitió la rutina diaria, tocar la puerta un par de veces para no recibir respuesta y después abrir dejando entrar un poco de luz a la habitación en penumbras.

-"Aun no es la hora"-escuchó la voz del castaño, se oía igual de triste y serio que siempre.

-"Lo sé pero… hoy… hoy tengo que hacer un chequeo…"-contestó algo nerviosa.

-"¿Para qué? Nada ha cambiado"-replicó aquel joven, ella se sintió triste por él, una vez más.

-"Pues si pero, es un chequeo de rutina y es necesario"-explicó su compañero rubio, sorprendentemente, prendiendo el interruptor de la luz, la habitación se iluminó y el castaño pareció estremecerse por el cambió, Sakura en cambio, se puso más nerviosa.

-"J-Joven Li…"-trató de insistir ella.

-"Ya oyó así que ahora, afuera… shu"-chistó sonriente el rubio, Syaoran Li lo miró como si quisiera matarlo y el chico sonrió aun más, incluso rió bajito –"Shu, shu"-repitió señalando la puerta abierta con el dedo, como si estuviese sacando a un cachorro que se ha portado mal.

Sakura no sabía si huir o morirse de la pena ahí mismo, aun se preguntaba cómo era que aquel rubio era de ese modo, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando captó como el castaño se levantaba de mala gana y salía de ahí dedicándole una mirada de muerte al joven doctor justo antes de cerrar dando un buen portazo, el rubio se rió un tanto más fuerte mientras ella se encogía ahí parada y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-"No ha sido difícil después de todo ¿ne?"-comentó entre risas, ella lo miró apenada y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Deberíamos darnos prisa"-sugirió en un pequeño murmullo, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y abrió su propia carpeta dedicándose a examinar el historial.

-"De todos modos, aunque nos apuremos… no le vamos a avisar enseguida"-comentó mientras revisaba los monitores que mostraban los signos vitales.

Ella quiso preguntar la razón de aquello, pero luego recordó al joven pelirrojo, seguramente era eso a lo que su compañero se refería, entonces admitió que era una idea bastante buena hacer eso porque así…

-"Así tu aprovechas comenzar tu plan de seducción"-dijo riendo suavemente, Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo y desvió la mirada.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, ella porque no encontraba algo correcto que decir, él, porque simplemente se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo divirtiéndose con las reacciones de su compañera.

Según Alexis, la castaña era una persona de lo más interesante y divertida, de hecho, le recordaba en cierto modo a el mismo, por el aspecto infantil que poseía y además porque era tímida pero, cuando se sentía en confianza se mostraba bastante agradable y reía constantemente igual que él lo hacía. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era momento de pensar en aquello y continuó haciendo su trabajo, admitiendo con cierta tristeza y molestia que Syaoran Li tenía razón, nada había cambiado.

-"Por favor… despierta pronto"-murmuró contemplando a su pseudo cuñada, según él, lo había hecho lo suficientemente bajito para que Sakura no se diera cuenta pero, había fallado ya que sintió como ella lo miraba.

Trató de no prestarle atención y siguió trabajando, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a Sakura y luego mirando de nuevo a la paciente. En todo ese tiempo su rojo cabello le había crecido bastante y ahora se notaba más ondulado que antes, además, había adelgazado más y su piel se notaba más pálida, de nuevo se sintió triste, ella no merecía estar ahí atrapada.

Pensó con cierta tristeza que existía la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a verla sonreír, le dio la sensación de que aquello había sido un modo bastante drástico de perder la fe en el mundo, un poco más, se recordó, aun no la perdía del todo.

-"Cada día pareces más una princesa"-murmuró estrechando la pequeña mano de su paciente –"Te pareces a la Bella Durmiente"-comentó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-"Mattews…"-le llamó Sakura, en todo ese tiempo siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que su compañero conocía a su paciente más allá de la relación médico-paciente pero, en ese momento comprendió que aquello era un hecho.

-"Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre"-replicó haciendo un puchero, fingiendo que no estaba pasando nada.

-"Tu sabes que fue lo que le pasó ¿verdad?"-insistió ella, esta vez no pretendía dejarlo hacerse el desentendido.

-"No es algo que te concierna"-contestó luego de unos instantes con una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa triste, pensó la castaña.

Ella pensó en replicar, ya estaba harta de todo aquel misterio, harta e inquieta, pero todo intento quedo truncado cuando un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta cerrada, ese debía de ser el castaño, suspiró desanimada pensando en que el plan para que el pelirrojo viera a la paciente se había esfumado y, al igual que eso su…

-"Pasa…"-musitó el rubio, ella lo miró perpleja, mientras que él parecía como si nada tomando notas.

La puerta se abrió y ella miró de reojo mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en su propia copia del historial, pero no era el castaño, sino el pelirrojo quien entraba a la habitación, ella se apresuró a terminar y cerró la carpeta dedicándole una mirada interrogante al rubio.

-"Ya hemos terminado"-dijo Alexis, ella por su parte asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-"Nada ¿verdad?"-musitó como respuesta el recién llegado, tanto ella como su compañero suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza –"Me lo temía"-dijo en tono triste –"Debería matarlo"-le escuchó murmurar por lo bajo, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato miró hacia su compañero.

-"No, no quiero a nadie más atrapado en este hospital, no de ese modo"-replicó seguro Alexis, el pelirrojo bufó de pura molestia y Sakura pensó que se habían metido en un problema con aquel joven –"Venga Josh, acá Sakura te dará tiempo más que suficiente para que estés conforme"-agregó, kami, seguro que ese joven los iba a matar.

-"Pues qué bien"-dijo en cambio, ella pareció recobrar la respiración.

-"¿Verdad que sí?"-chistó riendo suavemente el rubio, Sakura se sonrojó al comprender a qué se refería Alexis con eso de que ella le iba a dar tiempo suficiente.

-"Si yo… este…"-trató de formular una frase coherente pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Entonces casi se cae cuando el rubio se le acercó de pronto y la empujó hasta la puerta saliendo junto con ella, luego cerró y se rió de nuevo, kami, parecía que ese era su pasatiempo, reírse.

-"Anda Sakura, seguro está en la azotea, y buena suerte"-dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

No sabía cómo era que había aceptado meterse en semejante lío, mucho menos como era que había hecho para llegar tan rápido a las escaleras que daban a la azotea, se había dado cuenta de aquello cuando ya llevaba subiendo la mitad del tramo, se detuvo, aquello no estaba bien, ella no iba a… no, claro que no, decidió al fin, ella lo único que haría sería darle platica para distraerlo y hacer tiempo, si, desde luego que si, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta de que iba a hablarle, confió en que algo se le ocurriría llegado el momento. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta a la azotea y pensó que lo mejor era salir corriendo pero en lugar de eso lo giró como si no fuera ella la que controlara sus acciones.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que distraerlo aunque fuera solo unos cuantos minutos, además, aquella podía ser una oportunidad para averiguar cuál era el misterio con su paciente y sus visitantes, porque constantemente estos discutían e incluso había visto que en varias ocasiones el castaño y el pelirrojo habían estado a nada de llegar a los golpes, milagrosamente su compañero Mattews siempre aparecía y con solo eso el pelirrojo parecía aplacarse, pensó entonces que también era una buena oportunidad para averiguar que tenía que ver Alexis en todo eso.

Así pues, abrió la puerta y salió a la azotea cerrando tras de sí, efectivamente, Li Syaoran estaba ahí, recargándose en el barandal y mirando el cielo con gesto ausente, de nuevo se sintió triste de verlo así.

-"J-Joven Li"-le llamó, kami, otra vez se sintió mal por tartamudear ante él, tenía que dejar de hacerlo de algún modo, decidió.

-"Nada ¿verdad?"-dijo con simpleza el aludido, sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-"No, las cosas siguen igual"-admitió con cierto pesar, lo escuchó suspirar y se sintió peor mientras se acercaba unos pasos a él, una distancia prudente se dijo.

-"Ya lo sabía"-musitó, luego se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó de espaldas al barandal para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello castaño revolviéndoselo en el proceso, aquella imagen hizo que Sakura se perdiera mirándolo.

Se dijo que era ahora o nunca, debía hacerlo si o si.

-"Yo…"-comenzó, los ojos ambarinos la miraron de reojo antes de volver a distraerse con el cielo –"Quisiera… quisiera saber que fue lo que pasó"-dijo, de nuevo él la miró, ella se sintió perturbada por la intensidad de esa mirada, parecía como si la estuviese examinando, después de unos segundos pensó que aquello había sido demasiado atrevido, que jamás debió de haber hecho semejante petición.

-"Ella me hirió y yo la empujé por las escaleras"-contestó con simpleza, al tiempo que sonreía de lado, como malicioso y cínico a la vez.

Sakura sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, que el color escapaba de su cuerpo y que la sangre se le helaba, aquello no podía ser, el corazón pareció detenérsele y entonces se sintió mareada, no era posible que admitiera que casi había matado a su… su lo que fuera. La castaña se sintió mareada de repente, dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para centrar su atención en el piso pero este parecía dar vueltas y moverse bajo sus pies, volvió a mirar al castaño, aun tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro, ella se mareó más y extendió un brazo al frente buscando apoyo, la visión comenzó a nublársele y a lo último le pareció escuchar algo como "Oye espera yo no…" pero no sabía si era cierto porque de repente todo se había vuelto negro y silencioso.

**Fin del capítulo VI**

Kami, lo sé, soy una mentirosa de lo peor por decir que no me demoraría y tardarme luego meses en actualizar pero, créanme, mi vida ha estado totalmente patas arriba en estos últimos meses y a fin de año se puso todavía peor, porque conocí una realidad bastante terrible que hizo que me deprimiera horrible y no solo me trajo muchos problemas en la universidad sino también hizo trizas lo que ya había recuperado de mi inspiración, neta, no hay peor cosa que dar con el hecho de que personas a las que quieres en realidad no han hecho más que mentirte, usarte y aguardar el momento para destruirte, en fin, olvidemos eso, y pasemos al capi… se resume en una cosa… ya sé que estoy muy loca XDDDDDDD

**Ashaki:** Si pero así como es extraño que sea su interna, solo hay una razón y esa es lo loca que estoy jajajajajajaja, ay no odies a la pobre Hanna, en pocas palabras, no me odies nOn ya dije, estoy loca y si, si soy de las que por la familia hace todo y más 9-9 **Sasha Kinoli:** Sip, ya se encontraron, espero no te quedes con cara así OoO por como terminó este capítulo jajajajajajaja, pero descuida, al siguiente se pone aun mejor jojojojojo y por cierto, ese ya está listo, ahora estoy trabajando en el capi VIII.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy gente, espero poder actualizar pronto, depende de cuando termine el capítulo VIII y de si resuelvo con bien mis líos universitarios, claro que tengo que resolverlos bien de lo contrario bueno… en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente nOn

Aunque igual y depende de cuantos reviews dejen 9-9

Como sea, se despide Hanna H. Darko nOn


	7. El Comienzo De Algo Nuevo

-"…"-Arte escrito por mí

_Pensamientos_

**El Comienzo De Algo Nuevo**

Que idiota había sido, solo a él se le ocurría decir semejante cosa, claro que en su momento pensó que decir aquello serviría para callar a la "entrometida" doctora, pero cuando vio el semblante de la joven se dio cuenta de su equivocación, ella se había puesto pálida como hoja de papel y después se movió como si buscara aferrarse a algo, soltó la carpeta que sostenía y de repente comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

-"Oye espera yo no…"-replicó, más fue tarde.

No supo cómo pero se había movido aprisa para atraparla en el aire impidiendo así que se diera un golpe seguro contra el suelo, era verdad que solo a él se le ocurría asustar a alguien así, prácticamente admitiendo haber cometido un intento de homicidio. Soltó el enésimo suspiro de ese día y atrajo más a la doctora contra su cuerpo.

Era bastante pequeña y liviana, pensó luego de unos instantes, casi tan pequeña y liviana como… desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, la sostuvo firmemente por la cintura con un brazo y pasó el otro por debajo de las piernas de la chica para así levantarla en brazos.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con ella? No podía llevarla abajo porque seguro alguien pensaría que algo horrible le había hecho, no estarían del todo equivocados, no cuando la había asustado de ese modo. Tampoco se podía quedar ahí parado con ella en brazos hasta que despertara, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue caminar con ella hasta estar frente a la puerta cerrada y de ahí se sentó a un lado apoyando la espalda contra la pared, aun sosteniéndola firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Por unos momentos se dedicó a mirar el cielo de nuevo, este se mostraba grisáceo, como anunciando que pronto el otoño terminaría y el invierno daría comienzo, después, después miró a la chica en sus brazos.

Pequeña y liviana, pensó de nuevo, comenzó a analizarla con más detenimiento, nunca lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba de haberla visto por primera vez, 6 meses y una semana recordó. Tenía el cabello castaño claro casi dorado, un rostro de facciones aniñadas, unas pestañas perfectas, como las de una muñeca de porcelana fina, como si esa misma porcelana fina se hubiese empleado para darle color a su piel, suave al tacto según lo que podía tocar debido a la posición en la que estaban y… labios pequeños, rosados y perfectos, labios para besar.

Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto aquel pensamiento surcó su mente y se dio cuenta de cuan fuera de lugar estaba, se sintió incomodo entonces, se quedó en silencio y esperó, esperó y rogó porque ella despertara pronto ya que con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más incomodo al tenerla así de cerca, otro suspiró escapó de entre sus labios.

Al cabo de unos minutos se preguntó la razón por la cual todas aquellas cosas le pasaban a él, pensó que tal vez fuera mala suerte o peor… karma, sonrió ligeramente ante lo último, luego simplemente continuó esperando. Admitiendo que aunque estaba incomodo con aquello, no era porque le molestara sino más bien porque le era agradable y…

Había olvidado aquella sensación de calidez que producía estar con alguien de ese modo, la última vez había sido hacia 6 meses y 3 semanas, la última vez que ella había estado entre sus brazos de ese modo, con su perfume a rosas inundando sus sentidos, pero, esta era una esencia diferente, no eran rosas, eran más bien como cerezas, inconscientemente atrajo más a la doctora y la abrazó de modo protector, hacia mucho que no se sentía así. De nuevo actuó inconscientemente sin saber porque ocultó el rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven y suspiró, extrañamente en esos momentos ya no se sentía solo.

Suspiró de nuevo y se apartó tan solo para centrar de nuevo su atención en el rostro de la castaña, como si estuviese ausente, se le quedó mirando de nuevo. Los parpados de ella se apretaron y después pestañeó un par de veces justo antes de abrir los ojos, era como mirar un par de esmeraldas con matices de otros tipos de verdes en ellos, dándoles un brillo y vitalidad casi sobrenatural, sintió como si el aliento se le hubiese ido, justo cuando se miró reflejado en ese par de ojos.

Se miraba patético desde esa perspectiva ¿Ella lo veía así? Aun peor ¿Todos lo veían así? Aquello tenía que terminar de algún modo, pensó que no podía seguir así, que tenía que salir del hoyo ya y… y entonces recordó porque estaba en el hoyo, fue como si nunca hubiese despertado del trance en el que se había metido desde aquella noche fatídica.

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

El sonido pareció despertar a ambos, la joven doctora se levantó de un solo brinco sin evitar tropezar si quiera, lo miró con ojos asustados y huyó corriendo ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Ah sí, aquel chico había dicho semejante cosa horrible, _"Ella me hirió y yo la empujé por las escaleras" _ era como si aquella oración se repitiera en su cabeza una y otra vez, como una especie de feo eco y… ella había corrido peligro tal vez al haberse acercado tanto, pensó que aquel joven pudo haberle hecho algo _"por entrometida" _se dijo, siguió corriendo y entonces se detuvo de golpe al ver a Alexis mirando el techo del pasillo con gesto distraído.

-"¡Alexis!"-le llamó en medio de un suspiro ahogado, el rubio la miró y se acercó a ella algo desconcertado, seguramente por el aspecto que tenía, instintivamente ella frunció el ceño –"Tu lo sabías"-dijo en tono serio, el joven arqueó una ceja aun sin comprender del todo a qué era a lo que su compañera se refería.

-"¿Saber el qué?"-musitó pensativo.

-"Que el joven Li fue quien puso así a la Srita. Darko"-contestó en un murmullo.

-"Ah, entonces lo hizo a propósito"-dijo el rubio aun algo desconcertado.

-"Dijo que la empujó por las escaleras"-agregó Sakura en un murmullo apagado.

-"¿En serio? No… lo dudo mucho"-sonrió y se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto –"Seguro solo lo dijo para asustarte"-chistó mientras se revolvía el cabello con una mano.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Después de pasar unos minutos más en la azotea, pensando en la nada y jugando con su teléfono móvil, o como ahora lo llamaba, el objeto del susto, puesto que aquello había sido lo que los había sacado del trance; decidió que era tiempo de que volviera a la habitación 313, aquel era su lugar se dijo.

Caminó a paso lento, casi cansino en la dirección que ya había aprendido de memoria, soltando uno que otro suspiro triste o desanimado, tal vez ambos, no podía hacerlo, aun le dolía, aun tenía esa sensación horrible de haber sido engañado por la persona de quien estaba enamorado, es que realmente ya no podía ni quería seguir así, sintiéndose atrapado en un hoyo oscuro donde solo podía sentir un dolor ardiente que le estrujaba el corazón.

Se detuvo al llegar frente a la puerta y se apoyó en la pared a un lado de esta, respirando agitado sin saber porque, con esa sensación de estar aturdido, o más bien entumecido, como si el tiempo, su tiempo se hubiese congelado aquella noche.

"_**SIMÓN**_

_S__imón se limpió de la boca la sangre de la rata. No satisfacía tanto como la sangre humana, pero por ahora era suficiente. No había encontrado comida en el parque, excepto la niña, claro está. Lo tomó por sorpresa y a él no le gustaban las sorpresas; pero ahora se acordaba de la forma como le sostuvo la mirada y del sutil ambiente de miedo que se sentía en el aire nocturno._

_Llevaba 20 minutos agachado en el callejón detrás de un grupo de tiendas, atrapando y tomando, atrapando y tomado. Ahora estaban escondidas, las ratas. Sabían que algo estaba sucediendo; un gato grande, pensó él, y se asomó en su boca una sonrisa delgada y brillante._

_Había que continuar. Se levantó y estiró sus flacos y musculosos brazos hacia el cielo. Sólo tenía puesta una camiseta a pesar de que la noche de otoño estaba fresca. Era negra como sus jeans. A él le gustaba el negro. Sombras, pensó él. Noche. Se sentía bien vestido de negro, sin embargo los cordones de sus zapatos eran rojos. Sangre, susurró esa noche en la tienda, cuando sus dedos se rehusaban a colocarlos de nuevo en la repisa. Le entregó una moneda de diez centavos de dólar a la mujer que lo observaba recelosa y corrió hacia el callejón donde ahora se encontraba para ponérselos…"_

Escuchó la voz proveniente del interior de la habitación y la reconoció al instante, Joshua Darko, leyendo con voz triste algo que a él se le hizo ligeramente conocido pero, como ya era costumbre, no alcanzaba a identificar de tan perdido que estaba.

No podía entrar así como así, sabía de sobra que de hacerlo, era casi seguro que el pelirrojo le gritara alguna cosa a la que el seguramente contestaría empezando así una discusión que siempre quedaba a nada de ser una pelea, y eso solo porque el tipo rubio salía de la nada los miraba de mal modo y entonces ambos se aplacaban y tomaban rumbos diferentes.

Así que tocó la puerta un par de veces y suspiró esperando respuesta, aunque la respuesta fue más bien un bufido de pura molestia. Ya estaba, había avisado su regreso, por lo tanto abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación sin mirarle.

-"Vete fuera y muy lejos, perro"-le espetó enojado, él lo miró, ámbar y obsidiana chocando una vez más.

-"No"-contestó resuelto, lo vio cerrar con fuerza un libro y después ponerse de pie, estaba bastante claro que no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo ahí, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Lo vio morderse el labio, seguramente tratando de reprimir el decir alguna mala palabra, después se inclinó sobre la silenciosa paciente y depositó un beso en su frente justo después de apartarle unos mechones rojos del rostro.

-"Date prisa, si papá se entera de esto me matará"-dijo el pelirrojo, mirando con sumo cariño a la pequeña chica con apariencia durmiente, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada de odio al castaño.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Después de su pequeña conversación, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que el joven de cabellos castaños probablemente no le diría la verdad y luego de eso estaba Alexis, era más que obvio que su compañero si sabía lo que había ocurrido, tenía que conseguir que se lo dijera, no porque fuera una entrometida sino porque estaba ese detallito con la joven Daidouji, si bien no iba a "seducir" al mejor amigo de esta, al menos si quería ayudarlo un poco a superar su tristeza y no podía hacer aquello sino conocía la razón.

Había dejado las carpetas con los historiales ya revisados en su lugar y luego de eso decidió buscar al rubio para pedirle de nuevo que le contara, esta vez se dijo que no lo dejaría marchar sin haberle sacado la verdad. Mientras buscaba por todas partes a su compañero, dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos más apartados del hospital, uno que daba al almacén y entonces sus pasos se detuvieron, se quedó paralizada ante lo que sus ojos veían, debía de ser una especie de broma extraña o simplemente que se había quedado dormida; porque según ella, no existía otro modo en que estuviese contemplando a Alexis entre los brazos del hermano de su paciente en coma, el Dr. rubio se encontraba abrazado al cuello del joven pelirrojo mientras que este lo abrazaba por la cintura al mismo tiempo que se besaban.

Y Sakura seguía ahí parada mirándolos como ausente sin entender la razón de aquello, o a lo mejor inconscientemente había comenzado a entender que la única razón por la cual el Darko y el Li detenían sus pleitos cuando Alexis aparecía, era porque el rubio tenía algo con el Darko; además estaba esa sensación que Sakura había tenido el día que el Dr. Mattews había llegado al hospital como el nuevo interno, algo le había dicho que lo había visto antes pero se dijo que eran alucinaciones suyas. De nuevo recordó ese día, y también… el día en que la joven Darko había ingresado al hospital, entonces… ¡claro! ¿Cómo era que no se había fijado antes? Ella si vio a Alexis antes de que empezara como interno en el hospital, lo había visto con el pelirrojo la misma noche en que su mirada había hecho contacto por primera vez con la de Syaoran, pero seguro como estaba tan perdida en eso no pensó demasiado en las demás personas en la sala, un gran error de su parte, acordó.

-"Tú estabas aquí esa noche"-dijo sin querer, involuntariamente, aquello no había sido su intención, entonces la pareja se separó, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba penetrantemente, Alexis en cambió desvió la mirada mientras trataba de calmar su algo agitada respiración y con sus mejillas tornándose rojas.

-"No debería andar espiando a los demás Dra. Kinomoto"-dijo a modo de regaño el Darko.

-"No era mi…"-trató de excusarse ella.

-"Joshua… no…"-intervino Alexis, de nuevo salvando un pleito, se soltó de su pareja y la miró algo incomodo –"Discutiremos esto después Dra. Kinomoto"-dijo en tono serio, mirándola de igual modo, jamás se había portado así con ella, de hecho, siempre la había llamado Sakura y no Kinomoto ni Dra. Kinomoto ¿sería que estaba enojado con ella?

Como fuere a la castaña no le dio tiempo de enterarse si sus suposiciones eran correctas porque el rubio tomó de la mano al Darko y lo jaló para irse de ahí evitando a toda costa mirarla.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Un rato más tarde ella lo seguía buscando, o eso hasta que tocó la hora de la salida, después de pasar a avisar al Li que la hora de visita había acabado, se dirigió a la sala de lockers de los internos, tenía que estar ahí; Y en efecto, al entrar lo vio sentado en un banco frente a su locker cerrado, jugando distraídamente con las agujetas de uno de sus tenis.

-"Alexis"-le llamó un tanto tímida, el rubio la miró y sus orbes esmeraldas se quedaron fijos en los de ella.

-"Supongo que debimos tener esta conversación desde hace mucho"-musitó en tono quedo y dando después un suspiro, Sakura asintió con la cabeza –"La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Hanna Darko, nuestra paciente, es la gemela de mi prometido, en otras palabras, ella es mi cuñada"-comenzó al fin, apartó la mirada y pareció más entretenido en jugar con una sortija, la castaña nunca se la había visto antes, ¿sería entonces que aquello acababa de pasar? Se preguntó. –"Se suponía que en estos momentos debía de estar en EUA, hace unos meses me dieron una beca para ir ahí pero no estaba convencido porque no quería dejar a Joshua, él en cambio, quería que me fuera, discutimos porque creí que no me quería cerca, pero fue gracias a Hanna-chan que nuestras diferencias se resolvieron y acepté la beca… la noche que íbamos a darle la noticia a Hanna, fue la noche en que ella llegó aquí, me di cuenta entonces que no podía irme, así que me quedé aquí por ella y por Joshua"-suspiró de nuevo insistiendo en jugar con aquella sortija, la castaña quería preguntarle por dicha joya pero igual no deseaba interrumpir a su relato –"Después de rechazar la beca, pedí que me transfieran a este hospital, de nuevo por Joshua y por Hanna, en cierto modo siento que le debo a ella el que pueda estar con la persona que amo, y también necesito estar junto a Joshua, necesito saber que esta lo mejor que se puede estar, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, todo esto… todo esto es como una especie de loca pesadilla, se supone que para estos momentos ya debería de haberme casado, incluso debería de estar en EUA o no sé, aquí o en Londres, pero en vez de eso, estoy acá, en un hospital luchando por mantener la calma, pero sobre todo, las esperanzas, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que mantenerme firme por las personas que me necesitan"-por un momento sus orbes color esmeralda se quedaron fijos en los de la castaña, del mismo color esmeralda, luego el rubio volvió a desviar la mirada –"Lo que pasó entre Hanna y Syaoran… de eso no sé nada, solo que de algún modo se conocieron y se hicieron novios, luego algo pasó y terminamos todos aquí"-concluyó, suspirando de nuevo, Sakura era capaz de sentir la tristeza que provenía de su compañero, se sentó a su lado y colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las de Alexis, luego se dio cuenta de que era la mano donde el joven llevaba aquella sortija y lo miró sintiéndose incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

-"Alexis… tu sortija… yo…"-trató de decir, el rubio la miró y luego miró las manos de ambos captando de que hablaba su compañera castaña.

-"Yo… la tengo desde "esa" noche era parte de la razón por la que habíamos ido a visitar a Hanna-chan"-admitió sonrojándose un poco –"Lo que pasa es que me da un poco de pena lo que los demás pensarán de mí, no… no es que me avergüence estar comprometido con… con otro hombre es… es solo que… a veces las personas pueden ser muy crueles y… y además fue… fue idea de Joshua… el… el no quiere que nadie me moleste o haga daño"-involuntariamente había comenzado a tartamudear y mientras más hablaba más sonrojado se ponía.

-"Vaya, yo creo que pese a todo, debe ser bastante lindo poder estar con la persona que más amas"-dijo Sakura, sonriéndole ampliamente al otro joven de ojos esmeralda.

-"Tal vez se oiga algo egoísta pero, desearía que fuera más lindo que esto"-contestó Alexis después de soltar otro suspiro.

-"Desde luego que no, porque… porque en realidad lo que tu deseas es que todo esté bien"-lo contradijo la castaña, el rubio la miró por unos instantes y luego sonrió ligeramente.

-"Bueno… tomando en cuenta que me estas ayudando con mi ánimo… entonces… yo te recomiendo que le pongas más empeño a lo tuyo"-agregó sonriendo más ampliamente.

-"¿A qué te…?"-iba a preguntar y al captar exactamente a lo que Alexis se refería no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó al instante causando que el otro se riera por lo bajo –"Yo no… no… voy a… a seducir a… a nadie"-murmuró nerviosamente.

-"Pero creí que él te gusta"-replicó desconcertado. La castaña se sonrojó todavía más y desvió la mirada apenada –"Con intentarlo no pierdes nada aunque… por el momento creo que le hace falta una amiga"-le sonrió ampliamente y después le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

-"Supongo que si…"-contestó no muy convencida aun. Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras ellos.

-"Uh, parece que tengo que irme"-dijo de repente el rubio en un tonito un tanto nervioso mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta, ella se volvió hacia la misma dirección y vio al que ahora sabía, era el prometido de su compañero, entrar por la puerta y dirigirse justo hacía donde ellos estaban.

-"Te estabas tardando más que de costumbre"-advirtió el recién llegado al rubio, el aludido desvió la mirada apenado y luego se ocupó de volver a lo que hacía antes de que Sakura le interrumpiera, o sea, atar las agujetas de su tenis.

Aunque la presencia de su prometido y de su compañera lo cohibía un tanto y el trabajo con sus agujetas simplemente no se terminaba e incluso había terminado enredando sus dedos entre toda la maraña, oyó un suspiro y después de eso sus manos fueron apartadas de su tenis para ser reemplazadas por otras muy conocidas que en cosa de nada ya habían hecho un nudo perfecto.

-"Lo… lo siento"-se disculpó evitando mirar a su pelirrojo prometido.

-"No te disculpes y mejor date prisa se ve que necesitas dormir"-contestó el otro apartando sus manos del tenis para después con una revolver los cabellos rubios de Alexis.

Sakura solo podía observarlos un tanto embelesada; después de unos instantes Alexis había vuelto a sonreír como siempre y se había puesto de pie para luego acomodarse el abrigo, aunque luego el joven Darko había terminado ayudándole también con eso y luego con la bufanda y el gorro, ambos se sonrieron levemente.

-"Hasta pronto Sakura"-se despidió el rubio sacándola de su trance, ella le sonrió entonces.

-"Si, hasta pronto Alexis, Darko-san, que tengan una buena noche"-contestó ella preparándose igual para ir por fin a casa a descansar.

-"Igualmente Dra. Kinomoto y disculpe por lo de hace un rato"-contestó el pelirrojo en tono serio, ella negó con la cabeza indicándole así que no había problema, luego vio a Alexis despedirse con la mano para que después ambos jóvenes partieran.

Una vez estando sola, la castaña suspiró, terminó de alistarse y salió de ahí llevándose su bolso consigo, esta vez tendría que regresar a casa por su cuenta ya que el turno de su hermano aun no acababa. Pensando en eso salió de la zona de lockers de los internos y después de un rato de caminar llegó a la salida del hospital.

Afuera la noche ya había caído y las estrellas se dejaban ver entre las nubes al igual que la luna, era una noche bonita, bonita pero fría, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dispuso a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses…

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Al llegar hasta el estacionamiento pensó que todo aquel raro silencio en el que estaban metidos desde que habían salido de la zona de lockers de los internos terminaría pero, pero se había equivocado, su prometido aun continuaba en silencio y eso le preocupaba, apretó un poco la mano del pelirrojo que estaba entrelazada con la suya y lo miró de reojo.

-"¿Estas enojado?"-quiso saber, aunque había querido oírse seguro y firme aquello no había salido más que como un murmulló tímido.

-"No contigo"-contestó el pelirrojo luego de dejarlo en espera por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos –"Solo quiero que ese sujeto nos deje en paz"-agregó en tono un tanto molesto.

-"Y yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero aun no se puede"-dijo –"Tenemos que seguir aguardando"-apretó más su mano y le sonrió levemente tratando de alentarlo.

-"De verdad que no sé qué haría sin ti"-musitó luego de suspirar, el pelirrojo, sonriéndole igual, levemente al joven rubio.

-"Seguro que muchas cosas, pero vamos, muero de sueño"-sonrió más y tiró de su mano para que continuaran con su camino.

Durante el tramo que les quedaba entre donde estaban y el auto del Darko, Alexis pudo ver un Mercedez negro y a su dueño apoyado en este, así que Syaoran aun no se había ido; apuro el paso asegurándose de que al pasar frente al castaño, Joshua no lo viera y no lo soltó ni se detuvo sino hasta llegar a un lado del Volvo plata de su prometido.

Esperó pacientemente a que el pelirrojo abriera y después ambos abordaron los asientos delanteros, al cerrar su portezuela esta hizo un eco y luego de nuevo hubo silencio, hasta que el sonido del auto arrancando se llevó ese silencio y pronto, para cuando de nuevo puso atención al mundo, se dio cuenta de que ya habían abandonado el estacionamiento e iban rumbo a su hogar, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento para luego cerrar los ojos.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Había visto a esos dos entrar al estacionamiento y por un momento pensó que de nuevo habría una discusión pero aparentemente el rubio había sido bastante precavido al apurar el paso y llevarse consigo al problemático aquel. Suspiró ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Dándose cuenta de dicho detalle se apresuró a subir a su auto y ponerlo en marcha, de algún extraño modo sentía como si todo lo que le estaba pasando fuera una especie de rara película que en esos momentos miraba.

El conduciendo, luego dejando el estacionamiento, después pasando frente al hospital y finalmente mirándola a ella aguardando por algo, con el cabello castaño siendo movido por la brisa nocturna y la mirada perdida en algún sitio.

Y fue aun más una rara película en el momento en que se orilló justo frente a ella y detuvo el auto…

-"¿Quieres que te lleve?"-preguntó alguien que seguramente no era él pero lucia idéntico.

Ella había estado mirando el cielo pensativa y luego esa voz tan conocida para ella la había devuelto a la realidad pero… un momento, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

-"¿Cómo?"-dijo desconcertada.

-"Te pregunté si querías que te llevara"-musitó, de nuevo pensando en que no era él quien hablaba, la observó parpadear desconcertada.

-"Esta bien… creo…"-accedió después de unos segundos.

Él le abrió la portezuela y ella subió cerrando tras de sí, de nuevo el auto se puso en marcha y luego de un poco se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche…

**Fin Del Capítulo VII**

Y listo, esta semana ando bastante mejor de ánimo puesto que mis líos universitarios se resolvieron con bien nOn entonces, eso ayuda a mi inspiración, lo cual por supuesto y claro está, es muy bueno.

Sobre el capítulo, la verdad, salió más rápido de lo que creí, de hecho, debo confesarlo, como que me estoy atorando en el capítulo IX pero ya lo resolveré para poder actualizar cuando toque nOn

Bien, ya ven que las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes y se pondrán mejor, por supuesto nOn espero que continúen leyendo, y sobre todo, que dejen reviews porque depende de los reviews que yo continúe el fin nOn

**Ashaki-** Si, ya todo está mejor en mi vida, gracias n,n porque eso ayuda mucho con mi inspiración; jajajaja si, la verdad, pobre Sakura, como que se me pasó la mano con ella 9-9 pero ya se repondrá, además, es por su bien 9.9 **Sasha Kinoli-** Creo que no eres la única que se muere por saber n,nUU y si, pobre Sakura, creo que Syaoran y su poco tacto ya la traumaron XD nah, no le contó la verdad, nomás se está acreditando cosas que ni hizo 9-9 **aLEVIP-** Nueva lectora, muchas gracias! No desesperes, ya casi estamos con eso, ya va a comenzar el romance nOn

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer, dejen reviews o no hay capi el próximo viernes nOn

Au Revoir

Hanna H. Darko


	8. Noche Y Día Día Y Noche

-"…"- arte escrito por mí.

_Pensamientos, llamadas._

**Noche y Día… Día y Noche**

¿Qué por qué había aceptado? Se dijo que era porque había decidido que lo primero que debía hacer era tratar de comenzar de nuevo, tratar de dejar de pensar en él como el chico que había admitido haber cometido un intento de homicidio, igual era porque llegó a la conclusión de que su compañero rubio tenía razón, él parecía necesitar a una amiga, o a alguien con quien hablar, y ella quería ser esa persona, o al menos quería intentarlo. Aunque por el momento las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado eran las que se referían única y exclusivamente a la ubicación de su morada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el auto se detuviera frente a la reja de entrada de su hogar, la castaña se volvió hacia la manija de la puerta pero en el momento en que su mano quiso tomar dicho objeto terminó estando sobre una mano ajena. Se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella mano y ámbar y esmeralda una vez más chocaron, conectándose de nuevo, perdiéndose involuntariamente. Ambos contuvieron la respiración, fue como si sus corazones se hubieran saltado un latido, finalmente él apartó su mano y su mirada y ella reaccionó.

-"Lo siento"-musitó en tono quedo el ambarino.

-"No… esta… está bien… gracias por traerme"-se apresuró a contestar ella antes de bajar aprisa del automóvil.

Se miraron una vez más, ella desde la acera de su hogar, él mientras cerraba la portezuela y ponía en marcha de nuevo su vehículo, luego sus miradas volvieron a desconectarse y a ella solo le quedó mirarlo partir en medio de la noche.

Después a paso lento entró a su hogar, cerró la puerta y subió corriendo hasta su habitación donde luego de dejar caer su bolso en cualquier sitió, fue a arrojarse en su cama ocultando el rostro contra una de las suaves almohadas en esta y suspirando, aquel había sido un día extraño y seguramente que le costaría dormirse.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Llegó al estacionamiento del edificio departamental donde vivían y después de aparcar en su lugar detuvo el auto, abrió su portezuela y se bajó guardando después sus llaves, cerrando su puerta y, luego dio la vuelta al vehículo hasta llegar del lado del copiloto, igual que siempre hacia, abrió la portezuela para que el copiloto se bajara pero se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que el susodicho ya lo había abandonado para irse donde Morfeo, sonrió levemente ante tan hermosa visión.

-"Lexi, ya llegamos"-advirtió para ver si así lo despertaba pero nada, a continuación se acercó más al durmiente copiloto y hasta se inclinó sobre él para estar más cerca –"Lexi despierta"-insistió moviéndolo un poco, de nuevo nada, al final soltó un suspiro y negó tantito con la cabeza.

Se apartó una distancia prudente tan solo para mirarlo unos momentos más antes de acercarse de nuevo y arreglárselas para levantar en brazos al rubio durmiente y luego cerrar la puerta del copiloto; mientras se alejaba escuchó cuando los seguros del auto y la alarma se activaban, que bueno era que su auto no diera lata. Aun más bueno era que su pequeño prometido fuera tan liviano, llegó como si nada hasta el ascensor, el encargado como siempre, los miró sonriendo amablemente y se ocupó de llamar al ascensor y picar el botón del piso indicado en cuanto el aparato hubo llegado. Abordó con su preciada carga en brazos y sonrió levemente y en agradecimiento al encargado.

-"Que tenga buena noche joven Darko y… bueno, el joven Mattews ya se nos ha adelantado"-dijo el hombre sonriendo un tanto más, él le sonrió de vuelta e incluso rió un poco ante el comentario mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Al llegar a su piso y dejar el ascensor de nuevo tuvo que arreglárselas, esta vez para abrir la puerta de su departamento y cerrarla luego de entrar. A oscuras se dirigió hasta su dormitorio y dejó al rubio durmiente en la cama quien nada más notar la blanda superficie debajo de su ser, se dio la vuelta y se acomodó suspirando felizmente.

Sonrió ante tal visión y después lo dejó ahí para ir a la cocina de su hogar y conseguirse algo para tomar, sacó una botella de leche helada del frigorífico y mientras se la tomaba sintió como algo rozaba la parte baja de sus pantalones y escuchó un conocido ronroneo.

-"Chatrán, ya llegamos, aunque papi se quedó dormido antes de tiempo, pero bueno, al menos tienes a papá acá"-dijo dejando la leche a un lado y bajando la mirada para contemplar a su "hijo" luego igual le sirvió leche al gato y dejó la botella vacía en el basurero.

Después de alimentar a su "hijo" volvió al dormitorio, el rubio aun dormía, prefirió entonces ir al baño, darse una buena ducha y luego colocarse el pijama color verde pálido, se secó el cabello con una toalla y luego sacó uno de los pijamas del rubio, de color celeste, la siguiente lucha era conseguir hacerlo despertar lo suficiente como para lograr que se lo pusiera.

Salió del baño y volvió a mirarlo ahí durmiendo tan tranquilo, pacifico y sobre todo feliz, no quería molestarlo y si por él fuera, lo cambiaría por propia cuenta pero, la realidad era que no quería hacer absolutamente nada que hiciera pensar al rubio que se estaba aprovechando o algo parecido, no quería incomodarlo en nada.

-"Vamos Lexi, tienes que ponerte el pijama"-musitó yendo hasta el durmiente doctor y moviéndolo apenas.

-"Aja…"-le oyó decir luego de unos instantes de espera, el rubio se sentó en la cama y lo miró apenas con los ojos entre abiertos, él por su parte le pasó el pijama y viendo después que su prometido estaba más dormido que despierto tan siquiera como para alistarse para dormir, le ayudó a cambiarse solo lo pertinente.

Ambos suspiraron en cuanto todo estuvo en su lugar, por su parte, el mayor por fin se pudo meter a su lado de la cama y acomodarse feliz sobre el colchón y las almohadas, aunque luego sintió un peso extra sobre si y bajó la mirada tan solo para toparse con el joven Dr. acomodándose sobre él, sonrió levemente al verlo así y los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas, entonces cerró los ojos ahora si dispuesto a dormir.

-"Buenas noches conejito"-murmuró aunque no esperaba respuesta por parte de su pareja, seguramente ya debía de estar de nuevo dormido.

-"Buenas noches gatito"-le oyó murmurar.

Sonrió más mientras se dejaba ir al mundo de los sueños, donde seguramente todo estaría mejor que en el mundo real…

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Llegó a su departamento y arrojó hacia cualquier sitio su abrigo, la verdad seguía sin entender ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Detenerse frente al hospital y ofrecerse a llevar a la Dr. Kinomoto a su casa, no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente lo había hecho, y aunque durante el camino no habían intercambiado más que unas cuantas palabras, incluso el silencio había sido bastante relajante, como si ellos dos se complementaran por naturaleza, pero incluso eso era una tontería, claro, una estupidez, nada más que eso.

-"Desde luego que si, ella no es más que una Dr. entrometida y yo una especie de zombie medio idiota"-murmuró a modo de reproche.

-"Así que te la pasaste bien con Sakurita ¿no?"-dijo la voz de Tomoyo tras él mientras las luces se encendían.

-"Kami Tomoyo, no hagas eso"-reclamó, porque su mejor amiga le había dado un susto al estar así, esperándolo a oscuras en su departamento –"¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?"-preguntó, mientras más rápido supiera, más rápido podría terminar con aquello, además, le había evitado del todo el tema acerca de la doctora, muy brillante de su parte.

-"Pues, lo mismo que las otras veces…"-comenzó sonriendo levemente, mientras que el castaño sonrió un tanto irónico, ahí iba de nuevo con lo mismo –"Deja de ir a ver a esa tipa y encárgate de la empresa, o de lo que queda de ella, Eriol no puede solo"-pidió tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón una vez más.

-"Sabes que la empresa ya no tiene salvación"-le recordó, evitando a toda costa mirarla.

-"Claro que la tiene, Eriol encontró un modo"-contradijo la amatista, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, notando como la evitaba.

-"Su solución no es para nada brillante, ninguna otra empresa querría aliarse a otra que se está cayendo en pedazos"-y eso era algo que él sabía a la perfección, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría ser soporte en semejante situación.

-"Dices eso cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado"-replicó Tomoyo, ya comenzaba sentirse exasperada ante la actitud de su mejor amigo, y eso era malo porque terminaría deseando golpearlo.

-"Tal vez, pero ahora no tengo cabeza para eso"-contestó yéndose a sentar en uno de los sofás de su sala de estar.

-"Oh desde luego, tu solo tienes cabeza para estar ahí haciendo el tonto con alguien que no vale la pena, con la culpable de todo esto"-espetó la joven, cada vez más exasperada.

-"Ya basta Tomoyo, no quiero hablar de nuevo sobre esto"-masculló comenzando igual a exasperarse –"Porque si de culpas hablamos entonces yo soy quien se tiene la culpa de que ella este en ese hospital"-claro que si, era su culpa, porque aquella fatídica noche no fue capaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos, porque en primer lugar era su culpa que ella hubiese caído por las escaleras, el que ella estuviera en coma era su culpa, de nadie más y…

-"Se lo merece, por lo que te hizo"-musitó la amatista dedicándole una mirada seria, él la miró un tanto horrorizado por dicha afirmación, nadie, nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia merecía algo así.

-"¡No digas eso de nuevo!"-exigió elevando el tono de su voz, la joven Daidouji lo miró al principio con cierto miedo pero luego simplemente le miró ahora sí, enojada.

No sacaría nada más estando ahí, se levantó del sofá donde estaba y lo pasó de largo para justo después salir del departamento cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejándolo ahí solo con mil y un cosas para pensar, una vez más.

Tal vez su mejor amiga tenía razón, o tal vez no, tal vez la culpa era de ambos, de él y de Hanna, de ella por haberlo engañado de ese modo, por haberlo utilizado, de él por… por haber sido tan tonto y por haberla encarado después del modo en que lo había hecho, por ser tan tonto como para causar semejante accidente; suspiró sin ganas una vez más tan solo para ir a tumbarse en el sofá donde antes había estado sentado, la cabeza le dolía y la luz le molestaba, pero el problema era que ya no quería levantarse así que simplemente se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y suspiró sin ganas de nuevo, para seguir pensando.

Podría ser que si hubiera alguien que se atreviera a respaldar a su empresa, a darle soporte aunque… igual y podría ser que no, ya que ayudarlos significaba un gran riesgo, podría ser que incluso en eso Tomoyo tuviera razón, en que en vez de pasar sus días y noches en el hospital, tal vez debería hacerse un tiempo para tratar de salvar todo por lo que había luchado pero, pero si dejaba de ir al hospital entonces ya no podría ver a… a la Dr. Kinomoto, ya no podría estar cerca de ella y… ¿Desde cuándo iba al hospital por la doctora?

-"Idiota…"-murmuró para sí mismo mientras sonreía de lado, burlándose de su propia estupidez.

Porque el de ningún modo iba al hospital por la castaña, el iba por aquella persona a quien había hecho daño, por la pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba sumida en un sueño interminable, por ella y no por los brillantes y hechizantes ojos de la doctora de cabellos castaños casi dorados, definitivamente, el estaba ahí por Hanna, no por Sakura… Sakura, incluso su nombre era hermoso, e iba perfecto con ella; su cabeza dolía cada vez más, a lo mejor tenía que dejar de pensar y confundirse así mismo, tal vez solo…

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Algo interrumpía sus sueños, una sensación húmeda en su cuello, húmeda y deliciosa, suspiró un tanto extasiado por eso, fuera lo que fuera, era una buena manera de hacerlo despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del día que se filtraba por las cortinas, enfocando la visión, hallando una figura conocida sobre él, un personaje que parecía bastante entretenido en devorar a base de besos, lamidas y mordiscos su cuello, no era que aquello no le gustara, solo era que más bien era demasiado considerado.

-"Lexi, se te hará tarde y vas a estar cansado"-murmuró apartando delicadamente al aludido.

-"Pero hace tiempo que no…"-comenzó a replicar haciendo un perfecto puchero.

-"Lo sé, es solo que no quiero causarte problemas"-le interrumpió sonriéndole levemente.

-"Si fuese un problema entonces no insistiría"-replicó de inmediato, mirándolo fijamente con ese par de bonitos ojos color esmeralda.

-"Ve a ducharte mientras hago el desayuno"-dijo a modo de respuesta, no iba a negarlo, él también quería pero, sabiendo el día que le esperaba al rubio, optó por no tentar a la suerte.

El joven de ojos esmeralda se levantó de mala gana y le dedicó una mirada asesina, mientras que por su parte, el otro no pudo evitar reírse de ello porque más que verse amenazante, se veía como un animalito enfurruñado, como un conejito caprichoso.

Se levantó entonces y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo rápido y ligero; mientras cortaba en trozos unas manzanas, escuchaba el trajín armado por el rubio desde el dormitorio, seguramente buscando por ropa; colocó los trozos de manzanas en un par de platos y luego comenzó a agregarles algo de miel de maple y granola, entonces el rubio pasó por ahí con rumbo a la ducha aun con cara enfurruñada o al menos eso intentaba parecer.

-"A veces pienso en si de verdad quieres casarte conmigo"- le oyó murmurar durante su pequeño coraje.

Luego lo vio desaparecer por el otro lado del pasillo, después una puerta se cerró, dejó los platos servidos en el desayunador y negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se maldecía por no poder ser menos orgulloso, encaminó sus pasos al baño, silenciosamente abrió la puerta y después de entrar y cerrar puso el seguro, sonriendo de lado se acercó a la puerta de la ducha y la corrió como si nada para dejar a sus ojos deleitarse con la angelical visión.

-"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"- preguntó en un hilo de voz el rubio, intentando cubrirse con cualquier cosa.

-"Cumplo con mis deberes de esposo"-contestó desinteresadamente, sonriendo aun más, mientras se quitaba el pijama y entraba a la ducha.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Sakura abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez, la noche anterior había creído que le costaría conciliar el sueño pero la verdad era que apenas su cuerpo había hecho contacto con la superficie blanda de su cama, el sueño la había vencido.

Se estiró un poco y se talló los ojos antes de levantarse y empezar con su rutina diaria, reuniendo primero la ropa que ocuparía para ese día, escogiendo unos jeans azules y un suéter color rosa pastel.

Después fue a darse una buena ducha que no hizo más que relajarla, vaya que lo necesitaba, luego de secarse su cabello se hizo una sencilla media cola y finalmente bajó a tomar algo para desayunar, un poco de cereal con leche puesto que no tenía mucho apetito, subió a su dormitorio nuevamente y terminó de alistarse, jaló la maleta con sus cosas para el trabajo, bajó corriendo, esmerándose porque no se le hiciera tarde, se calzó unas ballerinas blancas colocadas concienzudamente en la salida de su hogar y finalmente se apresuró a salir directo al hospital, sin olvidarse de tomar su abrigo color blanco.

Decidió entonces que ese día iría en su bicicleta, al fin que el hospital no quedaba tan lejos y sería un buen ejercicio…

Mientras avanzaba por las calles en su bici, notó la frescura de la mañana y como la vida seguía igual a su alrededor, solo que esta vez tuvo la impresión de que todos eran más felices, aquello le dio más esperanzas, ¿Qué tal si su polémica paciente despertaba por fin? Pensando en aquella posibilidad sonrió aun más ampliamente y pedaleó más aprisa para llegar a su destino.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

La luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y quiso girar para tratar de evitarla pero, al hacer eso se fue directamente al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

-"¡Maldición!"-exclamó ante semejante golpe, sobre todo ante el dolor, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar de su departamento –"Así que me he quedado dormido en el sofá"-murmuró para sí mismo.

Entonces se puso de pie mientras se sobaba el golpe y se dirigía al baño enumerando las distintas cosas que le tocaba hacer para ese día, darse una ducha, arreglarse, desayunar algo, terminar de alistarse, buscar algunas cosas de la oficina porque, sí, había decidido que tenía que comenzar a recortar sus visitas al hospital y, finalmente, salir a plantar cara al mundo un día más, suspiró fastidiado empezando de una vez con su rutina mañanera.

Y una vez estando listo, abandonó su hogar con rumbo a su primera parada: el hospital.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Entró con una sonrisa en los labios a la zona de lockers de los internos notando que varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, incluso Alexis, se acercó al rubio a paso tranquilo y alegre, después de todo, eran vecinos de locker.

-"Buenos días Alexis"-saludó sonriente, el aludido se volvió hacia ella sonriendo aun más radiante que de costumbre e incluso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Muy buenos días Sakura"-contestó sonriendo aun más mientras terminaba de acomodarse la bata médica.

-"Vaya, hoy estas de muy buen humor"-comentó la castaña mientras sacaba y metía cosas de su locker para alistarse antes de iniciar su ajetreado día laboral.

-"Sip, de muy buen humor y muy satisfecho"-contestó el rubio mirándola de un modo que ella no captó al principio pero que una vez que hubo comprendido, la hizo sonrojar por completo.

Mientras tanto, al ver su rostro, Alexis no hizo más que reírse al tiempo que cerraba su locker, ella desvió la mirada apenada y una vez más se encontró mirando la sortija del joven doctor, notando que aparentemente, esta vez, no se la había quitado, tal vez lo había olvidado.

-"Alexis tu…"-comenzó haciéndole señas, al principio él pareció no entender y luego sonrió como si nada.

-"Quiero probar como tomaría el mundo real las cosas"-dijo a modo de explicación, encogiéndose de hombros –"Te veré más tarde"- se despidió, luego se dio la vuelta y salió del área de internos aun con esa sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Su primer paciente del día… claro, su paciente en coma, tenía que ir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden ahí; miró su reloj, aun era temprano para que cierta persona estuviera en la habitación 313, se dijo que era mejor así puesto que no se sentía del todo preparada para verlo después de su encuentro de la noche anterior, por eso iba a paso tranquilo hasta llegar y detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación de su paciente, su mano se acercó al pomo y…

-"Dentro de poco dejaré de venir a verte"-escuchó decir a una voz conocida, la voz de aquel joven que día y noche aguardaba pacientemente en esa habitación –"Es hora de que intente reparar el daño que hiciste"- continuó, mientras que Sakura simplemente se había quedado parada, inmóvil, escuchándolo –"También, creo que lo mejor será que comience a olvidarte, después de todo, aun si despiertas, las cosas seguirán del mismo modo, porque tu no me amas y yo no puedo seguir estancado así"- se escuchaba tan triste pero decidido a cumplir con sus palabras que ella simplemente no podía interrumpirlo –"De igual forma, tal vez no sirva de mucho pero, me disculpo por esto, por el daño que te hice, por todo, seguro que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no hiciste más que pensar que era una tortura horrible, debió de parecerte muy desagradable tener que estar conmigo ¿no? Seguro que si…"-

En ese momento ella simplemente no aguanto más, no podía seguir escuchándolo hablar de sí mismo de ese modo, porque, tal vez ella no lo conociera y tampoco supiera lo que había pasado entre él y su paciente pero, si había algo que si sabía era que, estar a su lado, al menos para ella, para Sakura Kinomoto, nunca sería una tortura; por eso, y solo por eso, fue que interrumpió su monologo abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar y mirándolo fija y decididamente.

-"Buenos días Joven Li"-dijo, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sin tartamudear, obra quizás de su convicción. Una vez más, él no contestó, tan solo le evitó la mirada.

Más ni siquiera eso le importó, avanzó a paso seguro hasta situarse cerca de su paciente y comenzó a inspeccionar los monitores y a hacer un chequeo general, notando al terminar que, de nuevo nada había cambiado, suspiró desanimada por ello, tal vez se había esperanzado demasiado.

-"Ella no despertará"- musitó en tono serio el joven de cabellos castaños, dando por sentado tal hecho.

-"No puede decirlo así, siempre hay una posibilidad"- le contradijo ella, atreviéndose a enfrentarlo con la mirada, viéndolo sonreír de lado.

-"En un accidente como el de ella, las posibilidades de terminar en esta situación eran muy pocas pero, debido a cuan pequeña es, a cuan frágil y sobre todo, a la altura de la que cayó, era algo más que inevitable, cualquier otra persona habría terminado con un par de fracturas o un golpe fuerte pero, ella no es cualquier otra persona, ella es a quien ves, pequeña y frágil, el único culpable de que este aquí soy yo, desde el principio debí de haberlo supuesto, que si seguía con ella terminaría matándola, desde el principio, una parte de mi me lo repetía a gritos pero fui un tonto y no quise escuchar, así que es mi culpa"- dijo, su voz se oía tan triste y su mirada, aquella mirada color ámbar que enfrentaba a la suya, se veía igual, triste, melancólica, nostálgica, herida, tantos sentimientos que ella deseaba quitar.

-"No es así, estoy segura de que no fue su culpa y además, aunque aun no soy más que una interna, sé muy bien que incluso en una situación así, es imposible predecir lo que sucederá, es inevitable, sin importar de quien se trate, sin importar cuán grande o pequeña sea la persona, porque, al fin y al cabo, todos somos seres humanos y nadie es capaz de saber con total certeza cómo reaccionará otra persona, ni siquiera un médico experto es capaz, así que… definitivamente, no es su culpa"- replicó, mirándolo de nuevo con determinación, pero sobre todo, tratando de darle esperanzas, de hacerlo entender, de quitar todo ese dolor.

Y una vez más Syaoran se miró reflejado en esos ojos verdes, del color de las esmeraldas con un brillo extraño que cada vez se le hacía más sobre natural, unos ojos que le estaban robando el aliento, ojos que lo embrujaban, que lo encantaban, que lo hechizaban… y fue como si la misma voz que le había advertido sobre la tragedia, esta vez le estuviese murmurando que no podría escapar, que era a esa mirada donde y a quien pertenecía, y lo admitió, admitió que no podría apartarse nunca, por más que luchara, de la bruja de ojos verdes, de… Sakura Kinomoto.

**Fin del Capítulo VIII**

Listo, lo prometido es deuda, capítulo VIII listo y IX ya casi n.n prometo que estará listo para el próximo viernes, descuiden n.n aunque la próxima semana regreso de vagaciones a la uni, sé que puedo terminar a tiempo n.n

Como sea, eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer, dejen reviews, muchos reviews para que continúe, sino, no hay capítulo el próximo viernes.

**Ashaki:** Si, yo sé, muy fuertes declaraciones y ya ves, si a cada momento nos acercamos más a lo que todos quieren SxS nOn : Nueva Lectora!! No, pues muchas gracias, si, sé que necesita más de la pareja principal pero por el momento, mientras se arma eso, las cosas serán así, de hecho, yo creo que un par de capítulos más y ya empezaré definitivamente con el SxS lo sé, gracias, por eso, estoy haciendo de todo para recargar mi imaginación nOn **Aridarck:** No, tranquila, aunque no estás del todo equivocada, las cosas no serán así, si, ok, no niego que van a haber sus golpes y trancazos y mucho lloriqueo pero, al final lo que importa es el final feliz ¿no? Gracias por leer n.n **Alevip:** Ya ves, no me tarde, y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, si, mucha confusión, ya vemos como terminó este capi nyajajajajajaja

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, además, los quiero invitar a un foro de rol, hetero y yaoi que tengo abierto junto con mi hermano y una amiga, entonces, el foro se llama Halloween No Sekai ya saben, dense una vuelta por ahí, únanse, vale la pena y necesitamos gente nOn

Halloween No Sekai foro:

htt p: / / Halloween - sekai . mforos. com / (solo quiten los espacios)

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Atte. Hanna H. Darko


	9. Caminos Cada Vez Más Entrelazados

-"…"- arte escrito por mi

_Pensamientos, llamadas _

**Caminos Cada Vez Más Entrelazados**

La manera en que la miraba la ponía nerviosa, de nuevo, sintió sus mejillas ponerse cálidas y hasta arder, seguramente se había sonrojado, e involuntariamente, y sin poder aguantar más, apartó la mirada, aun a sabiendas de que aquel joven continuaba mirándola, como si estuviese viendo más allá de la superficie, como si mirara su interior, analizándola, memorizándola y… poniéndola aun más nerviosa.

-"J-Joven Li ¿Le pasa algo?"-logró articular en voz baja, aferrando ahora la carpeta con el historial de su paciente; observó de reojo como el castaño parpadeaba y luego apartaba la mirada, entonces ella no pudo evitar desviar de nuevo sus ojos de él.

-"No… no es nada… simplemente pensaba en el día en que la conocí"- dijo, mintiendo claro está, porque él no había estado pensando en aquello, había estado pensando en… del solo recordar aquello se sintió sonrojar _`idiota Syaoran´_ se dijo, evitando a toda costa mirar a la doctora.

-"Debió de haber sido algo lindo"- se atrevió a decir, mirándolo apenas, de nuevo con timidez.

-"Umm… más bien, fue absurdo"- contestó, sonriendo con ironía.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"- cuestionó Sakura, la curiosidad ganándole a su conciencia, quien le pedía a gritos cerrar la boca e irse de ahí a toda marcha.

-"Porque ella me engañó desde el principio"- respondió, sin siquiera pensarlo del todo ¿Por qué exactamente le estaba diciendo eso a la doctora? No lo sabía, simplemente lo estaba haciendo.

-"No… no entiendo"- musitó en tono medio pensativo, si, ahí estaba de nuevo la Sakura ingenua e inocente de siempre, la que no captaba las cosas a la primera.

-"Ella me utilizó para obtener lo que quería y luego se deshizo de mi"- esta vez sonrió tristemente pensando en aquello, recordándolo más bien –"Se metió a mi vida, me engatusó y luego robó algo en lo que había estado trabajando por meses, destruyó toda una vida de esfuerzo"- explicó, su voz solo era un susurro pero, con el silencio reinante en la habitación, aquello era más que suficiente.

-"Tal vez… tal vez tuvo sus razones"- replicó ella, negándose ante la posibilidad de que alguien con la apariencia de su paciente hiciera semejante cosa.

-"¿Qué razones? Ella y yo pertenecemos al mismo círculo social"- dijo, refutando las palabras de la castaña –"Solo fue para divertirse"-agregó, sintiéndose un tanto molesto consigo mismo por haber caído.

-"Pero de todas formas… usted aun la quiere"- soltó, diciéndolo no solo para él sino también para ella misma, tal vez no podría competir nunca con eso, tal vez… no, no debía pensar así, porque ella pese a sus sentimientos, no quería presionar las cosas, solo se conformaba con poder hacerse su amiga, con ayudarlo un poco.

-"Puede ser, ya no estoy tan seguro"- concluyó luego de unos instantes de pensarlo, aunque de nuevo mentía, porque si bien estaba esa poderosa atracción que sentía por la joven doctora frente a él, también estaba el hecho de que aun sentía amar a la otra joven, de nuevo comenzaba a confundirse.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, porque no lo había esperado, nunca lo vio venir, ¿Sería que la persona frente a ella por fin había encontrado a alguien más? No, no podía ser, aquello de algún modo la hizo sentir triste, pero al mismo tiempo, egoísta, porque ¿Quién era ella para impedir aquello? No era nadie, solo Sakura Kinomoto, una simple interna de medicina, nadie más.

-"Yo… tengo que irme"-se apresuró a decir, esta vez fue ella la que no espero respuesta, simplemente salió aprisa de ahí, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse de la vista de todos y, hallándolo en un armario de suministros alejado de la parte concurrida del hospital. Se sentó ahí entre las estanterías y sin saber porque exactamente, lloró.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Un poco más y llegarían al tan ansiado armario de suministros, a falta de un mejor lugar, tenía que ser ese o de lo contrario tendría que esperar a salir del trabajo y para eso aún faltaban interminables horas, no era como si no amara su profesión, sí, claro que adoraba ser un interno de medicina, pero a veces incluso eso podía resultar ser una lata, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre para estar con su prometido, entonces, en definitiva, podía considerarse una lata.

Claro que en los presentes instantes, sintiendo tan cerca la puerta de su escondite y teniendo a su prometido abrazándolo y dándole de esos besos roba aliento que solo su prometido sabía darle, incluso estar trabajando no significaba nada.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta, entrando de espaldas y jalando su persona más amada en el mundo para que entrara junto con él, de hecho, tenía la impresión de que las piernas no lo estaban sosteniendo más, de lo extasiado que estaba para esos momentos y… ¡pock! De repente su prometido lo soltó y dicho y hecho, fue a parar directo al suelo frío, mirándolo con los ojos como platos y frunciendo el ceño después.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Me dolió!"-se quejó desde el suelo.

Pero su pelirrojo prometido no respondió, de hecho parecía bastante abstraído mirando algo detrás de su adolorida persona, luego comenzó a sonrojarse y finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí dando un portazo y murmurando algo que había sonado como _`¿Por qué siempre a mi?´_

Casi con temor, se volvió hacia la misma dirección que el pelirrojo mirara antes y ahí sí, entendió perfectamente porque se había sonrojado y porque había huido ya que él mismo se sintió sonrojar y mucho, eso además de que también quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pensando en que lo mejor sería esconderse en un hoyo y no salir nunca. O eso fue hasta que notó que la tercera persona en ese pequeño cuartito lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y tenía el rostro con lágrimas.

-"¿Sakura-chan, que tienes?"- preguntó mientras se acercaba a prisa para estar sentado en el suelo frente a la castaña, haciendo a un lado lo que recién acababa de suceder.

-"No… no me pasa nada"-contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas y desviando la mirada.

-"Claro que pasa algo, sino, no estarías así"- insistió, porque no soportaba ver a alguien como su compañera, no, a alguien como su amiga, llorar.

-"No… en serio, no es nada"- murmuró, aun evitando mirar al rubio.

-"Ese Li te dijo algo malo ¿no?"- se aventuró a decir, consiguiendo que la doctora de ojos esmeraldas lo mirara total y completamente perpleja, vaya, sin querer, le había atinado. –"Dime qué fue, para ir de una vez a darle su merecido"- porque ya estaba bueno, una cosa había sido perdonarle toda una vida de ignorarlos a él y a su familia, otra era perdonarle la manera en que en el pasado había hecho de menos a su cuñada, recientemente había pasado por alto lo sucedido con su misma pequeña cuñada, pero ahora, incluso hacer daño a Sakura, esta vez sí, le cobraría por todas.

-"No me hizo nada, es cosa mía"- musitó Sakura, apenas audible, logrando que Alexis la mirara, ahora sí, desconcertado.

-"No… no entiendo a que te refieres"- advirtió al fin.

-"El… el dijo que ya no está seguro de si aun quiere a Darko-chan"- confesó, no del todo segura de si debía de compartir aquello con su compañero –"Me habló de su relación con ella y al final dijo eso"- explicó, resumidamente, aunque en realidad, su conversación con el joven Li se reducía a esas simples palabras.

-"Tonta Sakura"- dijo luego de unos instantes de pensárselo –"Tu estas creyendo que dijo eso porque ahora le gusta alguien más y te has puesto celosa"- agregó como si estuviese hablando de cualquier cosa, igual que si hablara del clima –"Los únicos dos lugares que Li frecuenta son este hospital y su casa, así que, tomando en cuenta eso, debo decirlo, creo que te ha echado el ojo, felicidades"- sonrió ampliamente y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a la castaña quien no hizo más que mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos igual que si se tratara de un loco.

-"Pero… seguro que te equivocas"-replicó, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

-"No, metería la mano al fuego antes de equivocarme en eso"-comentó en tono despreocupado –"Así que, ahora ven, vamos a comer algo porque ya es la hora del almuerzo y luego nos toca seguir trabajando"-agregó, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a la castaña a hacer lo propio.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

-"Vaya, esto resulta ser un hecho que hay que documentar"- escucharon decir a una voz tras ellos, ambos se volvieron en esa dirección encontrándose con la amplia y misteriosa sonrisa de Naoko Yanagizawa quien los miraba tras sus anteojos redondos.

-"¿Qué hecho?"- curioseó Alexis.

-"El que estés en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo"- contestó Naoko.

-"¿Hoe?"- hicieron ambos doctores de ojos esmeraldas.

Pero Naoko, otra de sus compañeras como internos, no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí aparentemente buscando a alguien; luego de unos segundos más de silencio, ambos, tanto Alexis como Sakura, se miraron con ojos de no entender y después siguieron comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-"Naoko tenía razón"- de nuevo alguien los interrumpió.

Solo que esta vez, cuando volvieron la mirada se toparon ya no solo con Naoko sino también con 3 internos de su misma clase: Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamasaki y Rika Sasaki; quienes miraban al rubio como si se tratase de una aparición o algo similar.

-"Pero no entiendo a qué se refieren"- musito Sakura con expresión dubitativa.

-"Pues, es que desde que Mattews llegó a este hospital, nunca lo habíamos visto aquí a la hora del almuerzo"- explicó Chiharu.

-"Yo… no me había dado cuenta"- mintió, estaba perfectamente consciente de ese hecho, puesto que todos los días a esa hora se reunía en la azotea del hospital con su prometido para tomar el almuerzo y pasar aunque fuese unos cuantos minutos juntos.

-"Es como si a esta hora todos los días se te diera por desaparecer"- agregó Naoko mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que ellos, al igual que los otros 3.

-"Vaya, entonces procuraré venir más seguido a esta hora"-agregó dejando su almuerzo por la paz, en primera porque prefería mil y un veces las cosas que cierta persona se ocupaba de cocinarle y, en segunda, porque ahora recordaba que esa misma cierta persona debía de estarle esperando en la azotea con su bento. –"Me tengo que ir"- advirtió levantándose y dedicándole una última mirada a Sakura –"Nos vemos más tarde"- finalizó, con la misma se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de la cafetería.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo malo? No recordaba haberlo hecho, entonces ¿Por qué la doctora se había ido así? Como si estuviese escapando de él, como si hubiese dicho una especie de abominación o una vulgaridad. No conseguía entender el porqué de esa reacción y se estaba quemando el cerebro en buscar una explicación.

Suspiró entre fastidiado y cansado por ello, luego se distrajo mirando por toda la habitación, y al final, sus orbes color ámbar se detuvieron en la persona que yacía en esa cama de hospital; la había olvidado, acababa de pasar dos horas quemándose el coco pensando en la doctora y había olvidado la razón por la que estaba en ese hospital, de nuevo suspiró, esta vez sintiéndose un tanto mal por poder ir por ahí, de un lado a otro mientras que ella estaba atrapada ahí y…

No, no conseguiría nada si seguía torturándose con lo mismo, además ¿Qué no ya había dicho que iba a seguir adelante? ¿Qué la olvidaría? Entonces ya era hora de comenzar, esta vez sí, sin retroceder.

-"Buena suerte entonces"-murmuró, despidiéndose a su modo, después se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y finalmente, luego de dedicarle una última mirada, abandonó la habitación marcada con el número 313, dispuesto a retomar su vida.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

La cosa fue que, en cuanto salió, se dio cuenta de que lo primero que debía hacer era, aclarar su confusión con respecto a lo que hubiera dicho o hecho que había causado que la doctora huyera; el problema, el problema era que no conseguía encontrarla y eso que ya había recorrido unos 3 pisos del hospital, se dijo que después del cuarto piso, lo dejaría por la paz y pasaría a lo siguiente.

Aunque sonrió cuando apenas si acaba de bajar del ascensor al cuarto piso, divisó a la pequeña doctora de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas, entretenida aparentemente, revisando historiales de sus pacientes, se acercó en silencio y se colocó tras ella, notado la diferencia de altura, ella debía de ser unos 20cm más baja que él y eso la hacía más… más… ¿Adorable? ¿Linda? Sacudió la cabeza, primero tenía que estar sereno si quería encararla por lo que fuera que él hubiere hecho mal.

-"Doctora Kinomoto ¿Dije o hice algo que le molestara hace un rato?"- dijo, yendo de una vez al punto y llamando su atención.

Ella se volvió hacia él de un modo un tanto brusco y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, ocultando la mirada con su flequillo castaño y mordiendo su labio inferior de un modo que lo distrajo de lo que inicialmente pensaba hacer, llámese, una conversación más o menos normal.

-"No… no… fue cosa suya"- murmuró ella en ese tonito tímido y tartamudo tan propio de ella.

Inconscientemente él se acercó más a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, inclinándose después en un intento vano de ver su rostro, acortando la distancia; ella por su parte, aferró con fuerza las carpetas que llevaba entre las manos, reacción típica en su persona cuando estaba nerviosa, levantó apenas la mirada y se topó una vez más con la de él, ámbar y esmeralda, una vez más chocando y perdiéndose el uno en la otra, sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta de que la distancia cada vez se hacía más corta entre ellos, sin que pudiesen darse cuenta siquiera de cómo sus respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse conforme sus rostros se hacían más cercanos.

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos, aspirando después el aroma del joven frente a ella, embriagándose con él, sintiendo su cercanía y su calor, sintiendo su presencia tan cercana como nunca antes la había sentido, deseando que la distancia que los separaba dejara de existir. Sintió los labios de él casi rozar los suyos ¿Aquello de verdad estaba pasando? Su aliento cálido comenzaba a hacerla temblar, apretó los párpados, anhelando que aquel joven por fin la besara, anhelando su toque, sintiendo por fin el primer roce y…

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

Syaoran se apartó de golpe mientras que la castaña abrió los ojos sobresaltada por lo que había estado a punto de pasar, lo miró apenas y luego desvió la mirada de él mientras que el castaño por su parte comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas arder, luego de unos instantes, ambos se miraron apenas, como buscando algo qué decir, tratando de…

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

Apartó de nuevo la mirada y aferró con una de sus manos las carpetas que sostenía mientras que con la otra buscaba aprisa por su buscapersonas, sacándolo al fin de uno de los bolsillos de su bata médica.

-"Yo… lo… lo siento"-tartamudeó, luego simplemente salió corriendo de ahí, dejando al castaño parado y aun más confundido que al principio.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Apenas acababa de terminar con su bento cuando su buscapersonas había comenzado a sonar, se disculpó con la mirada, se levantó aprisa y luego simplemente salió corriendo a seguir cumpliendo con su deber.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la azotea hasta el último piso y de ahí corrió al elevador entrado apresurado apenas si el aparato llegó y se abrió, picó el botón indicado y cerró los ojos un tanto impaciente por lo mucho que a su parecer, el elevador se estaba tardando en bajar, de repente se detuvo y escuchó cuando las puertas se abrían para luego de unos instantes sentir como algo chocaba con él, abrió los ojos y miró un tanto perplejo a Sakura, quien parecía agitada, más nerviosa de lo común y bastante sonrojada.

-"Sakura ¿estás bien?"- preguntó aun a sabiendas de que era una pregunta casi estúpida con solo ver a su amiga.

-"Yo… yo…"-tartamudeó ella.

-"Esta bien, lo hablaremos después"-concedió forzando una sonrisa, sintiendo de nuevo al elevador moverse, descendiendo de nuevo.

De nuevo se detuvo y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, solo que esta vez en el lugar adecuado.

Ambos bajaron corriendo y se dirigieron directamente a la zona de emergencias, continuando así uno más de sus ajetreados días en el hospital, viendo cuando una ambulancia arribaba y las portezuelas se abrían dando paso a los paramédicos bajando una camilla y monitoreando al que sería su futuro paciente.

-"¿Qué tenemos?"- escucharon cuestionar a una voz, tan concentrados estaban en todo el ajetreo que nunca advirtieron el momento en que su residente, Kinomoto Touya, había hecho aparición.

-"Hombre, desconocido, cortes en cada muñeca, posible suicida, ha perdido mucha sangre y casi no tiene pulso…"- comenzó uno de los paramédicos mientras que junto con otro empujaban la camilla.

Ambos, tanto Sakura como Alexis, observaron a su nuevo paciente, no debía de superar su edad, unos 21 años, de cabello negro azabache como la noche y piel nívea, se trataba de un muchacho bastante apuesto, su cabello caía delicadamente en su rostro y tapaba un poco sus ojos cerrados, mientras que su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida. Entonces ellos se unieron al ajetreo, tratando al igual que los demás, de parar cada uno por su parte, las hemorragias, preguntándose la razón por la cual, un muchacho como aquel, podría desear morir. Sakura miró su rostro mientras sus manos se movían ágilmente, aplicando presión, consiguiendo más vendas; por un momento el muchacho abrió apenas los ojos y ella pudo ver un par de orbes gris claro, un color bastante hermoso y…

-"No…"- le escuchó murmurar, ¿Acaso estaba pidiendo que lo dejaran o se trataba de algo más? –"No…"- repitió, un tanto más fuerte, pero nadie parecía escucharlo porque todos continuaban haciendo su trabajo.

-"Tranquilo, todo… todo estará bien"- le murmuró ella, el muchacho cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras Sakura sentía como cada vez más, el calor abandonaba aquel cuerpo, no podía dejarlo ir, simplemente no podía, no lo dejaría ir…

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Estaba ya agotada, después de varias horas de ajetreo, de lucha y de esfuerzo, al final, lo habían logrado, al menos por ahora, aquel muchacho seguía con vida, suspiró cansada, casi no lo lograban, por un momento, realmente lo perdieron pero, pero ahora, al menos por ahora, se recordó, aquel desconocido seguía vivo.

Lo mantendrían en observación el resto del día y la noche, luego lo transferirían a una habitación aparte, aunque de eso aun dependía la respuesta del muchacho, por ahora, tanto ella como Alexis se conformaban con ver a su paciente ahí, en cama, aun respirando, aunque seguía pálido, suspiró, de nuevo pensando en cuáles serían los motivos para todo aquello.

-"Le pregunte por él a uno de los paramédicos… dijo que una anciana lo encontró en un parque, no traía identificación ni nada"- escuchó decir a Alexis en un tono un tanto vacío.

-"No entiendo porque… porque pudo haber hecho algo como esto"- murmuró ella.

-"Yo tampoco lo sé, tal vez debamos esperar hasta que despierte o, tal vez nunca lo lleguemos a saber"- musitó el rubio, Sakura lo miró entonces, al igual que ella había estado haciendo instantes atrás, Alexis miraba al muchacho, analizándolo, tal vez tratando de encontrar la misma respuesta que ella, el porqué.

-"Supongo que de nuevo esta es la parte triste de este trabajo"- dijo ella, luego suspiró con cansancio.

-"Sakura, cuando termine nuestro turno, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a cenar?"- preguntó de repente, la castaña lo miró desconcertada por aquello –"No me malinterpretes, es que, este ha sido un día bastante largo y cansado, además, parece que necesitas despejarte un poco"- explicó el rubio, sonriéndole levemente –"Después de todo, somos amigos ¿no? E igual, mi… mi prometido también nos acompañaría"- agregó, entonces ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

-"Yo… creo… creo que estaría bien"-contestó la castaña luego de unos instantes, el rubio sonrió un tanto más, y luego ambos volvieron la atención hacia su paciente, apresurándose en terminar sus respectivos reportes para el historial.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Después de salir del hospital, aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba, había ido hasta su siguiente parada, su empresa, o lo que quedaba de ella, se había reunido con Eriol y con otros ejecutivos y habían estado discutiendo por horas pero, la cosa era que no había entendido nada porque no había prestado atención en lo absoluto ya que sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en tratar de comprender lo que casi había hecho y el porqué casi había hecho aquello; después de la reunión, simplemente había optado por irse a esconder a su oficina.

-"Sigues pareciendo un zombie"-escuchó decir a Eriol, ni se esforzó en mirarlo –"Aunque parece que tu intención es retomar las cosas ¿no?"-agregó, lo miró apenas, solo de reojo.

-"Si, eso trato, pero es más difícil de lo difícil que creí que sería"- contestó suspirando.

-"Es que lo primero que necesitas es distraerte"-argumentó Eriol sonriendo muy a su modo, con una de esas sonrisitas que le hacían pensar que su mejor amigo tramaba algo.

-"Ya estoy bastante distraído"-dijo, tratando de excusarse con eso, de cualquier cosa que al de orbes zafiro pudiera habérsele ocurrido.

-"No creo, vayamos a cenar, Tomoyo, tu y yo, una noche de amigos"-propuso Eriol ¿Eso era todo? ¿Una cena? ¿Sin plan "maligno" de por medio?

-"No lo sé"-contestó, no queriendo confiar del todo.

-"Si tanto te atormenta la culpa, podemos cenar en un restaurante cerca del hospital"-agregó el zafiro, sonriéndole de modo convincente.

Bueno, no es que ya no se sintiera culpable pero, ahora además tenía esa enorme confusión por todas las cosas que recientemente estaban pasando a su alrededor, demasiadas cosas, sobraba decir pero, tal vez Eriol tenía razón en algo, en que necesitaba distraerse incluso de eso, y probablemente sería bueno pasar una noche con sus amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-"Esta bien"-accedió al fin, sin saber que acababa de sellar su sentencia para otro suceso extraño en su ya de por si extraña y alocada vida.

**Fin del Capítulo IX**

Oh dios, listo, son las 1:21 am del 16 de enero del 2010 y por fin he terminado con este capítulo, wow más cosas interesantes se vienen en camino y sobre todo, más complicaciones nOn

Estoy realmente sorprendida por haber logrado semejante escena como el casi beso entre Syaoran y Sakura, seguro que más de una ya estaba al borde del colapso jajajajajajaja pero aun falta, aun falta para eso, nah, mentira, en el siguiente capítulo por fin las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente en marcha así que ya no se me desesperen n.n

Espero enormemente que les haya gustado el capítulo y como ya ven, cada vez nos estamos centrando más en la pareja principal, igual, espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios que son bien apreciados y valorados, y sobre todo, que mientras más sean, más me animan a continuar con esto, porque de otro modo no voy a tener a los ánimos y a la musa a toda su disposición n.n

Así que, ya saben, si quieren otro capítulo, dejen muchos lindos reviews nOn

**Alevip:** Jajajajajajajaja creo que ese es un efecto que causo en la mayoría de mis fics, que las personas se vuelvan malvadas y con ansias un tanto asesinas XD descuida, esta bien, incluso eso me es divertido, no te adelantaré nada, solo diré que realmente se vienen cosas bastante divertidas y románticonas, nuevas circunstancias y una que otra pelea XD cierta pelea que se ha estado retrasando desde el principio de la historia nOn disculpa que no haya actualizado antes, de hecho, como puedes ver, el capítulo ya estaba listo, pero me desanimó mucho que después de trabajar arduamente solo tuviera 2 reviews en el anterior así que retrasé la publicación de este, gracias por leer y espero tu siguiente review con ansías nwn **Aura:** Nueva Lectora, mil gracias por leer y por pedirme que continúe pero, igual, comenta más, es que realmente estoy muy interesada en saber que es lo que les gusta más del fic, o qué cosas les gustaría que pasaran, sus opiniones sobre personajes etc, em fin, muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando más reviews es que, de verdad, soy un mostruo come reviews XDDDDDD

Debido a que en el capitulo anterior a este solo dejaron dos reviews, retrasé la publicación de este, así que, me gustaría que como mínimo en este se dejaran unos 5 reviews o de lo contrario lo retrasaré de nuevo TT-TT comprendan, adoro los reviews son casi mi sustento, me encanta leer opiniones y todo pero bueno...

Gracias y hasta la próxima

Atte. Hanna H. Darko


	10. Despertar Forzado

-"…"- arte escrito por mi

_Pensamientos, llamadas_

**Despertar Forzado**

Suspiró, por fin su arduo día de trabajo había terminado, después de tanto ajetreo y de tantas experiencias extrañas vividas en un mismo día, por fin podría salir a respirar el aire puro y la brisa fresca de la noche.

Terminó de arreglarse la blusa color beige y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, luego tomó su abrigo blanco y se lo puso, suspiró de nuevo, esta vez mirando al suelo con gesto distraído, vaya, al llegar a casa, dormiría como tronco de tanto cansancio y…

-"Sakura-chan, es hora de irnos"-escuchó una energica y conocida voz tras ella pero eso no le evitó dar un saltito del susto.

-"¿Hoe?"-musitó, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a su compañero rubio, recordando de inmediato que había acordado salir con él al salir del hospital.

-"Vaya, lo olvidaste"- comentó haciendo un mohín el recién llegado.

-"Yo… sí, lo… lo lamento"-contestó sonrojándose un tanto apenada por aquello –"Pero… está bien, ya… ya estoy lista"-agregó, recobrando su semblante tranquilo.

-"Bien, entonces vamos"-sonrió levemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a la castaña.

-"¿A dónde iremos?"- quiso saber Sakura, mirando a Alexis de reojo, dándose cuenta de que el rubio estaba distraído en arreglarse una de las mangas de la camisa azul celeste de mangas largas que llevaba en esos momentos.

-"Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, es un lugar bastante tranquilo y agradable"- contestó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio, Sakura por su parte, pensaba de nuevo en su último paciente, preguntándose si habría despertado o si aun estaba inconsciente, mentira, ella seguía preguntándose la razón por la cual aquel muchacho habría intentado terminar con su vida. De nuevo miró de reojo a Alexis, al parecer, igual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tal vez estaba meditando lo mismo que ella o tal vez en alguna otra cosa.

Como fuere, su camino hasta el estacionamiento lo hicieron en un completo silencio, ahora la castaña pensaba en lo que haría con su bicicleta, bueno, lo mejor sería que ella fuera en su bici, seguramente Alexis iría con su… su… con el Darko en algún otro medio.

-"Estaba a punto de ir por ti, de nuevo te tardaste"- escuchó decir a la ya conocida voz del hermano de su paciente en coma, entonces ella se centró de nuevo en la realidad.

-"Lo lamento, además, te recuerdo que me las puedo arreglar solo"- Alexis había hecho un mohín y después simplemente fue hasta el otro muchacho tan solo para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-"Vale, te recordaré eso la próxima vez que te resfríes"- comentó el otro, Alexis se sonrojó entonces y ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verlos; tal vez aquello no era algo que viera todos los días pero, incluso si eso hacía felices a algunas personas, entonces ella lo aceptaba.

-"Bue-Buenas Noches Darko-san"- saludó ella, sin siquiera poder evitar tartamudear porque pese a todo, el pelirrojo aun la ponía nerviosa.

-"¿Eh?... buenas… buenas noches Doctora Kinomoto"- contestó él, de repente sus mejillas había comenzado a adquirir el mismo color de su cabello e incluso casi de inmediato le apartó la mirada; Sakura recordó, la última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando… y entonces ella también se sonrojó.

-"Etto… oigan… se hará más tarde"- advirtió Alexis, sacando a ambos de su momento vergonzoso.

-"Vale, ya va conejito"- contestó el Darko, miró de reojo a la doctora y después abrazó por la cintura al rubio.

-"Yo… traje mi bici… si me indican la dirección… puedo ir con ella"- musitó Sakura, de nuevo se había sonrojado, pero, esta vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de muestras de efecto.

-"Sakura-chan, no es necesario, te podemos traer de vuelta"- Alexis se había zafado del abrazo del pelirrojo tan solo para ir donde la castaña y jalarla por el brazo encaminándose después hacia el auto del Darko.

-"Oh… gracias"-musitó con una sonrisa.

El Darko por su parte, negó con la cabeza, se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar tras el par de doctores, teniendo una cosa bastante segura, a partir de esa noche su vida estaría más ligada al par de doctores de lo que había estado desde siempre.

Mientras caminaba hacia su auto, retiró los seguros del mismo notando que sus acompañantes ya habían llegado hasta ahí, y lo que vio a continuación le dio celos, sí, efectivamente se sintió celoso de ver el momento en que su prometido le sonreía a la doctora para luego abrirle la portezuela trasera del auto y hacerla pasar; apuró el paso hasta llegar donde el rubio, lo jaló por un brazo y le dio la vuelta, Alexis le observaba con el desconcierto pintado en sus orbes color esmeralda, pero no le importó, como un felino acechando a su presa se inclinó sobre él, apoderándose de inmediato de sus labios, el joven doctor contuvo el aire por unos instantes y después se relajó, correspondiendo de poco a su beso, aun así, no se sentía satisfecho, estaba siendo posesivo en demasía y lo sabía, mordió su labio inferior y tiró de él.

-"Hmn… Joshua…"- le oyó gemir quedamente, lo soltó entonces, apartándole después un par de mechones rubios que le cubrían el rostro.

-"Pórtate bien o podría castigarte"-le murmuró acariciando suavemente con su pulgar los labios del menor.

-"Pero… no entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"-musitó mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojar.

-"Solo piénsalo"-contestó como si nada, moviéndose para abrir la puerta del copiloto e indicarle al doctor rubio que entrase, Alexis obedeció en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de él, probablemente tratando de descubrir aunque fuera un indicio de su "crimen" pero Joshua solo se limitó a sonreírle levemente.

Después, con ambos doctores ya abordo, cerró las puertas de cada uno y dio la vuelta al automóvil para ocupar su sitio en el asiento del conductor, sonriendo un tanto más al notar el rostro sonrojado de Sakura y la mirada dubitativa de Alexis acompañando a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Quería reírse de las caras de ambos pero se limitó a sonreír, en silencio cerró su portezuela, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha su vehículo.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Durante los primeros minutos de la noche había estado por demás nerviosa pero, pero ahora, estaba maravillada por la vista que frente a ella se presentaba, el restaurante en donde ahora se encontraban se veía tranquilo y cómodo, el ambiente era cálido, candelabros iluminaban el lugar con un tenue resplandor dorado que bañaba todo el salón, las mesas eran redondas y las sillas se veían confortables, no había mucha gente pero, las personas que estaban ahí, lucían felices, maravillada por lo que veía no pudo más que seguir al par de muchachos que iban delante de ella.

Se detuvieron entonces frente a una mesa pegada en una de las esquinas del salón, solo que esta, en vez de sillas poseía un sillón de media luna color rojo, miró a sus acompañantes pero ambos se veían bastante distraídos en mirarse entre ellos.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos así, por el mismo motivo, no esperó más y se sentó acomodándose del lado izquierdo para luego ocuparse en seguir contemplando los alrededores, estando así, perdida admirando el lugar, nunca se dio cuenta de cuando sus acompañantes se sentaron, quedando Alexis entre ella y el Darko.

-"Etto… Sakura ¿Qué pedirás?"-

-¿Eh? Lo siento, me distraje"- contestó apuradamente, porque era verdad, se había distraído contemplando todo a su alrededor, tanto así que nunca reparó en el hecho de que sus acompañantes llevaban mirándola con expresión interrogante, unos 5 minutos.

Ambos se rieron quedamente por su reacción, y ella se sintió sonrojar de nuevo, aun así, estaba siendo plenamente consciente de la agradable atmosfera que se sentía al estar con ellos, lo estaba pasando demasiado bien y no podía más que desear que el resto de la noche también resultara maravillosa.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

¿Cuánto llevaban esperando? ¡Ah sí! Cerca de una hora, tiempo durante el cual Tomoyo se encontraba arreglándose y mientras tanto, ellos estaban buscando formas en los grumos de pintura del techo, si, bastante aburrido pero, ni hablar, era eso o tener que enfrentar la furia de Tomoyo por apurarla, sin duda alguna, los grumos de pintura eran mucho más agradables.

-"Estoy lista"-anunció la vocecita melodiosa de la amatista.

Entonces ambos se volvieron en su dirección, e igual que siempre, a ambos se les fue el aire del solo verla; llevaba un vestido corto de tirantes color lila y su cabello estaba apenas recogido en una sencilla media cola dejando el resto caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda, sus accesorios y zapatos hacían juego y su maquillaje era el complemento perfecto para hacerla parecer un hada salida de los cuentos o sueños más bellos.

-"Vaya, primero se quejan porque demoro y ahora no se mueven"-comentó risueñamente Tomoyo.

Eriol parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de un hechizo y se puso de pie aprisa, ofreciendo su brazo para guiar a su acompañante y pensando seguramente que se había sacado la lotería al tener una novia como ella. Mientras tanto, Syaoran no pudo más que maldecir su falta de suerte y caminar tras ellos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, en definitiva, aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga para él.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Después de unos cuantos minutos de mirarse entre ellos, un mesero había acudido con los menús, la verdad había sido que les había costado un poco decidir, después de todo, aun eran bastante jóvenes y bueno, en una noche como aquella, lo primero que se les había venido a la mente era "Pizza" pero no, habían ido a ese restaurante, que si bien era por demás bonito, no tenía la aclamada "Pizza" así que por supuesto y claro está, terminaron conformándose con la pasta, aunque, para qué negarlo, incluso eso les resultaba extremadamente bueno.

-"Ahora vuelvo"-dijo de repente Alexis, ambos, tanto Joshua como Sakura le miraron al levantarse e irse de ahí caminando de lo más tranquilo y con una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios.

-"Tardará en volver"-musitó Joshua dando después un suspiro medio cansado.

-"¿Hoe?"- Sakura entonces lo miró, sonriendo despreocupadamente y mirando de reojo en la dirección en que el rubio acababa de irse, sin poder comprender a qué exactamente se refería el Darko.

-"Ha descubierto la barra de postres"-explicó sonriendo más ampliamente.

-"Se le ve de buen humor"-dijo ella sin querer, él la miró, Sakura se cubrió la boca y desvió la mirada arrepintiéndose de su atrevimiento.

-"Lo estoy en la medida posible"-contestó luego de unos instantes –"Pero, vale, no es molestia que lo digas"-agregó sonriéndole levemente.

-"Yo… lo lamento Darko-san, de verdad que sí"-se disculpó apenas mirándolo.

-"¿Eh? No, no hay problema, en serio"-contestó negando con la cabeza –"Y no me digas "Darko-san" se oye como si fuese un viejo y capaz que soy menor que tú, así que solo llámame Joshua"- agregó, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y a ella aquello le gustaba, estaba deseando que al menos por esa noche, él no dejara de sonreír.

-"Vaya, entonces ¿Cuándo cumples años Joshua-kun?"-preguntó, siguiendo con su agradable conversación y sonriendo igual.

-"Cumplí 21 el pasado 2 de agosto"-contestó sonriendo levemente. Vaya, entonces era verdad, él era menor que ella.

-"Entonces… ¿Hanna-chan también?"-cuestionó sin querer del todo, temiendo que le animo del muchacho bajara ante esa pregunta.

-"Así es, nosotros 3 cumplimos 21 ese día"-contestó, ya no había sonrisa en su rostro y entonces Sakura pensó una segunda vez en las palabras del muchacho ¿Tres? ¿A quién más se refería él al decir "nosotros 3"?

-"Joshua-kun ¿Alexis también cumple años ese día?"- preguntó, por primera vez en su vida, haciéndose a la tonta en algo, porque sabía perfectamente que su amigo rubio había cumplido 21 años el 14 de septiembre.

-"No, yo… no debí decir eso"-musitó, desviando la mirada, se sentía un tonto, había hablado de más, acababa de meter la pata una vez más en su vida, lo peor era que no lo sentía como una equivocación, sino más bien, como si contarle aquello a la doctora de su hermana, alias, la amiga de su prometido, estuviera bien.

-"Entonces…"-

-"Mi otro hermano, Hanna y yo no somos gemelos, teníamos otro hermano, éramos trillizos"-contestó, tenía la mirada gacha y jugaba con sus manos, no como si estuviera nervioso, más bien, como si hiciera aquello tratando de distraerse. –"Él se suicidó hace 5 años"-sus manos se apretaron en puños e incluso ahora se mordía su labio, Sakura solo podía observarlo con sorpresa y después con cierta tristeza.

-"Joshua-kun… no fue tu culpa"-logró decir luego de unos instantes de silencio, porque sí, era completamente capaz de darse cuenta de que el Darko se estaba culpando por aquello.

-"Claro que lo fue, debí de haberlo evitado, pero fui muy egoísta, me ocupé solo de mis asuntos con Alexis y jamás vi que el camino de Elliot estaba yendo hacia ese final"-replicó, la culpa palpable en su voz –"O más bien, no quise verlo, sabía que Elliot no estaba bien y aun así no hice nada, creí que si me metía empeoraría las cosas y cuando quise hacer algo, fue demasiado tarde"-agregó, se le notaba tan triste y dolido por aquello pero, sobre todo, se le notaba culpable.

-"Joshua-kun ¿Por qué tu hermano hizo eso?"-preguntó, por una parte creía que estaba mal estar siendo entrometida pero, por el otro lado, también pensaba que hacerle hablar de aquello, ayudaría al muchacho a descargarse.

-"Por un amor no correspondido, por un engaño, un cruel engaño"-contestó en un susurro –"Elliot, él siempre fue bastante frágil, durante toda su vida fue una persona débil y enfermiza, además, mis padres no fueron buenos con él, tal vez nunca lo golpearon pero manipulaban su mente de tal modo que siempre creyó que sobraba, pasó su infancia en cama, siempre enfermo, débil y llorando por el rechazo de nuestros padres, en cuanto pudimos, mis hermanas y yo lo llevamos a escondidas con un psiquiatra y comenzaron a medicarlo, entonces mejoró un poco, pero todos nosotros sabíamos que su mejoría era solo por todos los medicamentos que ingería y era por esos medicamentos que lograba mantenerse en pie, de hecho, incluso parecía saludable pero, eran puras mentiras, si no los tomaba recaía, por eso los llevaba con él a todos sitios, como ya te dije… parecía mejor"- Mientras más hablaba, su mirada se hacía más triste, era obvio que le causaba un gran dolor y tristeza hablar de aquello, Sakura quería que él estuviera bien y por eso le escuchaba atentamente, esperando el momento indicado para poder ayudarle.

-"A Elliot-san le dio una sobredosis ¿verdad?"-preguntó en tono quedo, Joshua asintió y soltó un suspiro al aire.

-"Cuando teníamos 16 Elliot nos descubrió a mí y a Alexis, aquello lo asustó mucho y le hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo, por un mes permaneció en casa escondiéndose de nosotros y al final huyó aquí a Japón, a un internado para hombres, fue el peor error que pudo cometer, se reencontró con un primo nuestro y… se enamoró, para cuando logré alcanzarlo ellos ya eran una pareja y parecían estar muy bien, de hecho, yo confiaba en que estar con esa persona le ayudara, con el pasar de los días, tuvo varias recaídas y después de la última, los del internado amenazaron con llamar a nuestros padres además de mandar a Elliot a internar a un psiquiátrico, como yo no podía permitir aquello, decidí que debíamos escapar, hicimos las maletas y huimos, pero Elliot quiso regresar, dijo que quería despedirse de esa persona, lo esperé por horas, pero a la mañana siguiente él no volvió, llamé a nuestras hermanas y junto con Alexis comenzamos a buscarle, ya era demasiado tarde, lo encontramos en el bosque del internado junto con una nota, dijo que al regresar descubrió a nuestro primo engañándole con otro, que no podía soportarlo y que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía lugar, nos dejó una disculpa y un gracias, eso fue todo, Elliot se mató porque yo no hice nada por evitar esa relación aunque sabía que estaba mal, fue mi culpa porque yo no hice nada"-concluyó, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se había puesto blancos ya, demostrando su furia y molestia consigo mismo.

-"Joshua-kun, no fue tu culpa, Elliot-san estaba mal, y además, si hablamos de culpables ese sería la persona que engañó a Elliot-san, porque no debió de haber jugado con sus sentimientos de ese modo, menos sabiendo cuan frágil era Elliot-san y aun peor, sabiendo que era su primo"-replicó Sakura, habiendo escuchado tan triste historia, notando que en realidad la culpa nunca había sido de Joshua sino de la otra persona, que siendo consciente de la situación se había atrevido a jugar de ese modo.

-"No… no lo había pensado de ese modo, siempre me culpé por no haber evitado que él se relacionara con esa persona"-musitó en tono quedo.

-"Aun si lo hubieras intentado, estoy segura de que sabes que Elliot-san habría hecho las cosas a tus espaldas porque estaba enamorado"-dijo, era algo que todo mundo sabía, que las personas hacían locuras por amor.

-"Si, tienes razón, Elliot era muy terco e impulsivo, enamorado como estaba, era aun más peligroso"-aceptó riendo un poco, recordando a su hermano y como solía ser.

Sakura rió junto con él, notando ambos después que en algún momento la cena les había sido servida y que Alexis aun no volvía…

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Llegaron al restaurante y entraron, el ambiente era realmente bueno y la verdad se había estado divirtiendo de lo lindo con las locuras que Tomoyo y Eriol habían estado haciendo durante el camino, los tres entraron y comenzaron a buscar por una mesa desocupada y con una buena localización, entonces la mirada de Syaoran se detuvo en algo que algo que se le figuro como un espejismo o un cruel engaño, tal vez un mal sueño.

¿Qué demonios hacia el Darko con la Doctora Kinomoto, solos, riéndose y en una zona apartada? ¿Qué no se suponía que el tipo era gay y salía con el rubio que parecía niña? No, seguro que no, seguro que todo era una mentira para poder acercarse a las mujeres con el cuento del falso amigo gay, era un maldito. La sangre le ardía de verlo con ella, ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que estar con ella? Claro, debía de ser su venganza, parecía bastante obvio que el Darko quisiera arrebatarle a Sakura en sus narices por lo sucedido con Hanna, seguro que era eso.

Emprendió la marcha hacia ellos, dispuesto a plantarle cara a ambos, pero sobre todo al Darko, no iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir que ese sujeto le quitara su único bote salvavidas en los últimos 6 meses, desde luego que no.

-"Syaoran"-llamó Tomoyo, no le hizo caso, siguió su camino hacia el par de risueños.

-"Creí que eras gay y que los médicos no podían relacionarse con la familia de los pacientes"-dijo, haciendo al instante que ambos pararan su risa y le miraran desconcertados por su presencia ahí.

-"Mis preferencias no son de tu incumbencia"-contestó al instante el Darko, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con odio, tan peculiar en él.

-"Yo no… yo no tengo nada con… con Joshua-kun…"-replicó en un tímido murmullo la doctora, ah, y además, ahora hasta lo llamaba por su nombre.

-"Claro, claro, ya se nota que lo mentirosos es de familia"-comentó ácidamente Syaoran, una vez más esa noche, Sakura pudo observar como las manos de Joshua se cerraban en puños y se tensionaban –"Además de por supuesto, que una linda cara siempre ayuda a mentir"-agregó, refiriéndose a ella.

-"Vamos afuera"-dijo Joshua en un tono bastante serio, mirando fija y penetrantemente al Li quien ahora le sonreía de lado, casi burlándose.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-cuestionó Syaoran, burlándose.

-"Dije que vamos afuera, terminemos con esto de una maldita vez"-advirtió cada vez más serio, se levantó de su lugar y pasó caminando al lado del Li, empujándolo con el hombro en el proceso.

Sus pasos se veían bastante seguros, y Sakura se sintió sorprendida y con cierto miedo al notar que el Li se había dado la vuelta comenzando a ir tras el Darko, entonces ella notó la presencia de la joven Daidouji, quien solo le sonrió, se encogió de hombros y junto con otro muchacho se unió a la caravana de los que iban camino hacia el exterior, Sakura apuró el paso tras ellos, rogando porque Alexis apareciera pronto y los frenara.

Al llegar al exterior los vio, uno frente al otro, con escasos metros de distancia entre ambos, mirándose fijamente, uno serio y el otro sonriendo torcidamente, como si se tratase de una broma o un juego.

El primer golpe fue lanzado por parte del Darko, el Li le esquivó y se rió mientras el otro retrocedía.

-"¿Eso es todo?"-le retó, burlándose, lo estaba provocando, era más que claro.

-"No me hagas reír, cuando termine, nadie te va a reconocer"-contestó sonriendo de lado, con cierta prepotencia que de nuevo hizo temer a Sakura, temía que se lastimaran gravemente pero en esos momentos no podía hacer más que permanecer de pie y mirarlos abstraída.

Esta vez fue lanzada una patada al costado, esquivada con un perfecto bloqueo con un brazo, el Li aprovechó la cercanía y le asestó un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire a su oponente y haciéndolo quedar en cuclillas en el suelo, ¿Se había terminado ya? No, si se hablaba de aprovechar cosas, ahí estaba el Darko, que usó su posición, apoyándose en sus brazos y en una de sus piernas para elevarse y darle una patada en la quijada al Li quien retrocedió por el impacto.

El pelirrojo se levantó y miró con odio al castaño antes de escupir, saliva y… sangre, observó con cierto terror Sakura, alguien debía de pararlos pronto. Otro par de puñetazos, esta vez ambos le habían atinado a su objetivo, en algún momento cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a rodar y forcejear mientras trataban de golpearse, hasta que el Darko ganó el dominio situándose sobre el Li y comenzando a darle de puñetazos que el castaño trataba de evitar, luego se invirtieron los papeles, hasta que el pelirrojo uso su rodilla para golpear al otro y sacárselo de encima, ambos se pusieron en pie, agitados, desaliñados y un tanto sangrantes, mirándose con odio.

Ahora estaban tratando de darse de patadas y bloquearse al mismo tiempo, Li cayó al suelo luego de una patada al estomago, Sakura quiso gritar, aunque más bien el castaño había aprovechado aquello para barrerse por debajo del otro y derribarlo con el pie haciéndole caer igual.

Otra vez se agarraron esta vez por los hombros tratando de tumbar al otro definitivamente, la verdad era que iban bastante reñidos, y ella no pudo soportarlo más, salió corriendo de ahí en busca de la única persona que según ella, podría detenerlos.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Había demasiados postres, era como un feliz sueño o eso hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el brazo brusca y apuradamente, se volvió hacia esa persona encontrando a Sakura por demás agitada y con el rostro preocupado y alterado.

-"¿Qué pasa Sakura?"-preguntó de inmediato.

-"Joshua-kun… Li-san… afuera…"-trató de explicar la castaña, bastó simplemente eso para hacerle entender lo que por fin estaba pasando.

Corrió hacia el exterior con Sakura aun aferrándose a él por su brazo, al salir lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue al par de muchachos forcejear en su lucha por matarse, hasta que el Li logró darle un puñetazo a uno de los brazos del Darko haciéndole poner una mueca adolorida. Alexis se soltó de Sakura y corrió hacia donde ellos estaban.

-"¡Ya basta, paren!"-gritó, pero ninguno pareció escucharlo.

Trató entonces de separarlos, acercándose a quien más cerca estaba, el Li, trató de jalarlo por detrás pero este entre sus forcejeos con ambos alcanzó a darle un codazo que le hizo retroceder, trastabillar y finalmente se cayó de sentón al suelo después de tropezar con algo, obviamente, pegó un quejido adolorido cuando además de caer de sentón terminó su caída impactando la cabeza contra el suelo y pegando otro quejido sintiéndose de inmediato aturdido por el golpe.

-"¡Alexis!"-oyó gritar a Sakura.

-"¡Idiota!"-bramó después la voz de Joshua, se escuchó otro fuerte golpe y después pasos apurados que se acercaban –"¡Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a él o te asesinaré sin dudarlo!"-amenazó a gritos.

Alexis sintió que alguien se situaba a su lado para que luego ese alguien lo jalara delicada pero firmemente por un brazo, después ese alguien lo envolvió con su cuerpo, un cuerpo bastante cálido, se sentía bien tenerlo así de cerca. Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar la visión, distinguiendo al fin el rostro preocupado y agitado de su prometido.

-"Te llevaré a un médico"- murmuró mientras le acariciaba el cabello gentilmente y lo abrazaba protectoramente.

-"Pero yo soy médico"-replicó en un murmullo cansado.

-"Yo sé, solo que por hoy parece que no puedes dar consulta"-comentó Joshua sonriéndole levemente, levantándose con él en brazos.

-"No hagas eso, puedo caminar perfectamente"-se quejó haciendo un mohín.

-"Vale, vale, a caminar pues"-contestó, bajándolo y sosteniéndolo tan solo por la cintura. Solo dieron un par de pasos y sintió al rubio apoyarse más en él, lo miró de reojo, se mordía su labio mientras miraba uno de sus pies, el derecho –"¿Lo ves? No puedes, seguro te has torcido el tobillo"-advirtió, luego lo levantó en brazos de nuevo, Alexis suspiró derrotado por aquello y se aferró a él abrazándolo por el cuello.

-"Perdón, no debí dejarlos solos"-se disculpó Alexis, aferrándose más fuerte al otro muchacho.

-"Sabes que tarde o temprano las cosas iban a terminar en eso"-contestó Joshua emprendiendo camino hacia donde Sakura estaba, se detuvo justo frente a ella y la miró solo unos instantes antes de indicarle con la mirada que los siguiera de vuelta al restaurante.

Sakura asintió en silencio, preocupada por ambos, mentira, también estaba preocupada por el Li pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, no después de lo que había pasado. Entraron de vuelta al restaurante, ella solo podía seguirlos callada, el Darko se había detenido para pagar la cuenta por una cena que ni siquiera habían comido y después se dio la vuelta en la dirección del estacionamiento.

-"La llevaré de vuelta al hospital"-avisó Joshua, Sakura asintió y siguió caminando al lado de ambos.

Dicho y hecho, el Darko la había llevado de regreso al hospital, durante todo el camino Sakura lo observó conducir, si, en efecto, estaba conduciendo perfectamente pero, al mismo tiempo, no paraba de mirar de reojo a Alexis y en cuanto podía, tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con una de las suyas mientras que el rubio le sonreía apenas. Hasta que al fin llegaron y ella se bajó en la entrada del hospital.

-"Lamento lo que pasó, espero que podamos salir de nuevo los tres en algún otro momento"-musitó Joshua, parecía apenado por lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo, se notaba satisfecho de haberle podido dar de golpes al otro.

-"Si, también lo espero, ojala que ambos estén bien"-contestó mirando alternadamente a Alexis y luego a Joshua, aunque no iba a negarlo, también esperaba que el Li estuviera a salvo.

-"Gracias y adiós"-se despidió el pelirrojo.

-"Nos veremos después Sakura"-oyó decir a Alexis, ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Pero las cosas no habían resultado salir del todo bien, porque a la mañana siguiente cuando apenas había llegado a checar su entrada, se topó con la noticia de que a Alexis le habían dado una semana de incapacidad por una torcedura de tobillo.

Y de eso habían pasado ya tres días, tres días en los cuales no tenía más noticias de Alexis, del Darko o de… del Li, desde aquella noche en el restaurante no había vuelto a verlo porque él simplemente había dejado de ir al hospital.

Suspiró cansadamente y siguió haciendo sus anotaciones porque, hacia exactamente tres días, su paciente suicida había despertado, lo miró de reojo, el muchacho miraba hacia la pared frente a él con ojos tristes, cansados y melancólicos, desde ese día no había dicho palabra alguna, aun seguía siendo un desconocido, un desconocido que pasaba unas horas contemplando la pared con esa misma mirada y otras durmiendo. Primero habían creído que era mudo pero después de realizar los análisis y estudios no le encontraron nada, simplemente no hablaba, tampoco comía, apenas probaba un par de bocados y después dejaba lo demás, por lo tanto su piel seguía siendo pálida y las ojeras eran notorias bajo sus expresivos ojos grises. Estaba sufriendo y Sakura lo sabía.

-"He terminado"-le avisó, el muchacho ni siquiera se había vuelto para mirarla, sus ojos seguían fijos en la pared, ella lo miró de nuevo con tristeza y salió de la habitación.

Entonces emprendió el camino hacia su siguiente destino, la habitación 313, ocupada en esos momentos por Darko Hanna, esta vez sus pasos eran tranquilos porque al menos ya sabía que el Li no se encontraba ahí, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente, abriendo después y entrando como si nada a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-"La estaba esperando"- dijo esa voz, sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, después de 3 días, Li Syaoran aparecía de nuevo para hacerla temblar de nervios.

-"¿Pa-para qué podría ser?"-cuestionó evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

-"Para hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace tres días"-contestó él en tono serio.

-"Yo… yo no tengo nada con Joshua-kun, él y Alexis están juntos, nosotros solo salimos a cenar"-se apresuró a decir, sin siquiera saber el porqué le estaba dando explicaciones.

-"Lo sé, me di cuenta de eso cuando Mattews salió herido"-admitió sin cambiar en lo absoluto su tono de voz, solo que esta vez ella lo sintió más cerca –"Es solo que perdí el control cuando lo vi solo contigo"-agregó, cada vez más cerca.

-"¿Por qué?"-cuestionó Sakura en un murmullo.

-"Por esto…"-

No lo entendió, de pronto sintió que la jalaban con fuerza por un brazo justo antes de sentir unos labios posarse sobre los suyos con fuerza, abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y las carpetas de historiales resbalaron de entre sus manos haciendo un ruido seco al caer al suelo mientras que los labios de él se apoderaban de los suyos con una maestría que ella nunca había experimentado antes, cerró los ojos y trató de relajar el cuerpo dejándole a él hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

La besaba con fiereza, con pasión, pero al mismo tiempo con una dulzura inimaginable, guiando su boca, invitándola a participar, comenzó a corresponderle al principio tímidamente y después tratando de igualar su ritmo, al siguiente momento él le había mordido el labio inferior y ella había suspirado por ello, inconscientemente abriendo su boca, sintiendo luego la lengua de él recorrer sus dientes y después rozarse con la de ella, gimió y se sintió desfallecer pero él la sostuvo en brazos mientras la besaba con hambre y ella trataba de mantener el contacto, sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura mientras ella entrelazaba sus propias manos contra su pecho al sentir como él la acercaba más, besándola insistentemente casi obligándola a corresponder, e incluso a eso, ella obedecía ciegamente.

-"Hmn… Li-san…"-gimoteó en medio de su beso, más él no se detuvo, sino todo lo contrario.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso a su alrededor, no podía ver ni sentir nada, solo un vació interminable que parecía absorberla cada vez más y no quería, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había comenzado a luchar por escapar de esa oscuridad, más aun así, no se rendía, no quería permanecer ahí para siempre no, desde luego que no, quería volver, volver y ya.

Entonces los sonidos comenzaron a fluir, el tic tac de un reloj, un intermitente pitido y otro ruido que no alcanzaba a distinguir, o más bien, identificar, apretó los parpados luchando por abrir los ojos y al fin lo logró, los abrió lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces enfocando la visión, hallándose en un lugar que desconocía, se sentó lentamente, sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas por el creciente mareo.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-preguntó, más nadie le respondió, sus ojos se movieron hacia la dirección por la que venía ese sonido que no lograba identificar del todo.

Había dos personas ahí, una llevaba una bata médica y el cabello castaño claro que le caía a media espalda, la otra persona era… un sinfín de imágenes acudieron a su mente, ella en su departamento, luego estaba esa persona de cabello color chocolate, una discusión, algo que ella no quería hacer, lágrimas, forcejeo y después, la escalera y…

-"Syaoran"- recordó al fin, dándole nombre a la persona que en esos momentos se besaba con la que debía de ser una doctora, más ninguno de ellos la miró siquiera.

Los recuerdos siguieron, habían discutido en las escaleras de su departamento, él le había gritado y ella también, luego se recordaba llorando, forcejeando por tratar de escapar de él, y él la había soltado bruscamente haciéndola trastabillar, sus pies resbalaron por el peldaño de la escalera y luego se sintió caer, después de eso solo había habido dolor y finalmente nada, solo oscuridad.

Entonces los cabos sueltos se habían unido, ella había caído por las escaleras y seguramente se había desmayado, cuando Syaoran se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta, la enfrentaría de nuevo, y temió por ello, pero ahora él estaba distraído, si lograba levantarse y salir de ahí sin ser vista entonces estaría bien, bajó los pies de la cama y se levantó lo más silenciosa y rápidamente que pudo pero cuando quiso dar los primeros pasos para terminar su huída algo la detuvo, un dolor punzante en su brazo y algo que tiraba de ella.

-"¡Ay!"-se quejó sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces de nuevo hubo ruido y sintió que la miraban, la sola idea de mirar en esa dirección le aterrorizaba, él seguramente aun querría matarla, él…

-"Hanna…"-escuchó su voz llamar por su nombre y de inmediato se llevó las manos a los oídos, la había descubierto, ya no podría escapar.

**Fin del capítulo X**

¡Tada! nOn capítulo más largo de este fic que he escrito, ha sido toda una aventura escribir esto si me lo permiten decir, lo escribí todo en un día, o sea, hoy, no es como si no hubiese hecho algo como esto antes pero wow, debieron de ver la expresión en los rostros de mis compañeros de la universidad al verme teclear como poseída nwn

Y por fin las cosas han sucedido, el aclamado beso, la pelea y, lo que muchas no querían, el despertar de la "otra" además de otras cosillas, en primera la historia del hermanito de los Darko, tenía que darle en cierto modo, un final a este personaje, puesto que él fue una de mis creaciones más recientes y de quien más orgullosa estoy, pero sucedieron cosas horribles y Elliot fue expulsado de la historia a la que pertenecía así que decidí darle un final aquí, o al menos momentáneo, ya que tanto él como yo, merecíamos un final digno.

Pero Yay, las cosas se ponen intensas nwn así que procuren seguir leyendo y dejando muchos, muchos reviews por favor nwn porque si bien me encanta que agreguen la historia a sus favoritos, me gustaría todavía más que me dejaran sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir adelante y los agradezco un buen nwn

Agradecimientos a:

**Kasumi Hotaru** (por dejar el único review TT-TT) **Shadowiver**, **Animetzin**, (quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, gracias nOn)

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, nos vemos la próxima vez, que no sé si será el siguiente viernes porque aun no he empezado el XI pero ya veremos, depende de los reviews, sé que me veré muy mala pero, he decidido que si no hay mínimo 5 reviews entonces postergaré las publicaciones, así que por fa, comenten nwn

Atte. Hanna H. Darko.


	11. Cuando Las Piezas Comienzan A Encajar

-"…"- arte escrito por mi

_Pensamientos, llamadas_

**Cuando las piezas comienzan a encajar**

Hanna se encogió de hombros y quiso hacerse un ovillo ahí mismo, ¿Por qué? Porque aquel par de personas no dejaban de mirarla como si fuese un espectáculo el verla ahí medio encorvada, tapándose los oídos y sintiendo frío por lo ligero que era el pijama que en esos momentos llevaba.

¿Por qué demonios no dejaban de mirarla? ¿Se iban a quedar así todo el día? ¿Mirándola a lo idiota? Si, aun podía decir que tenía miedo de lo que Syaoran pudiera decirle o hacerle pero, en esos momentos, con él mirándola de ese modo, el miedo se encogía y en su lugar solo quedaba la molestia al sentirse no más que un show.

-"_Uno muy friki"-_pensó con cierta desazón.

Por supuesto, la molestia era porque que la miraran de ese modo solo le hacía recordar a cuando era pequeña, cuando sus padres la llevaban a ella y a sus hermanos a sus tontas fiestas empresariales donde, si bien los niños correteaban por todos lados, escapando de sus ricos y poderosos progenitores, a ella y a sus hermanos, los marginaban; su mente viajó al recuerdo de una de las fiestas a la que había asistido a los 5 años; esa noche, por error, se había separado de su hermano Elliot y lo estaba pagando caro, ya que un par de niños, uno de cabellos color chocolate, y otro de cabellos azabaches, se la habían pasado la noche entera empujándola o metiéndole el pie y burlándose de ella y su aspecto, si, recordaba con poco agrado que la mayor parte de su vida había sido marginada por no ser tan atractiva como las demás niñas; pero bueno, cuando al fin había logrado escapar del par de malcriados, encontró que ni siquiera tenía espacio con Elliot, su depresivo hermano sorprendentemente había hecho migas con otro pequeño de su edad, el hijo de los Nigihayami, dedujo ella con solo verlo, así pues, el par se encontraba correteando animadamente por el patio y ella se había quedado totalmente sola, o así fue hasta que una bola lodosa le había pegado en el cabello, entonces lloró y huyó, igual que siempre, a refugiarse donde su hermano mayor, Joshua por supuesto, había cobrado venganza empujando "accidentalmente" al par de molestosos directo al lodo haciéndoles llorar.

Pero dejando de pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que la seguían mirando de ese estúpido modo, bufó, retrocedió un par de pasos con todo y la fuente de suero y luego se tomó la tarea de mirarlos de reojo, ¡Ah claro! ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? El miedo pasó a furia, Syaoran le había hecho miserable esa noche a los 5 años y ella de un modo raro se lo había cobrado, se sonrió, satisfecha ahora.

-"_Esta va por ti y por mí Elliot"-_pensó, porque como venganza a lo del lodo, Syaoran había tirado al lodo al par de enanos depresivos, llámese a Elliot y a Hyaweh, el hijo de los Nigihayami, por supuesto, ambos, sucios y sangrantes habían echado a llorar a todo pulmón, pero en ese momento Joshua ya no estaba ahí y entonces no hubo segunda venganza.

Ahora sí, ya no se sentía cobarde y ya no temía a la furia de Syaoran, de hecho, estaba pensando seriamente en echarlo de ahí, para que dejara de mirarla como bicho raro o como si fuese un show, y también echaría a la loca a la que había pillado besándose con su… su lo que fuera.

-"Tu, largo de aquí"-ordenó señalando a Syaoran –"Y tú, ve por un médico de verdad, ahora"-agregó señalando ahora a la mujer de cabellos castaños y bata blanca.

Pero ninguno se movió ni pisca, solo siguieron mirándola, bufó de nuevo, molesta por la insistencia en mirarla, tiró con fuerza de la aguja que llevaba en el brazo y se deshizo de la fuente de suero, vale, había sido una idioteria porque ahora el brazo le dolía, los miró a ambos, insistiendo con la mirada pero ninguno se movió.

-"Vale, entonces la que se va soy yo"-musitó, se paró recta y con orgullo, porque ella no era cualquier persona, ella era una Darko con todas las de la ley, y no cualquiera, ella era la heredera principal y como tal merecía respeto.

Se apartó el cabello de la cara notando que este había crecido mucho y desconcertándose por ello, ok, luego averiguaría todo de lo que se había perdido, así pues, con el paso más seguro que pudo, luego de calzarse unas poco cómodas pantuflas, nótese que no eran las suyas, emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta de salida, ambos castaños solo la miraban; ella los pasó de largo.

-"Darko-san, tiene que volver a la cama"-llamó la voz de la mujer de blanco, aja, y ahora le quería dar órdenes, como no, siguió su camino –"Darko-san, no está bien y necesita que le haga un chequeo"-insistió la voz, en un tonito por demás dulzón y hasta tímido, le recordaba vagamente al niño Nigihayami, pero al igual que Elliot, Hyaweh estaba muerto.

-"Que me lo haga un médico de verdad"-contestó siguiendo con su camino, lo más dignamente que su mareada persona le permitía, una mano la sujetó del brazo y ella miró hacia atrás, Syaoran la sujetaba y la miraba con el seño fruncido –"Suéltame ya, "Rey del lodo" estamos a mano por fin"-musitó arrebatando su brazo, alcanzó la puerta y la abrió, una mano se la cerró de golpe.

-"Tu loca, quédate quieta, hasta hace menos de 10 minutos estabas en coma"-gruñó Syaoran viéndola seriamente y con el seño aun más fruncido que antes.

-"Lo que sea, cuando un médico de verdad venga y me lo pida, con gusto lo hago"-replicó, igual frunciéndole el seño y mirándolo de mal modo.

-"Sakura es una buena doctora, además ella está a cargo de tu caso"-Syaoran contestó a su réplica, vaya, así que la mujer se llamaba Sakura.

-"Bueno, no es por ser pero, odio los hospitales, me dan fobia, así que no pienso que alguien de mi edad juegue al doctorcito conmigo, no en esta vida ni en ninguna otra"-terqueó.

-"Darko-san, llamaré a mi residente, así que por favor, vuelva a la cama"-dijo la vocecita de Sakura, bueno, una mejor idea.

-"Hecho, pero primero salgan los dos"-accedió al fin, dándose vuelta de muy mala gana y yéndose a sentar a la incómoda cama de hospital.

Pero ninguno de los otros dos se movió, frunció el entrecejo mirándolos enfurruñada por aquello, entonces ambos salieron, suspiró soltando el aire una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, sintiéndose intranquila, ¿Qué rayos había pasado luego de que se desmayara por lo de la escalera? Ni idea, tendría que esperar.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

By the way  
By your side I'll stay  
If that's okay  
Then by your side I'll stay forever  
Here I am standing up  
Because I want to fall in love with you

Su teléfono móvil estaba sonando, primero había sido la melodía y después la voz del vocalista de B.O. indicándole que alguien llamaba, se encogió entre las mantas y se aferró a lo que fuera que estuviera debajo de él, soltando después un suspiro, consciente de que apenas era su 3er día de descanso y que nadie debía de molestarlo, ¡oh no! Nadie le molestaría ahora que podía dormir las horas de las horas.

A sunless day  
It was a clumsy card house rape  
If that's okay  
Then by your side I'll stay forever

Y seguía sonando, dio una pequeña vuelta aferrándose después con sus piernas a aquella cosa cómoda sobre la que dormía, apretó los párpados; dormir era bueno, pero no cuando su móvil seguía sonando.

-"Kami, Lex, contesta esa máquina del demonio o la tiró a la basura"-musitó una voz adormilada, muy, muy cercana a él.

-"Pues tírala, quiero seguir durmiendo"-contestó acomodándose mejor.

Here I am standing up  
To say I want to fall in love oh, oh, oh  
Forever  
Here I am standing up  
Because I want to fall...

Ambos gruñeron de la vil irritación, era el colmo, ni siquiera les permitían dormir, se escurrió por debajo de las sábanas y mantas de muy mala gana, queriendo dar de zancadas pero sabiendo que no podía, bufó por ello, maldito fuera Syaoran Li, de verdad que si, tomó su móvil de la cómoda y levantó la tapa para contestar.

-"Hola, Mattews al habla"-dijo adormilado y enfurruñado.

_-"Oh Alexis-kun, por fin contestas"-_ habló la vocecita de Sakura por el otro lado de la línea, el aludido suspiró profundo y contó hasta 10, vale, la castaña le agradaba mares pero despertarlo acababa de restarle puntos a su popularidad.

-"Apenas han pasado 3 días, quiero dormir"-gimoteó infantilmente, trepando de nuevo a la cama.

_-"Yo… lo siento pero, no es por eso"-_ Sakura se disculpó tímidamente, seguro que hasta se había sonrojado.

-"Entonces me vuelvo a dormir"-contestó frotándose un ojo y sintiendo como alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás, jalándolo de vuelta al nido.

_-"¡No!, ¡Espera Alexis-kun!"-_exclamó una tanto desesperada Sakura, de nuevo suspiró y contó hasta diez, dándose la vuelta y encarando a su prometido sin deshacer el abrazo.

-"Doctora Kinomoto, a algunos humanos les gusta dormir ¿sabe?"-musitó dormilonamente Joshua, Alexis soltó una risita que paró en cuanto el pelirrojo lo jaló hacia abajo haciéndole sonrojar y contener el aire.

-"Esto… Sakura-chan, nos vemos en unos días, de verdad que si"- agregó Alexis dispuesto ya a colgar, seguro estaba de que si seguían hablando de un momento a otro terminaría haciendo el oso.

_-"¡Oh, de verdad es importante!"-_insistió Sakura cada vez más desesperada por las evasivas que le estaban dando.

-"Seguro que sí Doctora Kinomoto pero, ahora estamos en medio de algo, llamaremos más tarde"-contestó Joshua, bastante divertido por la expresión en el rostro de Alexis, quien obviamente se mordía su labio luchando por no emitir ningún sonido "vergonzoso".

Sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama, de su propio pijama, que en esos momentos Alexis llevaba puesta, le quitó el móvil ahora sí, realmente dispuesto a colgar…

_-"¡Darko-san despertó!"-_gritó apuradamente la voz de Sakura, entonces el móvil resbaló de su mano y cayó a la cama mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente por la pura incredulidad, sorpresa y emoción que ese gritillo había causado en su ser.

Se movió aprisa buscando el maldito aparato tan solo para darse cuenta de que al caer se había cerrado y la llamada se había cortado, apartó con cuidado al rubio y se levantó a tropicones corriendo de lado a lado en busca de lo necesario, tan solo podía pensar en que por fin todo estaba regresando a su lugar.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, huir de Li Syaoran después de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, se sonrojó del solo recordarlo, apretó sus manos entrelazadas contra su pecho y suspiró hondamente.

Había tenido que fingir que nada pasaba para poder ir por su residente a cargo, llámese, su hermano mayor, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en el interior de la habitación marcada con el número 313, Sakura estaba rogando porque su paciente no dijera nada sobre lo que había visto, desde luego que estaba rogando y rezando, pero sobretodo, evitando a toda costa mirar al joven de cabellos castaños chocolate que permanecía frente a ella, del otro lado del pasillo en un perpetuo silencio, solo mirándola.

Al fondo las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella optó por mirar aquello, Darko Joshua bajaba en esos momentos, llevaba el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y con apariencia húmeda, una camisa negra con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, jeans azul claro y tennis negros con blanco, venía corriendo apurado; a Sakura casi le da un ataque cuando lo vio chocar contra una de las paredes.

-"¡Oh maldición!"-exclamó el muchacho sobándose con una mano la frente mientras que con la otra rebuscaba por algo en sus bolsillos hasta sacar sus anteojos y ponérselos, entonces corrió más aprisa hasta donde ella estaba –"¿Cómo esta? ¿Puedo verla?"-cuestionó, su voz agitada por la carrera y sus ojos fijos en ella.

-"Aun no lo sé, le están haciendo un chequeo, pero parecía bastante enérgica cuando despertó"-contestó Sakura, recordando el modo en que la chica se había portado, totalmente fuera de lugar con la apariencia delicada que tenía.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dando paso a Kinomoto Touya, los otros tres presentes lo miraron expectantes, esperando a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, porque esperar a veces podía ser muy horrible.

-"Esta más loca que una cabra"-le oyeron murmurar, Joshua frunció el seño, la risita de Syaoran se dejó escuchar.

-"¡Kighhhh!"-escapó el siseo de los labios del pelirrojo, como si se tratase de un auténtico gato arrabalero.

-"Todo parece estar en orden, enviaré a que le hagan unos estudios completos y dependiendo de eso serán los días que tenga que quedarse en observación"-dijo al fin el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Para dos de los presentes ahí, el mundo volvía a girar, por fin podrían seguir adelante, Sakura por su parte, pensaba en el modo de escapar de la mirada de su hermano, aparentemente Touya había advertido que algo andaba mal con ella o simplemente, su paciente la había delatado.

-"¿Puedo pasar a verla?"-preguntó seriamente Joshua, Touya asintió en silencio y se retiró de ahí. Pero el pelirrojo dudó un momento, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante su hermana después de casi 7 meses de separación.

-"Ve Joshua-kun, seguro que Darko-san estará alegre de verte"-animó Sakura, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo para el muchacho, sintiendo la mirada del castaño clavarse en ella.

-"Gracias Dra. Kinomoto, por todo"-contestó el pelirrojo, Sakura le vio tomar aire y suspirar antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar cerrando la misma tras él.

Ella se sintió notablemente mejor, por fin las cosas para esa familia comenzaban a marchar bien, aquello le alegraba mucho porque había comenzado a estimar demasiado tanto a Joshua como a Alexis, sonrió levemente por aquello.

De repente sintió que alguien la tomaba por una de sus muñecas y tiraba de ella obligándola a caminar, no se resistió por más aprisa que la hubieran obligado a caminar, tan solo siguió hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una zona apartada del hospital.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Silencio, eso es todo lo que hay en esa habitación, los hermanos se miran, ninguno habla, solo callan, contemplándose con una mezcla de emociones imposible de definir dibujada en sus orbes color obsidiana. Ambos son demasiado obstinados y orgullosos como para ceder, por eso solo se miran, esperando, aguardando por ver quién será el primero en dar el brazo a torcer, ambos saben lo que viene, se gritarán, puede incluso que se den uno que otro golpe, probablemente ella llore, seguramente él la mirará con profunda tristeza, dolor y culpa, lo saben, por eso no hablan, se conocen lo suficientemente bien como para hacer aquello, pero alguno tiene que ceder, eso tampoco es un misterio.

-"Anda, grítame"-invita Hanna con una sencilla sonrisita, aceptando una vez más su derrota, lo sabe bien, su hermano siempre estará por encima de sus deseos y su voluntad, él siempre gana, sin importar el qué.

-"Te volviste loca, inhalaste demasiado smog, eso seguro"-contesta Joshua, un susurro calmado, la calma que precede a la tormenta.

-"No es así, pero de nada servirá que te lo explique porque simplemente no lo aceptarás"-replica de inmediato, igual, con calma, pronto se gritarán, lo sabe bien.

-"Pruébame"-sus labios forman una sonrisa de lado, mientras sus brazos se cruzan, ella siempre dice lo mismo, que él no la entiende, tal vez sea así, tal vez no, no tiene esa certeza.

-"Te fuiste al extranjero y ese maldito comenzó a presionar, iba a quitarnos todo, no lo hice por mí, ni por ti, ni por Marisaki, lo hice por Eydrian, por Yasha, por mamá, incluso por… incluso por Elliot"-aclaró, sí, aclaró, porque de algún modo su mente desconfiada le decía que existía la probabilidad de que su hermano la tomara por egoísta y ambiciosa.

-"Debiste llamarme"-fue la contundente respuesta que Joshua ofreció.

-"Lo intenté, jamás contestaste"-contestó Hanna, su tono de voz comenzando a subir.

-"Estaba ocupado"-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios podía contradecirse de ese modo tan sencillo? Oficial, Hanna quería pegarle, y duro.

-"¡¿Haciendo qué?!"-masculló, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-"Tratando de solucionar nuestros problemas, al fin que yo los causé"-su expresión era seria, pero al mismo tiempo en su mirada había culpa.

-"¡Claro! ¡Pero al final quien metió sus dos manos al fuego fui yo, hice algo imperdonable, algo horrible, podría incluso ir a prisión!"-le gritó, vaya, primera vez que los papeles se invertían, lo usual era que él gritara y ella se encogiera como un cervatillo asustado por los cazadores.

-"¡Por estúpida, era mi problema!"-gritó de vuelta.

-"¡Pero te largaste, me dejaste todo el paquete y tuve que hacer algo estúpido, tienes toda la razón, soy toda una estúpida, una estúpida que pronto estará enjaulada!"-grita con cierta desesperación, siente los ojos nublársele y de pronto sus mejillas están mojadas, ha comenzado, probablemente llorará por horas, porque piensa que es cuestión de tiempo para que la policía vaya por ella.

-"Eres una tarada bastante hábil, te salió casi perfecto y ya me encargué del resto, no habrá policía"-contesta en voz calma, sus palabras tienen incluso un toque de diversión, aun así se siente mal, una vez más, su hermana llora.

Con lentitud, casi cansancio, se acerca hasta la cama, se sienta y sin esperar más nada, abraza a su joven hermana, tal vez sea apenas un par de horas menor que él pero, al menos para Joshua, ella siempre será una niña pequeña, una a la que tiene que proteger y cuidar de todo y todos, una a la que debe defender a capa y espada, porque para Joshua, nada es más importante que su familia, por ellos, da y entrega todo, por ellos, es capaz incluso de lo innombrable. La abraza fuerte y sus manos juegan con su cabello, tratando de reconfortarla, ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca y el contacto le parece maravilloso.

-"Nada va a pasarte, todos nuestros problemas están resueltos, ya no existen más deudas, tenemos un excedente a nuestro capital inicial y además, cubrí todas tus huellas, estaremos bien"-explica a modo de consuelo, ella suspira y se aferra a él, la pesadilla por fin ha terminado, por fin son libres, o al menos eso creen.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Más silencio, Sakura no sabe que decir o que hacer, se siente incómoda, se siente culpable, ha permitido que alguien a quien no conoce, le robe un beso, mentira, le ha correspondido con la misma pasión y se siente mal por aquello, ha cruzado la línea y lo sabe, es algo que nunca quiso, sabe que el muchacho le gusta, no, sabe que ha estado ciegamente enamorada de él desde la primera vez que le ha visto. Pero para ella eso es una equivocación, tal vez él no sea su paciente pero, guarda una relación con esta, aun está enamorado de ella y eso causa una opresión en el corazón de Sakura, hace que le duela y le da una sensación de escozor en los ojos, quiere llorar por haber permitido que todo aquello pasara, lo que es peor, desconoce totalmente los motivos del castaño y eso la desespera.

-"¿Por qué me ha besado?"-pregunta con voz trémula, sus manos oprimiéndose contra su pecho, entrelazadas.

-"Porque tenía que hacerlo"-es la respuesta que Syaoran le ofrece, no ha dejado de mirarla ni un solo instante y eso turba más a Sakura.

-"No entiendo"-replica en susurro velado.

-"Siento que me estoy volviendo completamente loco, me propuse dejar de venir aquí pero una vez que lo pensé me di cuenta de que si lo llevaba a cabo no podría verte de nuevo, eso empeoró todo, porque se supone que estoy aquí por ella y no por ti, pero no podía ni puedo apartar tu imagen de mi mente, me trastorna, es como si hubiese caído en un embrujo al que no puedo resistir, verte se ha vuelto casi una necesidad sofocante, los 3 últimos días fueron los peores que he pasado en mucho tiempo, han sido un infierno insoportable, por eso volví hoy… esa noche, hace tres días, cuando te vi con ese Darko sentí que la sangre me hervía, que me cegaba la furia y me fui sobre él sin pensar en nada y sin pedir explicaciones por nada, porque creí que ese sujeto se estaba metiendo en medio pero, cuando todo se terminó y me di cuenta de lo que hice, huí, no quería volver aquí pero la necesidad era tan grande que me vi arrastrado a hacerlo y al verte hoy, después de días, la necesidad se incrementó, me pediste explicaciones que no sabía cómo ofrecer y en un impulso te besé, lo peor es que lo disfruté como nada en este mundo , como si de repente hubiera salido de un trance, igual que si hubiese vuelto a la vida después de tanto tiempo de estar atrapado"- las palabras escapan de la boca de Syaoran sin que este pueda evitarlo, nunca ha sido demasiado hablador y le sorprende que ahora no pueda callarse por voluntad propia, se siente débil y aturdido, pero más vivo que nunca, es una sensación demasiado arrolladora pero la deja fluir, sus ojos ambarinos siguen todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la joven doctora, está resuelto a no dejarla escapar, porque muy egoístamente, una parte de su mente le dice que ella le pertenece.

-"Yo… no… no logro comprenderlo"-replicó Sakura, la incredulidad impregnada en su voz.

-"Te estoy diciendo que me gustas Doctora Kinomoto, me gustas tanto que el sentimiento me está ahogando, y no suele ser así, nunca me había pasado"-explica Syaoran, ahora comienza a sentirse desesperado, porque ella no lo comprende o más bien, porque se niega a aceptar la realidad.

-"Pero no es correcto"-protesta alarmada, en su interior se siente estúpida por decir aquello, porque lo que tanto ha esperado está pasando y ella lo está rechazando, entonces desea huir de ahí pero, al mismo tiempo quiere decirle que el sentimiento es mutuo, no, quiere gritarle que a ella no solo le gusta, que está enamorada y se siente perdida por ello.

-"¿Por qué no?"-la voz de Syaoran susurra en su oído.

En ningún momento Sakura es consciente del momento en el cuál él ha acortado la distancia a ese nivel, se estremece al sentirle tan cercano y suspira nerviosa, una vez más siente que ha perdido ante él, igual que todas las veces que trata de hacerse a la valiente y enfrentarle.

Sakura se estremece ante el contacto de las manos de Syaoran sobre sus brazos, contiene el aliento y aguarda; Syaoran es como una llama, o como un rayo, cálido y preciso, atrayente por sí mismo, tanto que ella es incapaz de resistirse y eso le duele; la forma en que la toca es capaz de derribar sus pocas defensas y aplacar sus temores, ya no teme estar perdida, al contrario, parece que ahora lo necesita, el mundo le parece que ahora gira más rápido, es una sensación increíble y abrazadora, permanece quieta, cierra los ojos y se deja ir notando que las piernas le tiemblan, se aferra entonces a Syaoran, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta.

-"Si nos descubren habrá problemas"-le recuerda, porque ella es una interna y él está relacionado con uno de sus pacientes.

-"Que los haya entonces"-pronuncia, como si estuviese firmando una sentencia para el futuro de ambos.

Cuando la besa, Sakura siente quedarse en blanco. Flaquea mientras Syaoran le acaricia con las ganas de alguien que ha esperado mucho tiempo para volver al mundo. Sus besos son pausados y le roban el aliento, la hacen temblar y estremecerse pero no quiere apartarse, le hacen sentir que el mundo es rosa y lleno de caramelos, suspiros escapan de su boca y se llevan con ellos sus miedos, está dispuesta a rendirse a él y lo hace, confundida abre la boca y permite que la bese profundamente, sorprendida por su propia apasionada respuesta. Le permite besarla, le corresponde, ambos, tanto Syaoran como Sakura, se roban el aliento mutuamente haciendo promesas silenciosas con ese solo contacto, se han rendido, lo saben y lo disfrutan, si habrá consecuencias, entonces que las hayan, ninguno está dispuesto a dejar la oportunidad pasar, el peligro a ser descubiertos no hace más que causar que el disfrute sea mayor, no hay marcha atrás porque las cosas aún están por comenzar, todavía están comenzando desde cero.

**Fin del capítulo XI**

Lo volví a hacer, volví a usar mí tiempo en la universidad para escribir de modo maniaco poseso y asustar a la gente a mí alrededor, no me quejo, y no me quejo por el simple hecho de que he logrado sacar el capítulo adelante y justo 2 días antes de la correspondiente actualización.

Se lo que muchs andarán pensando: demasiado de los personajes secundarios y muy poco de nuestros protagonistas, lo admito, lo hice conscientemente porque no es más que una preparación para entrar al terreno que sigue, uno aun más complicado porque si bien la relación entre Sakura y Syaoran por fin ha comenzado con todas las de la ley, aun quedan impedimentos, pero sobre todo peligro, no solo para nuestros queridos castañitos sino también para los demás a su alrededor, existe un secreto tras todos ellos y una persona que pronto aparecerá para amenazar con destruirlo todo… o sea, que estoy muy loca y esta cosa si puede ponerse mucho mejor, siendo así que de nuevo pido los reviews.

Gracias a las personas que leen, a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos nwn (**MFerchu94**; **Ely-destiny**) a quienes dejaron reviews (**Animetzin:** ¡Nueva Lectora! Gracias por leer y por opinar, también por el consejito; **Ashaki:** Oh, disculpa Ashaki, no creí que fueras a reaccionar así XD pero ya ves, en algún momento tenía que regresar nyajajajajajaja; **Sasha Kinoli:** Tranquila, ya ves, aunque ya se contestaron una que otra preguntita pequeña, ya surgieron más nyajajajajajaja; **Ely-destiny:** ¡Nueva Lectora! Gracias por decir que te encantó el capitulo; que mala, pobre de moi, me querías dejar comatosa más tiempo (vale, yo igual quería pero mi hermano me estaba haciendo escándalo –pinche Joshua-) Nada, no se lo robó porque Sakurita le correspondió nyajajajajajajaja, ya vez, actualicé prontito nOn; **Maggy-Chan:** ¡Nueva Lectora! Gracias, que encantadora, espero tu próximo review nOn)

Y de nuevo lo pido, mínimo 5 reviews para que actualice el próximo viernes sino no hay capitulo, en serio, me encantó que respondieran bien la semana anterior y fui muy feliz leyendo sus comentarios, para quienes dijeron lo de mis expresiones raras, gracias, no era necesario porque ya me había dado cuenta desde antes pero como pueden ver, he corregido eso en este capítulo nOn

Bueno, mejor ya no me alargo, espero nos leamos el próximo viernes, mi estar emocionada porque ya casi es hora de irme a casa y empezar el capítulo XII así que dejen esos 5 reviews, muchos más que 5 para que nos leamos el viernes nOn.

Atte. Hanna H. Darko


	12. Tú, Ella y Yo

-"…"- arte escrito por mi

**Tú, Ella y Yo**

Al atravesar por la puerta abierta de su hogar, Sakura pensó que, sin duda alguna, aquel día había sido el más extraño en toda su vida, tantas cosas habían ocurrido, pero, la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro, sonreía como una chiquilla y se sentía flotar en una nube de algodón de azúcar, una de la que no quería que nadie nunca la hiciera bajar.

Dejó su bolso en la sala de estar y subió dando leves brinquitos a su habitación, al menos por unas horas podría estar todo lo feliz que estaba porque, en cuanto su hermano llegara, debería de pretender que todo estaba igual que siempre.

Mientras en su mente daban vueltas todas esas cosas, reunió lo necesario para darse una ducha, después de la cual, y ya con el pijama puesto, optó por meterse a su cama mirando soñadoramente hacia el techo.

-"Le veré mañana de nuevo"-murmuró ampliando su sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosáceo.

Dio una vuelta sobre su cama y abrazó la almohada suspirando soñadoramente, las horas se le harían eternas hasta no verlo, era una certeza para ella pero, estaba dispuesta a esperar y a arriesgarse, porque valía la pena, porque valía todos los riesgos y los futuros problemas en los que probablemente terminaría metiéndose. Pensando en todo aquello se quedó profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazando la almohada como si en vez de esta, lo estuviera abrazando a él, a Li Syaoran.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas de su habitación le hicieron dar una vuelta sobre si mismo tratando de evitarlos, luego el inconfundible sonido del despertador lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra; no lo iba a negar, acababa de pasar la mejor noche del mundo en mucho, mucho tiempo, había dormido profundamente y se sentía total y completamente relajado, con energías renovadas y dispuesto a todo.

Aun así, un tanto perezosamente, se levantó de la cama y comenzó su rutina diaria, encaminando sus pasos hasta el sanitario mientras se frotaba un ojo y bostezaba, rememorando los hechos ocurridos el día anterior y sonriendo tontamente por ello.

Tomó una ducha, se arregló y bajó al desayunador donde se hizo con una simple tostada, después revisó que sus cosas estuvieran en orden, decidido, iría al hospital y luego aunque fuese solo un rato, a la empresa, ya le daba igual que Tomoyo o Eriol lo regañaran, de verdad que si, ya no importaba porque ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para dar la pelea, para intentar recuperarlo todo, y ese motivo tenía nombre, Kinomoto Sakura.

Sonrió más ampliamente, tomó su abrigo y su portafolios y salió de su departamento casi sonriéndole a la vida, a los cantos de los pajaritos que hasta hacia unos meses le molestaban tanto pero ahora ya no.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Sakura bajo aprisa las escaleras hasta la planta baja de su hogar, Touya como siempre, ya se había ido y ella de nuevo iba tarde para llegar al hospital; como desayuno alcanzó a tomarse un yogurt, jaló su gabardina beige del perchero y su bolso, se calzó como pudo las ballerinas blancas, casi dando brinquitos y haciendo equilibrio para no caer; finalmente, después de tanta travesía, logró salir de casa, subió a su bici y pedaleó sin parar, decidida a no llegar tarde.

Lo cual contra todo pronóstico consiguió, entró al hospital patinando por el piso y siguió corriendo hasta la sala de los internos sin detenerse hasta llegar a su locker, lo abrió y metió su bolso ahí, notando después el desalentador silencio que se hacía sin Alexis en el hospital, aun faltaban un par de días para que el rubio volviera y ya hasta lo extrañaba.

Suspiró, terminó de arreglarse y se colocó su identificación colgando del bolsillo delantero de su bata médica, cerró su locker y salió de ahí en busca del trabajo que le tocaba hacer por al menos las primeras horas de la mañana.

Resultó que su primera parada para ese día sería con el aun desconocido; tomó camino entonces hasta la habitación que le correspondía al muchacho, tocó la puerta un par de veces y después entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-"Buenos días"-saludó en tono quedo, sin respuesta. Abrió el historial y comenzó a revisarlo notando que en realidad, la salud de su paciente no mejoraba, sino que cada día parecía irse cada vez más a pique. –"Hoy tampoco has desayunado algo ¿verdad?"-quiso saber, en lugar de mirarla, el muchacho miró hacia la ventana por la cual la luz del día se colaba.

La respuesta fue bastante obvia para Sakura: "No"; y tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a reconsiderar su decisión; la joven doctora se sentía de nuevo triste por aquel muchacho, siempre callado, con esa expresión triste en su rostro, sus ojeras eran cada vez más evidentes al igual que su piel se tornaba más pálida.

-"No sé qué es lo que te pasó pero, por favor, intenta salir adelante, estoy segura de que allá afuera alguien aguarda por tu regreso"-dijo, tratando de animarlo, el muchacho entonces la miró de reojo y luego sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la ventana; Sakura suspiró desanimada, cerró el historial y salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Tomando en cuenta la hora que era, supuso que su pequeña doctora debería de estar en "esa" habitación, la verdad no tenía muchos deseos de ir ahí, menos llevando un ramo de rosas rojas entre las manos, tal vez era pequeño pero, era un ramo al fin y al cabo. Revisó su reloj, aun era temprano, si tenía suerte, "ella" aun estaría dormida y no lo notaría ahí. Pensando en eso, abrió lentamente la puerta, entró y cerró tras él soltando después un suspiro.

-"La doctora aun no está aquí, Nya"-musitó una vocecita, la voz que justamente no quería oír.

-"Ya lo sé, soy perfectamente capaz de notarlo por mí mismo, gracias"-contestó, por primera vez hablándole del modo en que hacía con todo el mundo, tal vez fuera una reacción instintiva, porque en su interior ya había comprendido que ella no era de fiar, que con ella no podía ser él.

-"Uh estamos enojados ¿eh?"-musitó sonriendo de lado, tomó el libro que estaba en la mesita de noche y lo abrió buscando por la pagina en la que se había quedado –"Supongo que no podía esperar menos de ti"-agregó, dejando de sonreír.

-"En cambio yo puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti ¿no?"-comentó en un tono medio ácido.

-"Nya, así es, cualquier cosa"-contestó, no tenía caso tratar de razonar con él, estaba más que claro que jamás la perdonaría, aunque no era como si lo esperase –"Puedes llamarlo karma"-entonces se rió justo antes de concentrarse en su libro.

-"Karma por qué ¿eh?"-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-"Umm… por cosas del pasado, tal vez"-pasó la página al terminar de leer y apenas si lo miró por encima del libro.

-"Claro… tu solo fuiste la vengadora por mis pecados del pasado ¿no?"-la ironía era palpable en la voz del castaño, tanto así que incluso soltó una risita cínica.

-"¿Hace cuánto que salen?"-dijo, obviamente cambiando de tema, porque si había una cosa que Hanna sabía era que, si se ponían a hablar sobre los pecados de ambos, la lista sería interminable y al final seguramente les tocaría declarar empate.

-"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te importa?"-indagó Syaoran, frunciendo el ceño y enarcando de nuevo una de sus perfectas cejas, casi como si aquello fuese un tic.

-"No necesariamente, solo tenía curiosidad"-contestó Hanna, vaya, a pesar de las interrupciones, seguía pensando que el libro que leía era de lo más interesante.

-"Entonces no tengo por qué contestarte"-dijo después de unos instantes.

-"Supongo que no"-musitó, estando casi a nada ya de declarar la situación como caso perdido –"Siendo así que yo tampoco tengo que tolerar que estén con sus "cositas" en mi habitación"-no era por maldad, desde luego que no, era más bien porque sabía que ver eso le sería doloroso, no porque ella estuviera enamorada de Li Syaoran sino más bien porque sabía que por lo que había hecho jamás podría tener algo como aquello.

-"Tómalo como Karma"-contestó Syaoran, tal vez su expresión era seria pero para Hanna era como si se burlara de ella.

Syaoran la vio levantarse y mirarlo con cierta furia, era así, ella debía de aguantar aquello por lo que le había hecho. La vio ponerse unos botines negros y entonces se detuvo a observarla más detalladamente. Llevaba unos shorts de vestir negros y una blusa larga color esmeralda estampada con estrellas, corazones y calaveras negras que incluía un chaleco negro y de su cuello pendía un collar de plata con una estrella; pero tan solo sentir la mirada furica de ella, dejó de mirarla.

-"Si te lo muestro, tal vez así entiendas"-masculló, pasó por su lado y lo jaló del brazo tratando de hacerlo caminar pero Syaoran de inmediato se zafó de su agarre.

-"No tengo porque ver nada"-replicó alzando la voz.

-"Aquella vez me pediste una explicación, lo que quiero que veas es lo más cercano a una explicación que puedo darte"-contestó a su réplica, tal vez fuera un error enseñarle aquello pero, al menos con eso tenía la esperanza de que Syaoran reconsiderara lo de hacerla ver sus asuntos con la doctora.

Hanna se le quedó mirando en espera de una respuesta, pero él tan solo asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, ella suspiró y comenzó a caminar, asegurándose de vez en cuando de que él aun estuviera a su lado. Syaoran no estaba seguro de si seguirla o no, después de todo, estaba empezando de nuevo, al lado de Sakura, y sentía que esta vez estaba en lo correcto, dejó las rosas en la habitación, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a seguir a la pelirroja.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba pensando seriamente en que aquello había sido una estupidez, porque acababan de llegar al último piso y ella seguía caminando ¿Iba a llevarlo a la azotea? Porque eso era lo que parecía; aun así, siguió caminando tras ella hasta que en cierto momento chocó con algo, miró hacia abajo viendo que se trataba de Hanna. Estaba parada frente a una puerta, parecía dudar en si abrirla o no.

-"Si esto es todo, me voy"-dijo, rompiendo el silencio en el que anteriormente estaban, ella negó con la cabeza y lentamente su mano se dirigió al pomo de la puerta.

Syaoran miró por el nombre del dueño de esa habitación, un tal "Ewon Higurashi" ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver el tal Ewon Higurashi con que ella lo estafara? Para cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Hanna ya había entrado a la habitación, se dijo que debía de acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez y solo por eso entró. Lo que ninguno de los dos había notado, era el hecho de que Sakura les había seguido.

-"Nii-san, perdona por no haberte visitado antes"-oyó decir a Hanna, su voz sonaba dulce pero triste, dejó de mirar al suelo y volvió los ojos hacia ella.

Por un momento creyó que todo aquello era un espejismo, porque la persona que parecía dormir en la cama y la estafadora Darko era prácticamente idénticos: el mismo cabello rojo y ondulado, la misma piel nívea e incluso el rostro era casi idéntico. Miró de uno a la otra sin comprender las cosas.

-"Mi hermano, Darko Elliot"-Hanna murmuró, apartando con una de sus pequeñas manos los rojos cabellos que reposaban en la frente del extraño.

-"¿Qué es lo que significa esto?"-preguntó un tanto abstraído.

-"Es toda la explicación que puedo darte"-contestó volviéndose para mirar al castaño, aunque su mirada se perdió en un punto tras este, caminó hasta la puerta, Syaoran pudo apreciar el momento en que ella fruncía el ceño y sus labios formaban una línea mostrando molestia, entonces ella abrió la puerta de golpe –"Doctora Kinomoto, no debería de espiar a otros ni mucho menos entrometerse en asuntos que no le conciernen"-advirtió en tono serio.

Hasta ese momento fue en que Syaoran se percató del hecho de que Sakura los había seguido, en cierto modo sintió culpa, por irse con Hanna a espaldas de la castaña, ¿Se podría considerar traición aquello?

-"Yo… lo siento… no era mi intención es que…"-trataba de explicarse Sakura.

-"¿Por qué tienes que arruinarme todo?"-soltó de repente Syaoran, viendo con cierta molestia a la chica pelirroja.

-"Ya, hagan lo que quieran pero no cerca de mí y mucho menos cerca de mi hermano"-exclamó Hanna, jalando de un brazo al castaño tan solo para sacarlo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, los miró de mal modo unos instantes más y después simplemente se alejó corriendo de ahí.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir en aquella situación, tan solo se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así era como terminaban a menos de un día de haber comenzado?

-"Disculpa, no debí irme con ella"-dijo Syaoran al fin, de nuevo mirando de reojo a la doctora y después apartando la mirada.

-"No… no pasa nada… yo… comprendo"-murmuró ella, pero él fue capaz de escuchar tristeza en su voz, aquello extrañamente le molestó.

-"¿Qué es lo que comprendes?"-preguntó de golpe, su seño frunciéndose con molestia.

-"Que aun tenga asuntos con Darko-san, que aun la quiera"-contestó Sakura, soltando un suspiro desanimado y empezando a retirarse de ahí, después de todo, aquella zona estaba restringida y ahora tenía una leve idea del porqué.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Te equivocas, ya no quiero más nada con esa mujer! ¡Por mi mejor sino la vuelvo a ver nunca!"-exclamó, antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más la retuvo por una de sus muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo –"Te lo dije, a quien quiero es a ti"-agregó, estaba pensando seriamente ¿Sería que la maldita Hanna siempre sería una sombra en todo lo que quisiera hacer? Esperaba que no.

-"Es que ella es tan… tan ella"-replicó la castaña en tono triste, si, estaba plenamente consciente de la gran diferencia entre Darko Hanna y ella.

-"Oh si, una estafadora loca, extraña y en vías de ir a prisión"-ironizó rolando la mirada –"Jamás vuelvas a compararte con ella, tu eres mucho mejor de lo que ella algún día podrá ser"-le sonrió, una sonrisa solo para su pequeña doctora.

La hizo retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la pared, después, delicadamente levantó apenas su mentón y se inclinó tan solo para juntar sus labios con los de ella, en un beso leve, tierno, dulce, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos, de que ella viera la realidad. Poco a poco, Sakura comenzó a corresponderle y él no pudo más que sonreír contra sus labios; lentamente, sus brazos rodearon su cintura, abrazándola con cariño, ella se removió inquieta unos momentos, pero después, sus pequeñas manos encontraron lugar en el cuello de él, sus dedos tímidamente jugaron con aquellos suaves cabellos color chocolate y de algún modo, ella supo que su lugar era ahí, que ella pertenecía a ese sitio entre los brazos de él.

-"Creo que te debo una cena"-murmuró Syaoran separándose un poco de Sakura, ella lo miró apenas, sonreía ampliamente, se le veía radiante, entonces… tal vez ella debía de relajarse también y dejar de pensar en cosas que ya no eran.

-"Estaría bien, me… me encantaría"-tartamudeó, Syaoran rió por aquello y ella se sintió sonrojar por la vergüenza que aquello le causaba. Ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de él y suspiró.

-"Y por favor, ya no me trates de usted, para mi tu ahora eres Sakura así que me gustaría que para ti yo fuera solo Syaoran"-una de sus manos se ocupó de acariciar su espalda mientras con la otra jugaba tiernamente con los cabellos castaños de la joven.

-"Umm… Syaoran-kun…"-murmuró Sakura, un tímido pero feliz murmullo que hizo feliz al corazón del joven heredero Li.

-"Sakura-chan…"-contestó, sonriendo ampliamente, sintiéndose dichoso después de tanto tiempo de haber estado en las sombras, esta vez, estaba dispuesto a no permitir que nada ni nadie le arrebatara eso, esta vez, haría las cosas bien.

Tal vez por fin, luego de tantos meses de pasar sus días sintiéndose miserable, por fin podría ser enteramente feliz, aquello era lo correcto, esta vez, estaba seguro de que Sakura era la indicada, tan solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerla feliz, para nunca hacerle daño. Depositó un suave beso en su cabello y continuó sonriendo, deseando que las cosas se quedaran así para siempre, solos él y su pequeña doctora, nada más.

-"Syaoran-kun…"-llamó, estaba feliz de estar así entre sus brazos pero, había estado rememorando los últimos momentos y ahora algo estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

-"Dime…"-musitó en tono cantarín, disfrutando del momento de tenerla a sí entre sus brazos.

-"Lo que Darko-san hizo, ¿De verdad irá a prisión?"-se atrevió a preguntar, no quería hablar más de la pelirroja pero, aquello no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

-"Podría ser, lo que hizo fue bastante grave, siendo el caso, le espera una larga temporada tras las rejas"-contestó, ya no había sonrisa en su rostro, era cierto, ahora recordaba que seguramente Eriol y Tomoyo lo esperaban ya para decidir sobre la denuncia.

Si había una cosa bastante clara para Syaoran, esa era que ninguno de sus dos amigos planeaba dar marcha atrás pero, él aun estaba inseguro sobre el tema, si se negaba, lo más probable sería que todos los demás pensaran que aun guardaba sentimientos por ella, no era así pero, también, si escogía hacer la denuncia, era bastante obvio que ella y su familia no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y aquello se tornaría en nomás que una larga y agotadora batalla, más si se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que Darko Joshua no había pasado casi 7 meses en ese hospital en coma siendo así que el sujeto acababa de graduarse con meritos de una de las más prestigiosas universidades de leyes en todo Japón.

-"Va a ser un proceso bastante difícil y largo"-admitió soltando un suspiro medio desanimado.

-"No importa lo que decidas, yo… sé que todo estará bien"-animó Sakura, levantando la cabeza tan solo para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle ampliamente.

Y Syaoran simplemente no pudo evitarlo, la sonrisa de ella era por demás contagiosa, sonrió de nuevo y ¿Por qué no? La besó, una vez más, rogando porque aquellos dulces momentos se repitieran y perduraran para siempre.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Suspiró ciertamente desanimada, ni siquiera sabía por qué razón se había quedado espiándoles a la vuelta del pasillo; de nuevo se sentía patéticamente triste, inclusive se podría decir que estaba celosa, celosa por mirar la vida que ella nunca podría tener, celosa porque sabía que de ahora en adelante, todos la mirarían como la estafadora Darko, y también, tenía miedo, miedo porque estaba segura de que tanto Hiiraguizawa como Daidouji se asegurarían de que Syaoran levantara esa demanda en su contra. Confiaba en su hermano pero, aun así, no podía evitar temer por lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Sintió humedad en sus mejillas, vaya, de nuevo estaba llorando, acababa de darse cuenta de que su infierno aun no había terminado, estaba condenada a contemplar la felicidad de otros sin poder tener la propia. Bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, caminando desanimadamente; se dio cuenta de que la puerta a la azotea estaba abierta y decidió subir, tal vez tomar algo de aire fresco le ayudara. Al salir, se dio cuenta nuevamente de que había cometido un error más, afuera el aire estaba helado, había olvidado que estaban ya casi en invierno, a pocas semanas de la navidad; se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y siguió con su camino.

Afuera había alguien apoyado en el barandal de la azotea, la brisa fría removía unos cabellos azabaches y Hanna pudo advertir, luego de unos instantes de observar al extraño, que al igual que ella, era un paciente más de aquel hospital.

-"Hace frío ¿verdad?"-comentó, sin saber siquiera porque intentaba entablar una conversación con aquel extraño, se acercó al barandal y se colocó al lado del muchacho mirándolo de reojo –"¿Tu por qué estás aquí?"-preguntó, insistiendo en su intento.

Pero el extraño ni siquiera la miró, ella lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, analizándolo captando cada detalle en aquella persona, aun aguardando por una respuesta por parte de aquel muchacho; aunque… después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de un par de cosas…

-"Oye… yo te conozco, a principios de este año… estabas tomando fotografías del parque frente a la casa de mi familia"-dijo, algo incrédula por haber reconocido al muchacho, más bien, por haber recordado a alguien a quien solo había visto una vez hacia 10 meses.

Trato de hacer memoria, de recordar cada detalle, pero más que nada, de recordar el nombre que él le había dado y entonces lo hizo, recordó su voz, como terciopelo, suave, y cargada de tristeza, de dolor, también recordaba la forma en qué él la había mirado, con cierta pena, con culpa…

-"Yoite Akira… tu nombre… ese fue el nombre que me dijiste aquella vez… cuando me acerqué a preguntarte la razón por la que estabas ahí… Yoite Akira, ¿Eres tú verdad?"- se acercó más a él y lo miró de frente, fijamente, exigiendo una respuesta con su mirada.

El muchacho la contempló unos instantes y después bajo la mirada justo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ella. Se sentía realmente patético, por ser quien era, por haber hecho todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer y también, por haber fallado incluso cuando intentó terminar con su miserable existencia, se suponía que no debía de fallar en eso, no si quería darle un poco más de tiempo a las personas que no merecían daño alguno.

Llevaba ya años planeando hacer aquello pero había sido muy cobarde como para llevarlo a cabo, solo cuando recibió aquel último trabajo se dio cuenta de que no podría realizarlo, de que ya no podría hacer más las cosas horribles a las que lo forzaban; entonces se deshizo de todo aquello que pudiera servir para identificarlo oportunamente y luego por fin puso en marcha su más grande anhelo en los últimos años: matarse, ponerle fin a una patética existencia sin sentido a la que nadie extrañaría. Pero ni siquiera eso había logrado, por eso, molesto consigo mismo, decidió que de todas formas hallaría la manera de morir, se dio cuenta de que tal vez era porque merecía sufrir todo aquello que las personas a las que había lastimado habían sufrido. Moriría lo más lenta y dolorosamente que pudiera, aguantando las miradas de lástima de todos a su alrededor, aguantando todo el dolor que ya estaba haciendo estragos en lo que quedaba de él.

-"Akira-kun ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has intentado matarte?"-preguntó la voz de ella, se sonrió, si tan solo aquella chica supiera la verdad sobre él, de seguro que lo mataba ella misma, oh sí, eso estaría bien.

-"Porque me contrataron para asesinar a tu hermano y me negué a hacerlo, les he concedido más tiempo, disfrútalo"-contestó en un murmullo. Reanudó sus pasos, hasta llegar a la puerta de la azotea y siguió su camino.

Hanna solo pudo verlo irse, desaparecer conforme iba bajando las escaleras hasta que ya no pudo verlo más; le era imposible articular palabra, todo lo que podía pensar era que aquello no se trataba de más que una fea broma, porque no había modo de que aquel muchacho la conociera ni mucho menos que conociera a su hermano y, por lo tanto, era menos probable todavía, que Yoite Akira, si es que de verdad ese era su nombre, hubiera sido contratado para matar a su hermano. Se llevó una mano al corazón cerrándola en un puño y cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente, tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón…

**Fin del capítulo XII**

Kami, me tomó dos semanas dejar el capitulo a mi gusto pero al fin lo logré, espero que les haya gustado y bien, como pueden ver ya nos estamos centrando en la pareja principal aunque aún nos quedan cabos sueltos con los demás, como pueden ver y bueno, tal vez no les vaya a gustar pero, en realidad, yo no soy de los que pueden mantener la atención solo en 2… lo siento, me gusta variar porque pues, pienso que la historia no es solo de dos, así que en determinadas ocasiones, cuando mi inspiración romántica no trabaje con los niños castañitos, probablemente prenda para alguna otra pareja, como viene siendo el caso de Tomoyo y Eriol que pues… han estado muy olvidados, también, esta otra pareja en proceso, mi mente macabra y desequilibrada trabaja mucho a veces, créanme

Ya se los digo, seguro piensan que el chico suicida ya nada que ver, ni tampoco el que supuestamente estaba muerto y no lo está pero, ya verán lo que mi loca mente trama nyajajajajajaja.

Por lo pronto quiero preguntarles si les interesa que ponga lemmons en el fic, ya sea tanto heteros como yaoi, porque tenemos unas 3 parejas heteros y una yaoi, así que me tomo la ocupación de preguntar por este tema.

Como sea, eso es todo por hoy, no sé si los vea la próxima semana porque aun estoy empezando el capitulo XIII y bueno, ya saben 5 reviews o no hay capítulo, esta vez solo hubieron dos T.T

Agradecimientos a:

**Animetzin:** Muchas gracias por leer y por tus lindas palabras, pero, sobre todo, por el review y por tu gran apoyo; **Ely-destiny:** ja jajajaja sí, yo también quisiera dormir más pero, si es un castigo, porque pierdes mucho tiempo importante en tu vida, si me dicen friki todo el tiempo, es mi pan de cada día, mis amigos están todos en diferentes facultades así que me quedé sola, XD lo sé, pero no solo fue él, el otro pillo fue Eriol XD, si bueno, a mi me gusta la pareja de chicos, y si fuera solo SxS mi cabeza no lo lograría, pues si, como ves, no se vive tranquila, nadie podría, menos ella, los celos son feos… yo lo sé, en fin… nos leemos pronto, yo espero, deja más reviews, son súper interesantes de leer XD

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, me despido y espero nos leamos la próxima semana.

Atte. Hanna. H. Darko

Au Revoir


	13. Nuestra Felicidad ¿En Peligro?

-"…"-Arte escrito por mi

**Nuestra Felicidad ¿En Peligro?**

Había intentado por varios minutos y con todas sus fuerzas calmar los apresurados latidos de su corazón pero simplemente no había podido, comenzó a correr tratando de alcanzar al muchacho, porque necesitaba respuestas, verdaderas respuestas. Dio vuelta a uno de los pasillos y chocó contra alguien, cayó al suelo y con la misma se levantó a prisa.

-"Lo siento, lo siento"-se disculpó, continuando con su apresurada carrera; vio al muchacho entrar a una habitación un tanto distante y se apuró hasta llegar, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, colocando el seguro, no le dejaría escapar; más cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que la habitación estaba aparentemente vacía –"_Pero si lo vi entrar aquí_"-pensó, recorriendo con la mirada una vez más, toda la habitación.

Entonces escuchó ruidos provenientes de lo que debía de ser el baño de la habitación, sonaba como alguien ahogándose… o más bien, devolviendo el estomago, con mucho afán, aparentemente. Pero no le importó, cerró ambas manos en puños y caminó hasta la puerta del sanitario pateándola para abrirla y captando al muchacho en plena faena.

-"Explícate ahora mismo"-demandó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo sin piedad alguna.

Pero como respuesta solo consiguió que el muchacho siguiera en lo suyo, ¿Necesitaba sacar tanto? Hanna lo estaba dudando, bastaba ver lo delgado y pálido que era el chico como para saber que su estomago no debía de contener muchos alimentos que se dijese pero… pero ese no era le punto.

-"Deja eso ya y habla de una maldita vez"-masculló.

-"Mejor vete a disfrutar de tu tiempo"-murmuró con voz cansada el chico, antes de seguir con sus propios asuntos.

-"No, hasta que no me des respuestas"-contradijo, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su pie impacientemente.

-"Llamaré a seguridad"-advirtió, la verdad era que no tenía gana alguna de aguantar a una chica como aquella, o más bien, a alguien en la situación en la que ella se encontraba, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, un hilo que a él le habían ordenado cortar.

-"Llamaré a la policía"-contestó ella, vaya, debió suponerlo.

-"Bien… pero después me dejarás en paz"-accedió al fin, le jaló a la palanca del escusado y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas y sintiendo la mirada expectante de ella –"Se supone que tu ya estabas fuera del juego, al igual que tu hermano el emo, entonces solo quedaban tu hermano el "Yo lo puedo todo solo" y su doctorcito, me pagaron para sacarlos del camino… agradezcan, pensaba hacerlo rápido, sin dolor, no como la que le espera al buen Li, pero… ese no es el punto, yo… ya no quise hacerlo, no más"-ocultó la cabeza contra sus rodillas, porque le dolía y porque las nauseas volvían, además, con eso debía de ser suficiente como para que la "Princesa" Darko estuviera contenta.

-"Tú… por un momento pensaste en hacer daño a mi familia… maldito"-murmuró, no podía con su rabia, por más desvalido que se viera el sujeto, ella simplemente quería molerlo a golpes y… -"Ya veo, como te negaste, a quien quisieron mandar al otro mundo fue a ti ¿no?"-retó, sonriendo con burla y arrogancia.

-"Equivocada, estas me las hice yo"-contestó, enseñando apenas sus manos con ambas muñecas vendadas. –"Lo dije antes, ya no quería más esa vida"-agregó, la sensación de mareo y nauseas no se iba, de hecho, estaba pensando seriamente en seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara –"Ya vete, te di lo que querías así que déjame solo"-se movió apenas solo para volver donde su más reciente amigo, el escusado, estaba decidido, seguiría ahí hasta que las nauseas se fueran o simplemente, desmayara, o lo que pasara primero, le daba igual.

-"¿Quién te contrató?"-lo había pensado antes, hacer caso, dejar al maldito idiota en paz pero, la incertidumbre por saber quién era quién iba tras su familia le iba a poder más.

-"Deberías saberlo, tu también fuiste uno de sus juguetes pero, aparentemente lo que hiciste no fue suficiente porque aun va a deshacerse del heredero Li, y también enviará a otra persona tras los Darko, mejor sería que tomes precauciones en vez de seguir aquí viéndome sacar las tripas"-murmuró, al menos su conciencia estaba mejor porque había advertido del peligro a una de esas personas inocentes que no merecían ser dañadas, un acto bueno después de todo lo que había hecho, estaba bien.

-"Ese maldito desgraciado…"-la oyó murmurar, sintió el momento en que ella se daba la vuelta y salía apresurada de ahí, dejándolo por fin solo, eso… justo lo que quería, estar solo.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero de todas ellas, no estaba llamar a la policía, ¿Qué se suponía iba a decir? No podía simplemente ir y decir "Hola, en el hospital un suicida me ha dicho que cierto hombre quiere matarnos a mí, a mi familia y a Li Syaoran" porque era más que seguro que la mandaran a un asilo para locos.

Volvió a prisa a su habitación, sacó su teléfono móvil y volvió a salir de la habitación, teniendo en cuenta que Syaoran aun debía de andar por ahí con la doctora, solo le quedaba buscarlo y rogar porque la escuchara; mientras buscaba, abrió su móvil y picó a la tecla de marcado rápido tratando de localizar a su hermano, un timbre… dos… tres… y… solo entró el buzón de voz…

-"Hola… Nii-sama, escucha con atención, ve a tu departamento, toma a Lex y todo lo que puedan, salgan ambos de ahí, vayan a Londres con madre y reúnan al resto de la familia… antes de que siquiera lo pienses, no estoy loca, solo haz lo que te digo sin preguntar, solo hazlo, por favor…"-dejó su mensaje, deseando fervientemente que su hermano estuviera bien y que lo escuchara a tiempo, mientras tanto siguió buscando a Syaoran, después le quedaría asegurarse de que Elliot estuviera bien.

Regresó al sitio donde había visto por última vez al par de castaños pero ya ninguno de los dos estaba ahí; tal vez las demás personas en el hospital debían de verla como una loca por andar correteando por ahí buscando y buscando, pero en realidad en esos momentos no le importaba. Picó al botón del elevador y trató de esperar, pero la impaciencia le estaba ganando porque… nada le aseguraba que algo fuera a pasar ese preciso día pero, era mejor que tomaran sus precauciones desde ya ¿Qué no?

Desesperada e impaciente dio media vuelta y corrió rumbo a las escaleras bajando apurada y recorriendo piso tras piso hasta que por fin divisó la cabellera castaña dorada de la doctora Kinomoto pero… estaba sola.

-"¡Doctora Kinomoto!"-llegó hasta la aludida y frenó de golpe, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"Darko-san, no debería de ir corriendo por ahí, debería de descansar"-musitó Sakura, sonriéndole leve y amablemente.

-"¿Dónde… dónde está Li?"-preguntó, tratando de calmar su respiración.

-"Syaoran-kun se ha ido ya"-contestó la castaña, esta vez sin sonrisa, seguramente debía de creer que ella estaba buscando al castaño por otra razón.

-"Mira… no es lo que crees, en realidad no me interesa en lo absoluto"-dijo, después de soltar un desanimado suspiro –"Es solo que se trata de una cuestión de vida o muerte ¿ok? Él… él está en peligro"-explicó, impacientándose cada vez más.

-"Acaba de irse, debe de estar en el estacionamiento"-dijo Sakura después de unos instantes, observando la expresión desesperada y preocupada en el rostro de la joven pelirroja.

-"Gracias, gracias"-alcanzó a decir, luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y emprendió de nuevo la carrera.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Bueno, sobraba decir que estaba de mal humor, por… por las estupideces que le había dejado cierta hermana suya en el buzón de voz de su móvil; razón por la cual en esos momentos estaba entrando a la habitación 313 buscándola pero, no había ni rastro de ella, ni hablar, tendría que buscarla por todo el hospital. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a abordar el elevador más cercano; un par de pisos más abajo, las puertas se abrieron y al asomar pilló a su hermana por el pasillo en plena carrera, fue hasta ella y la alcanzó de inmediato.

-"Haber, quiero oír tu buena explicación sobre cierto mensaje que me has dejado"-chistó, demostrando su mal humor, enarcando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué no me diste un hermano más comprensivo?"-se lamentó ella con verdadero pesar –"Pedazo de idiota, te dije claramente que hicieras lo que te pedí… en lugar de eso has dejado a mi valioso cuñado solo y en peligro"-le reprochó queriendo darle cuando menos un zape.

-"Mira, seguro te has pegado un buen golpe de nuevo porque nada está pasando"-replicó Joshua negando con la cabeza y revolviéndose su cabello un poco.

-"¡Solo hazme caso por una maldita vez en tu vida!"-exclamó Hanna reemprendiendo su carrera y antes de que su hermano la alcanzara de nuevo, corrió escaleras abajo, tan solo estaba a 2 pisos del estacionamiento y no pensaba detenerse.

Joshua suspiró hondamente, su hermana a veces realmente conseguía sacarlo de quicio, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y mejor optó por deambular por el hospital con tal de despejar su mente de las locuras del día.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Cuando por fin distinguió la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento, la mirada se le iluminó y al llegar empujó con fuerza para abrirla y atravesar corriendo captando el momento en que Syaoran salía con su auto del espacio en el que este estaba antes aparcado. Corrió más a prisa tratando de alcanzarle.

-"¡¡Syaoran, Syaoran espera!!"-gritó, por un momento el auto pareció detenerse pero al siguiente aumento la velocidad mientras ella seguía corriendo para alcanzarlo hasta que finalmente salió del estacionamiento, entonces ella detuvo su carrera –"¡¡Tonto, tonto, eres un tonto odioso Syaoran!!"-le gritó a la nada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

De alguna forma había terminado en el último piso del hospital, aunque no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, esta se sentía algo diferente, durante los pasados 5 años había estado incontables veces en aquella zona, de hecho, durante el último año aquello había incrementado, y eso porque sabía que en ese piso se encontraba la escalera que daba a la azotea, uno de sus lugares favoritos en el hospital, uno en el que podía relajarse y despejar su mente, uno en el que…

De pronto sus ojos captaron de reojo un vistazo de una cabellera roja, tan roja como la propia, junto con ella una silueta bastante conocida; creyendo aquello un espejismo y queriendo deshacer la ilusión corrió en aquella dirección, más al dar vuelta al pasillo la ilusión se volvió mayor, porque según él no había modo alguno de que aquello fuera cierto, porque no había modo de que estuviese contemplando a su hermano menor ahí de pie y observando todo con una curiosidad casi felina. Se acercó aprisa y alargó su brazo con tal de tocar aquello irreal y que desapareciera, pero antes de que su mano alcanzara su objetivo, el espejismo se volvió hacia él, observándolo con unos enormes y profundos ojos obsidianas casi sin brillo.

-"¿Quién eres y por qué me miras así?"-preguntó una voz que casi había olvidado por completo.

-"¿Disculpa?"-fue lo único que logró decir.

-"Mi miras como si fuese un fantasma o algo parecido"-explicó sin siquiera apartar en lo más mínimo sus ojos de él.

-"Es que eres un fantasma, uno que me atormenta a cada momento"-contestó sin apartar tampoco la mirada, creyendo que si lo hacía entonces definitivamente aquello dejaría de estar ahí.

-"¿Yo hago eso?"-preguntó curioso, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de inocencia pura –"No lo creo, ni siquiera sé quién soy"-dijo contestando a su propia pregunta y negando levemente con la cabeza –"¿Acaso tu si lo sabes?"-cuestionó, sus orbes color obsidiana mostraban aun más curiosidad, una ingenua, pura y genuina curiosidad pero, además de ello, un creciente anhelo por saber.

-"Elliot…"-musitó en un susurro; lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente era de que lo había jalado y ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza no queriendo dejarlo ir, una de sus manos acariciaba los sedosos y tozudos cabellos rojizos del otro mientras que su otra mano lo retenía por la cintura.

-"¿Ese es mi nombre?"- cuestionó en voz baja –"La persona que me vio antes me llamó del mismo modo"-dijo, tanto para él como para Joshua que no se resistiera al abrazo era extraño, para él porque de algún modo encontraba aquello extrañamente cómodo, cálido y familiar pero no sabía el porqué de ello, para Joshua, quien siempre había estado acostumbrado a que el otro peleara ante semejante muestra de afecto era algo realmente extraño, aun más cuando le oyó decir aquello de que alguien lo había visto antes y lo había reconocido.

-"¿Qué persona?"-preguntó un tanto serio, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.

-"No sé quién era, era un muchacho de cabello albino y bonitos ojos del color del agua, estaba acompañado por un muchacho rubio, no sé porque pero… cuando me miraron de algún modo sentí que tenían miedo de mi pero… al verlos tampoco sé porque pero, me sentí muy triste, el corazón me dolía"-contestó, suspirando hondamente luego.

Para el mayor aquellas dos personas recién descritas le resultaban tremendamente conocidas, ambos habían sido los principales culpables de lo que a su hermano menor le había sucedido, y pensar que ellos lo habían visto primero le causó cierto enojo; decidió que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad llamaría al "albino" para recordarle que iba a matarlo si se acercaba de nuevo y que no quería verlo nunca más.

-"Dime… ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres?-pidió en un tono algo suplicante, entonces lo soltó y se apartó un poco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-"Elliot… soy tu hermano, Joshua, ¿no me reconoces?"-dijo lentamente mirándolo más. El otro muchacho lo recorrió de arriba abajo: analizándolo, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-"No… ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? ¿Qué me pasó?"-preguntó mirando a todos sitios igual que si tratase de hallar una respuesta por su cuenta.

-"Eso también quiero saberlo… ven conmigo por favor"-ofreció su mano y aunque al principio el otro pareció dudar, al final aceptó.

Dejó que lo guiaran de vuelta a aquella habitación en donde había despertado, una vez ahí, como se sentía algo cansado, volvió a la cama, trepando con cuidado y acomodándose sobre la sábana y mirando en todo momento al extraño que decía ser su hermano.

Joshua por su parte si bien estaba el doble de feliz que antes por tener de vuelta a sus dos hermanos menores, aun estaba bastante preocupado por su reciente reencuentro con Elliot, pulsó el botón para llamar al médico y esperó, sin perder de vista a su hermano menor, aun aguardando el momento en que desapareciera mostrándole que aquello no era más que una ilusión.

Pero Elliot seguía ahí, incluso cuando para sorpresa del mayor, fue Kinomoto Toya quien ingresó a la habitación acompañado por un par de enfermeras, los tres habían mirado a Elliot con cierta sorpresa aunque después habían recuperado la compostura y al final Joshua se había mostrado molesto porque el Dr. Kinomoto lo había mandado fuera a pesar de que él se había negado una y otra vez.

Después de eso y conforme más pasaban los minutos, más ansioso se ponía ¿De verdad aquello estaba pasando? Se preguntó, la puerta se abrió entonces dando paso primero al par de enfermeras y luego al Dr. Kinomoto; no esperó más y se acercó de inmediato.

-"¿Cómo esta…?"-preguntó casi temiendo que Kinomoto le contestara con algo como "¿Cómo esta quién?".

-"Después de hacerle un rápido análisis debo decir que presenta un caso bastante serio de amnesia, parece no recordar nada sobre su persona o sobre su familia, aun así es capaz de desarrollar actividades practicas, además de eso, esta algo débil, aunque luego de memorizar su historial médico creo que eso es relativamente normal en él"-contestó luego de unos instantes en silencio.

-"¿Amnesia?"-repitió dudoso.

-"Podría ser un efecto secundario del coma inducido por las drogas o simplemente inconscientemente bloqueó todo recuerdo que no le fuera agradable"-explicó –"No sé si recuperará la memoria, por el momento solo puedo ordenar que le hagan estudios y lo mantengan en observación, por lo demás, será mejor no presionarlo demasiado"-agregó, luego sin esperar una respuesta o comentario se fue de ahí dejando al 2do de los hermanos Darko aun más preocupado que antes.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Durante todo el camino a la empresa no pudo quitarse la imagen de ella corriendo tras su auto ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? ¿No ya había hecho suficiente? Por eso al final había optado por ignorarla por completo.

Después, al llegar, luego de estacionar su auto y bajar su portafolios, se dirigió a su antigua oficina, no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que todos lo miraban de nuevo, con curiosidad, lástima o hasta cierto placer, pero para sorpresa de todos ellos, optó por sonreír ampliamente y continuar su camino, ya no tenía porque mostrar la patética cara que había mostrado tiempo atrás.

-"¿Li…?"-interrumpió la vocecita de Hiiraguizawa.

-"Dime…"-contestó volviéndose hacia él.

-"No, no es nada, solo estoy algo sorprendido de que estés aquí"-contestó sonriendo ligeramente.

-"No veo el porqué"-se limitó a decir siguiendo con su camino.

En lo que vino el resto de ese día, se la pasó revisando informes, cuentas, balances y demás papeles aunque no sirvió de mucho, suspiró algo cansado y miró descuidadamente toda la extensión de su oficina, su mirada se detuvo en la fotografía que aun seguía en el escritorio, la tomó entre sus manos y la miró unos momentos justo antes de arrojarla a la basura, ya no más, aquello se había acabado por fin.

Sacó su móvil entonces y decidió llamar a Sakura, aquello era mucho mejor que perderse en algún mal recuerdo; mientras marcaba los números observó a Tomoyo entrar con la que debía de ser su tercera taza de café en el día, le sonrió levemente como agradecimiento aunque su mejor amiga no pudo más que mirarlo extrañada ¿Tan raro se veía sonriendo? Nah, debían de ser tonterías de Tomoyo y Eriol decidió; del otro lado de la línea aun no había respuesta, hasta que por fin su llamada fue contestada.

-"_¿Moshi moshi?_"- musitó la vocecita de Sakura, ligera, suave y dulce, haciéndolo sonreír más.

-"Hola… soy yo ¿Recuerdas lo de nuestra cena?"-contestó sonriendo un tanto más y notando como la mirada de Tomoyo se clavaba en él.

-"_Etto… claro_"-su respuesta fue algo dudosa y tímida y hasta le pareció imaginársela sonrojándose, aquello sin duda hacia que su sonrisa no pudiera borrarse de su rostro.

-"Estaba pensado que… antes de eso podríamos pasar el día juntos"-propuso, entreteniéndose mientras jugando con un bolígrafo.

-"_Yo… creo que eso estaría bien_"-contestó en ese mismo tono dulce que al joven castaño tanto le estaba encantando.

-"Bien… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"-preguntó, sintiendo cada vez más que la mirada de Tomoyo no se apartaba en lo absoluto de él.

-"_Etto… yo… el parque de diversiones"-_murmuró, haciéndolo sonreír más, por la forma en que ella había contestado, estaba casi seguro de que ahora el sonrojo en sus mejillas debería de ser bastante notorio.

-"Bien, pasaré por ti al medio día el domingo"-con el bolígrafo trazaba garabatos sobre una hoja, sonriendo tonta, feliz y enamoradamente.

-"_Yo… te estaré esperando_"-contestó tímidamente.

-"Estaré, no te preocupes, nos veremos y, Sakura… te quiero"-al decir aquello se sintió sonrojar pero eso no le impidió seguir sonriendo, estaba feliz, y aunque aun debía de luchar mucho por sacar a flote su empresa, al menos las cosas con el resto de su vida estaban saliendo bien.

-"_Yo… yo también te quiero Syaoran-kun_"-contestó ella tartamudeando y colgando después el teléfono.

-"¿Li-kun?"-llamó Tomoyo mirándolo con cierta curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

-"Estoy bien ahora"-contestó sonriéndole levemente, su mejor amiga tan solo suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Me alegro mucho pero, recuerda que aun tenemos pendientes"-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole un tanto más.

-"Gracias, lo sé, saldremos de esto de algún modo"-accedió continuando después con su trabajo.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Después de su fracaso en lo de advertir a Syaoran del peligro terminó deambulando a lo tonto por el hospital, o eso hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo de sus shorts notando que era un mensaje de texto con su hermano mayor como remitente. Lo leyó y al ver su contenido de nuevo echó a correr temiendo que algo malo estuviera pasando, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, de vuelta al último piso, hasta la habitación de quien había sido su otro hermano mayor, empujó la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidamente al ver a sus hermanos mayores hablando tranquilamente y sonriéndose levemente de vez en cuando.

Sintió que la visión se le nublaba por las lágrimas y se acercó lentamente a ellos temiendo que solo fuera un truco de su confusa mente.

-"Elliot, te presentó a nuestra hermana menor, Hanna"-dijo Joshua, volviéndose hacia ella al igual que el otro pelirrojo, ambos mirándola, analizándola.

-"Nii-sama…"-logró decir ella conteniendo un poco su llanto.

-"Nee-chan, ya no llores, te ves terrible cuando haces eso y vas a asustar a Elliot Nii-san"-contestó Joshua sonriéndole.

Pero ella solo lo ignoró y corrió a abrazar a su otro hermano, después de tantos años de creer que lo había perdido, ahora él estaba de vuelta y ya no le importaba nada más en ese momento.

-"Elliot Nii-san, te extrañé mucho, no vuelvas a dejarnos así"-dijo tratando al menos de dejar de llorar.

-"Etto… está bien, me quedaré con ustedes así que ya no llores"-musitó tocando ligeramente el cabello de ella –"Pero… a cambio, me gustaría que me ayudaran a recordar"-agregó, mostrando una expresión algo preocupada.

-"¿Hoe?"-

-"Hanna Nee-chan, hay algo que debes saber, Elliot Nii-san tiene amnesia y no nos recuerda en lo absoluto ni tampoco lo que le pasó"-explicó Joshua, los tres se miraron con cierta tristeza, más Hanna y Joshua, porque en el fondo no deseaban que su hermano recordara la razón por la que estaba en ese hospital.

-"Bueno, no te preocupes Elliot Nii-san, Hanna Nee-chan te ayudará"-contestó ella forzando una sonrisa y limpiando sus lágrimas para luego separarse de su hermano y sentarse entre ambos tomándolos de la mano,

Porque no quería que de nuevo estuvieran separados, más aun, porque la sola idea de perderlos le aterraba, ya que al menos para ella, su familia era lo más importante y no deseaba dejarlos ir por nada.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Dormía tan profunda y tranquilamente en esos momentos, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tanto, aquello le era por demás agradable, y tener el pequeño cuerpecito de su mascota entre sus brazos haciéndole compañía hacía aquello aun mejor, aunque por supuesto, estaba algo ansioso por volver al trabajo, porque después de todo, amaba trabajar en el hospital y lo consideraba parte importante de su vida.

Pero precisamente porque dormía jamás se dio cuenta del momento en que 4 personas ingresaron a su departamento, 4 personas contratadas con un solo fin y que estaban a punto de llevarlo a cabo con éxito, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que uno de ellos accidentalmente tiró uno de los porta retratos sobre el escritorio frente a la cama haciéndolo despertar por el ruido.

Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor advirtiendo la compañía desconocida y casi palpando al instante el peligro, agradeció en esos momentos estar propiamente vestido y sin más bajó de la cama a prisa, optando por hacer lo más inteligente según él en esos momentos y que fue echar a correr siendo seguido de cerca por su felina mascota rubio rojiza.

Aunque la mala suerte quiso que su carrera durara poco porque uno de los desconocidos lo tomó del brazo con fuerza haciéndolo frenar y comenzar al instante a forcejear para soltarse.

-"¡¡¡Déjeme ir, salgan de mi casa!!!-gritó aun luchando por zafarse aunque de poco estaba sirviendo y además ninguno de los extraños se había dignado a obedecer o contestar siquiera.

Pero Alexis estaba determinado a no dejar que aquello que sospechaba querían que sucediera, pasase por eso seguía luchando; su mascota dejó salir un gruñido de alerta y después oyó a uno de los extraños quejarse y el sonido de algo siendo golpeado, se detuvo tan solo para ver que había sido aquello tan solo para encontrar a su gato en el suelo sin moverse.

-"¡¡No, Chatrán!!"-chilló llamando al felino pero este no se movió haciéndole sentir latentes deseos por llorar y entonces reemprendió la lucha por zafarse.

-"Ya quédate quieto doctorcito"-le ordenó otro de los extraños pero obviamente ignoró aquello y siguió luchando casi maldiciendo su tamaño y su debilidad.

-"¡¡No, ya suélteme!!"-gritó como respuesta.

Alguien lo sujeto desde atrás por la cintura haciéndolo temer por su vida y que luchara con más ganas sin ver en realidad a donde dirigía sus puños o sus patadas hasta que sintió una certera y fuerte bofetada que le hizo percibir un sabor metálico en la boca, seguramente proveniente de su labio, más a pesar de estar aturdido siguió forcejeando.

-"Ponle ya la maldita droga, está causando muchos problemas"-otra voz dijo, ¿droga? No, no podía permitir de ningún modo que las cosas siguieran igual…

-"¿Qué? ¡¡No!!"-replicó comprendiendo que probablemente había fallado en su intento de defenderse y defender su hogar.

Y aunque siguió luchando no pasó mucho antes de lo obligaran a oler una sustancia fuerte en un trapo, en sus últimos momentos de conciencia comprendió que aquellas personas sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo porque de otro modo no habrían colocado tanto de aquella droga para dormirlo, obviamente eran personas que sabían que él había desarrollado tolerancia a esas sustancias y por eso le habían aplicado una dosis más fuerte de lo común.

Pronto todo fue negro para él, por eso nunca se percató del momento en que lo sacaron de su departamento ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de que entre su lucha y forcejeo había perdido algo de suma importancia para él.

Aquel departamento ahora estaba vació y lo único que había quedado de la presencia de Alexis Mattews había sido una sortija de oro blanco con una esmeralda tirada junto a un portarretratos roto y felino lastimado.

Fin del capítulo XIII

Haber, primero que nada lamento un buen mi demora, realmente no era mi intención, nunca lo es de hecho, pero con todos mis exámenes de la universidad y problemas tanto en mi familia como en la familia Darko además de otras situaciones, de algún modo mi musa huyó despavoridamente y no quería salir, por lo cual, de la semana en que publiqué el capitulo anterior hasta hoy, solo llevaba 4 páginas pero, ayer, una linda chica que sigue esta historia me ayudó a levantar el ánimo eso y un review que me llegó esta semana además de un mensaje dejado en mi MSN

Así pues, ya sé que en este capítulo no hubo prácticamente nada de SxS pero, ya lo había comentado, que no me puedo centrar solo en ellos porque para contar toda la historia necesito contar también lo que sucedió con los demás personajes, siendo así al menos pude complacerls con que el par de castañitos hayan acordado su primera cita formal y, también los demás aunque parecía que por fin iban a tener un momento de felicidad, ya ven que no duró, no, no soy mala, es solo que a veces mi inspiración domina y mejor la dejo trabajar.

Con esto entonces al menos uno de los objetivos que me propuse al iniciar esta historia va a ser por fin resuelto, y eso era darle un final merecido a uno de mis más queridos personajes, porque Elliot merecía un final y no lo que sucedió con él en noviembre pasado debido a la en envidia de ciertas personas. Por otro lado, debo decir que no soy muy afecta a los finales felices pero, esta vez estoy determinada a ello, si, lo admito de una buena vez, los chicos sufrirán pero al final valdrá la pena.

Así pues, agradezco sus reviews y apoyo a:

**Lara-chan no kajitsu:** Nueva lectora, me alegra que te encante el fic, en realidad no creí que fuera dulce y lindo pero luego de releerlo veo que si, no es que Hanna haga de las suyas, es que una tiene que hacer a veces lo que tiene que hacer, gracias por decir que es interesante y espero te guste este capítulo n.n; **Ely-Destiny:** Si, me gustan, me encantan de hecho n.n descuida, yo igual soy nocturna, escribo más por la noche y la madrugada que de día, aun estoy meditando lo de los lemmons, de ley aviso que nunca he escrito uno tal cual pero, si he leído bastantes, de todos tipos, excepto Yuri claro esta Etto… a Hanna no le gustan los fotógrafos, como podrás haber notado en este capítulo, además, no es como que Akira sea un fotógrafo, solo fue una fachada suya más y gracias por el mensaje en el MSN pero, si a tus amigas también les gusta el fic, por favor que igual dejen reviews, es que soy un monstruo come reviews bueno, nos leemos en el próximo, espero que esta vez sí salga pronto . **Yusi-chan:** Disculpa, es que no recuerdo quien eras de acá y para no equivocarme mejor te llamo del otro modo, muchas gracias por el apoyo de ayer me fuiste de mucha ayuda, sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, nos leemos luego en el MSN ¿vale?

Esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo y agradeciendo también a mi hermano por regalarme los CDs de Yui Makino que resultaron dándome el empujón final a mi inspiración, me despido, nos leemos la próxima vez y por favor, recuerden, 5 reviews mínimo por fis, por fis nOn

Atte. Hanna H. Darko


End file.
